


Vor Mitternacht

by this_is_just_a_guest



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, From Sex to Love, M/M, Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_just_a_guest/pseuds/this_is_just_a_guest
Summary: Über die Lücken in der Vereinbarung, die sie so ja eigentlich nie getroffen hatten.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HollyHop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/gifts), [CornChrunchie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/gifts).



> A/N: Inhalt? Meine Version der üblichen Geschichte. 
> 
> Angefangen vor anderthalb Jahren, also lange vor den bisher hier geposteten one-shots, beendet vor einem Jahr.  
> HollyHop und CornChrunchie geschenkt, für Boernepedia, die News, die Pics, die Gifs, die Manips, die Videos, alles.
> 
> Beta? Ja, HH und CC. Ich habe alle Hinweise und Anmerkungen bearbeitet und dann noch so oft nachlektoriert und Korrektur gelesen, dass ich denke: Das geht so nicht. Oder doch? Was soll’s, raus damit. 
> 
> Warnungen? Jede Menge: Introspektion. Kein Plot. Schon gar kein Krimiplot, der tut nur so. Zu wenig Nadeshda, Alberich, Vaddern und Klemm. Kein Spannungsbogen. Komische Kapitelaufteilung. Introspektion. Glaubt mir, das ist eine Warnung. Aber lest selbst.

**Teil 1**

 

***

 

Es war wieder so spät geworden. Und Thiel so langsam. Er war jetzt wirklich durch. Von wegen Feierabend. Ins Bett wollte er, sonst nichts. In viel zu wenigen Stunden musste er wieder viel zu aufmerksam sein. Nicht mehr so langsam. Dran an der Sache.

Thiel haderte. Hatte er jetzt noch Hunger oder nicht? Schwer zu sagen. Er erinnerte sich an den kalten Kartoffelsalat mit Würstchen, den ihm Nadeshda aus der Kantine mitgebracht hatte. Das war lange her. Dann fiel ihm das Fleischbrötchen wieder ein. Mist. Er hatte schon wieder nur Fleisch gegessen heute. Warum passierte das immer? Nun gut. Also lieber morgen richtig frühstücken. So im Sitzen und so. Na, mal seh’n.

Er war müde. Ab ins Bett. Thiel duschte, wusch kräftig alles von sich runter und ließ sich vom warmen Wasser aufweichen. Es war anstrengend gewesen mit dem Tatverdächtigen heute. Ein elendes Verhör. Und zwischendurch neue Informationen und Ergebnisse. Das mochte er nicht. Seine Verhöre hatten ihr eigenes Tempo und er zog es vor, keine Volten schlagen zu müssen, nur weil plötzlich klar war, dass doch jemand anderes mit der Ermordeten… Ach egal. Am Ende war es nicht wichtig gewesen. Er hatte das Verhör trotzdem mit dem Richtigen geführt.

Der Duft des Duschgels weckte ihn wieder ein bisschen auf. Ins Hier und Jetzt. Er sah dem Schaum im Abfluss nach und roch entfernt Zitrone. Er machte sich bettfertig und zog eine neue Jeans an. Über sein Schlafshirt einen frischen Pulli. Konnte er ja dann morgen auch anziehen, dachte er. Die Sachen von heute wanderten allesamt in den Wäschekorb. Thiel schaute auf die Uhr. Halb zwölf. Sie hatten gesagt, bis Mitternacht. Also war es ok. Spät, na ja, das schon. Mal seh’n.

Er ging zur Tür hinaus, auf den Hausflur, und klingelte. Aber es blieb still. Thiel konnte an der Tür nicht erkennen, ob drüben noch Licht brannte. Er klingelte noch einmal, aber nur kurz. Nichts. Na ja. Dann halt nicht. Schlief der halt schon. Auch ok. Er drehte sich um und machte zwei Schritte, als Boernes Tür plötzlich doch aufging.

„Herr Thiel, so warten Sie doch!“ Boerne flüsterte laut, was Blödsinn war, weil er genauso laut war, wie wenn er normal gesprochen hätte.

„Sie sind ja doch noch wach.“

Ehe Thiel mehr sagen konnte, deutete ihm Boerne, näherzukommen und zog ihn, kaum, dass er in Reichweite war, zu sich und weiter in seine Wohnung.

„Es hat noch nicht Mitternacht geschlagen, werter Thiel. Ich war im Bad und bin jener zivilisatorischen Errungenschaft nachgegangen, die man gemeinhin als Körperhygiene bezeichnet. Und ich habe diese auch noch nicht abgeschlossen. Machen Sie es sich bequem, Herr Nachbar, Sie wissen ja, wo’s langgeht, nicht?“

Boerne klang, wie Boerne klang. Als hätte er erwartet, dass Thiel noch klingeln würde. Thiel grinste ihm schief hinterher, während Boerne wieder im Bad verschwand. Sie hatten gesagt, bis Mitternacht, nachdem Boerne ihn einmal um halb drei aus dem Tiefschlaf gerissen hatte. Also hatte Boerne recht, wenn er Thiels späten Besuch nicht weiter kommentierte.

Thiel zog die frische Jeans und den Pullover aus und legte sie über das Sofa. Dort würde er die Sachen auch bei Dunkelheit gut wiederfinden. Er hörte Boerne Zähne putzen und ging ins Bett. Kurz dachte er an die Ungereimtheit mit den Parkzeiten des Wagens von heute, die er unbedingt noch zu klären hatte. Sein morgiger Bericht musste ein stimmiges Bild abgeben, Frau Klemm würde auffallen, wenn da etwas nicht zusammenpasste, Geständnis hin oder her.

Aber da schloss schon eine Tür, Lichtschalter wurden betätigt und das Bett gab nach. Sie schliefen miteinander und als Thiel dann das zweite Mal wach wurde, schlich er aus dem Zimmer, zog sich in der Dunkelheit seine Sachen über, ließ die Haustür so leise wie möglich ins Schloss fallen und fiel bei sich selbst geradewegs wieder ins Bett.

Am Tag darauf war alles wie immer. Thiel arbeitete. Boerne arbeitete. Manchmal sahen sie sich, meistens nicht. Und abends würde er manchmal bei Boerne klingeln oder Boerne bei ihm. Bis Mitternacht, hatten sie gesagt, war es immer in Ordnung. Dann bestand immer noch die Aussicht auf ein paar Stunden Schlaf. Also wurde bei Mitternacht die Grenze gezogen.

Das Arrangement funktionierte. Und zwar erstaunlich gut. Reden war überbewertet.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Wenn Thiel nachdenken würde – über die ganze Sache wirklich aktiv nachdenken – würde ihm auffallen, dass viele Fragen im Raum standen. Aber er dachte nicht nach und er konnte sie nicht sehen. Geschickt, wie er in diesen Dingen war, ignorierte er sie, selbst wenn er mal dagegenstieß. Reden war überbewertet. Das machte er auf Arbeit manchmal den ganzen Tag. Fallbesprechungen, Anweisungen, Erläuterungen. So viel Gerede, das brauchte er daheim nicht auch noch. Wenn Thiel nachdenken würde, würde er aktiv den Gedanken zu fassen kriegen, dass _Monate_ schon eine lange Zeit war. _Monate_ klang zwar vage, aber eben: lang.

Wenn Thiel nachdenken würde, wäre ihm schnell klar, dass der Lauf der Dinge bald eine andere Richtung einschlagen würde – ob gewollt oder nicht. Er würde einsehen, dass man nicht kommentarlos miteinander schlief und tagsüber so tat, als wäre nichts. Thiel würde der Gedanke kommen, dass das alles eine Charade war, die vor allem ihnen selbst galt. Der Gedanke kam ihm aber nicht. Thiel dachte nicht nach. Es funktionierte. Erstaunlich gut sogar. Es lief, Boerne stellte sich nicht an. Keine Spitzen und schon gar keine Monologe. Alles ganz unkompliziert.

Boerne dachte auch nicht nach.

Es funktionierte nämlich erstaunlich gut, auch für ihn. Alles hatte seine Ordnung, alles hatte seinen Platz. Boerne mochte eine sehr irreguläre Person sein, aber er wusste die Regelmäßigkeit von Handlungen und Ereignissen genauso zu schätzen wie Thiel. Immer dieselben Opern in immer neuen Aufführungen. Immer dieselbe Vorlesung vor immer neuen Studenten. Immer dieselben Leichen mit immer neuen Geheimnissen. Immer dieselben Sticheleien mit Alberich und Thiel in immer neuen sprachlichen Abwandlungen.

Boerne brauchte Rituale, gewohnte Abläufe, bekannte Muster, um in diesem festen Rahmen mit seiner Originalität erst recht zu exzellieren, um sich hinauszuwagen und seine Tricks vollführen zu können. Und deshalb kam ihm das Arrangement, das sie so ja eigentlich nie getroffen hatten, sondern das sich einfach so ergab, nicht minder zupass als Thiel.

Boerne hielt an tradierten Verhaltensweisen fest, war aber nicht konservativ. Ein Mann seines Standes, mit seiner Energie und seinem Charme hatte natürlich eine Gespielin. Nur hatte er eben einen Gespielen. Bei dem er höflich klingelte und um Einlass bat. Alles ganz korrekt, nur eben nicht ganz klassisch. In Boernes Welt funktionierte das. Erstaunlich gut sogar. Boerne verschwendete keinen aktiven Gedanken an die Lücken in der Vereinbarung, die sie ja eigentlich nie getroffen hatten. Reden war überbewertet.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Teil 2**

 

***

 

Boerne schielte auf die Uhr. Er gab Ausführungen zum Themenblock „Tod durch Ersticken“ zum Besten und war längst nicht fertig, aber Realist genug, um sich darüber im Klaren zu sein, dass auch diese Studentengruppe nicht anders war, als ihre Vorgänger: Sie erwarteten ein pünktliches Ende von ihm und gingen einfach, wenn die Vorlesungszeit vorbei war.

Nein, korrigierte Boerne sich, eigentlich wurde es von Jahr zu Jahr schlimmer. Wie sollte auch nur aus einem oder einer von ihnen ein fähiger Rechtsmediziner – ach was, irgendein Arzt! – werden, wenn sie jetzt schon müde an Kaffeebechern kauten und auf Laptops starrten? Keiner hatte den wissbegierigen Glanz in den Augen, den er selbst immer noch bei sich vermutete, wenn er vor einem komplexen Fall stand. Und sie waren 20, na gut, sogar 30 Jahre jünger als er.

Boerne seufzte innerlich. Er gab sich Mühe, wie bei allem, was er tat, und spickte den Stoff mit echten Geschichten aus seiner rechtsmedizinischen Tätigkeit. Tatsächlich waren seine Vorlesungen ja auch beliebt, man befand sie für unkonventionell und nicht so trocken wie die seiner farblosen Kolleginnen und Kollegen. Trotzdem hingen die jungen Leute heute Morgen alle in den Seilen. Seine Performance war auch schon besser gewesen, gestand er sich mit leichtem Schrecken kurz ein, bevor er innerlich umschwenkte und monierte, dass das heutzutage doch alles keine Studenten mehr waren, sondern nur noch Jäger und Sammler von Leistungsnachweisen.

Boerne kam zum Schluss. Die Studenten sammelten ihre Sachen ein und machten sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Pflichtveranstaltung. Es waren viele und so fanden sich immer ein paar, die danach das Gespräch suchten und Fragen hatten. Flugs hatten sie sich um ihn geschart und Boerne schaute erwartungsvoll in die großen, dunklen Augen einer jungen, blonden Dame, als er zum wiederholten Mal sein Handy vibrieren spürte. Selbstverständlich war er gefragt wie eh und je, aber welcher Vorfall hatte sich da wohl ereignet, dass er bereits vier verpasste Anrufe hatte? Thiels Büronummer, zweimal. Thiels Handy, zweimal. Boerne hatte da eine Idee. Mit einer Handbewegung hielt er die Blonde mit den dunklen Augen vom Sprechen ab und rief zurück.

„Hauptkommissar Thiel!“, sprach er betont laut ins Telefon, machte sich dabei groß, wippte auf seinen Füßen und steckte lässig eine Hand in die Hosentasche. „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Ich fehle Ihnen. Wo liegt die Leiche denn? Im Wald? In ihrer Wohnung? Gibt es offensichtliche Spuren, die sogar Sie mit Ihren eingeschränkten, laienhaften Kenntnissen zu deuten wüssten? Zum Beispiel eine weggeschossene Kopfpartie?“

Er lächelte dabei und blickte verschwörerisch zu seinen Studenten, wie um anzuzeigen, dass der Herr Hauptkommissar – im Unterschied zu ihnen, den angehenden Medizinern – nun mal kein Mann vom Fach war. Sein kleines Schauspiel verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht: Schon als er das Gespräch begonnen hatte, waren einige Studenten auffällig langsamer geworden und beeilten sich nicht mehr ganz so schnell weiter. Jene an seinem Rednerpult warfen sich augenzwinkernd bedeutungsvolle Blicke zu.

Es war so einfach. Den Voyeur in ihnen wecken und ein bisschen Gemeinschaftsgefühl erzeugen und sie bissen an. Sie würden das Skript von heute vielleicht doch noch einmal lesen. Gute Rechtsmediziner würden sie trotzdem nicht werden. Thiel hatte ins Telefon gebrummt, wo man ihn erwartete und Boerne machte sich sogleich auf den Weg.

 

Es war dann wirklich kein schöner Anblick, und da Boerne gerade zur diessemestrigen Studentenkohorte gesprochen hatte, die irgendwie mit jedem Jahr jünger aussah, überlegte er, seit wann ihn der Anblick von Mordopfern nicht mehr berührte. Er kam nicht darauf.

Mechanisch, aber gewissenhaft führte er die Erstuntersuchung durch, konnte zunächst nur bestätigen, was jeder sah und war fast ein bisschen gelangweilt, weil er sich von der Obduktion nichts Besonderes versprach. Thiel hingegen lief den Tatort ab, ließ sich vortragen, was man schon wusste und gab erste Anweisungen. Boerne dachte darüber nach, dass für Thiel jede Leiche gleich wichtig sein musste, während es für ihn die interessanten und die nicht so interessanten gab. Ab und zu brauchte es etwas Ungewohntes, um ihn bei Laune zu halten. Er langweilte sich zu schnell. A propos, es war doch interessant, dass – nein, Boerne stand auf und dachte keinen aktiven Gedanken mehr. Es war alles gut, so wie es war. Sogar besser wie schon lange nicht. Er hatte jetzt regelmäßig Sex.

„Wann kann ich mit ersten Ergebnissen rechnen?“, fragte Thiel.

Statt zu antworten, stürzte sich Boerne innerlich in eine Grundsatzdiskussion darüber, wie argumentativ und ethisch zu vertreten wäre, neben einer Leiche an Sex zu denken. Es war eine ganze philosophische Abhandlung, in die ein Schnellzug hineinraste in Form der Erinnerung daran, wie Thiel ihn letzte Nacht genommen hatte, doch dann hörte er plötzlich, wie ihn besagter Thiel anfuhr.

„Boerne, wird das heute noch was?!“

Boerne schloss die Augen, zählte bis drei und machte eine abwiegelnde Handbewegung. Er wischte damit Thiels Ärger und Ungeduld und seine eigenen Gedanken fort, die furchtbar laut geworden waren und gerauscht hatten.

„Gemach, gemach, Herr Thiel“, fing er langsam an. „Mir ist selbstredend bewusst, dass Sie nicht in der Lage sind, nachzuvollziehen, welch akribische Arbeit hier wieder auf mich wartet.“ Thiel holte Luft, um etwas zu sagen. „Aber“, bremste Boerne ihn sogleich aus, „Ihr Unverständnis ändert wiederum nichts an der Tatsache, dass Sie sich wie immer mehrere Stunden werden gedulden müssen. Hören Sie, Thiel? _Wie immer_. Das deutet darauf hin, dass auch Sie die Chance hätten, zu erkennen, dass –“

Hier kam er nicht mehr weiter. Thiel hatte sich umgedreht, „Ja, ja“ und „Rufen Sie mich an!“ gegrummelt und war weggegangen. Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. Diese Ungeduld! Es war jedes Mal dasselbe. Boerne legte den Kopf schief. In jedweder Hinsicht, stellte er fest. Er drängte die Restgedanken weg. Es gab zu tun.

 

Mehrere Stunden später konnte er Thiel wie immer erste Ergebnisse präsentieren, wobei diese wie vermutet nichts Spannendes zutage gefördert hatten. Das Opfer war ganz offensichtlich auch nicht erstickt, sodass er in seiner nächsten Vorlesung an das laut geführte Telefonat mit Thiel hätte anknüpfen können. Schade – wenn er das mal so beurteilen durfte. Trotzdem schien Thiel zu interessieren, dass die Kratzspuren am Oberarm des Opfers von einer Katze stammten. Boerne sah Thiel kurz beim Denken zu. Das passierte natürlich nicht sehr oft.

„Thiel, gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass meine _wie immer_ minutiösen Beobachtungen _wie immer_ den entscheidenden Beitrag zur Lösung des Falls darstellen?“

Thiel verdrehte die Augen.

„Das wird sich _wie immer_ erst noch zeigen müssen, Herr Professor.“

Mit vielsagendem Blick wandte er sich daraufhin zum Gehen und ließ Boerne und dessen selbstzufriedenes Lächeln stehen.

 

Als Boerne einige Stunden später – er war längst zuhause und sah bei einem Glas Rotwein den Fachartikel eines Kollegen durch – erst Thiels quietschendes Fahrrad und dann seinen schleppenden Gang im Treppenhaus hören konnte, sprang er vom Sofa auf und ging ihn begrüßen.

„Ach, Boerne“, sagte Thiel und Boerne war einen Augenblick lang verwirrt. Hatte das jetzt geklungen wie _Ach, Boerne, Sie hier?_ oder doch eher wie _Ach Boerne, lassen Sie’s gut sein_? Schnell entschied Boerne, sich wie immer nach sich selbst zu richten.

„Ich habe einen ganz hervorragenden Mouton Cadet von 2002 dekantiert. Wenn Sie mir erzählen, wie Sie bislang vorankommen, trete ich Ihnen großzügigerweise ein Glas ab.“

„Ich bin echt platt“, nuschelte Thiel entschuldigend, folgte Boerne aber in dessen Wohnung.

„Thiel, ich bitte Sie. Sie sind gar nicht plattzukriegen, wenn man einmal die beachtliche Rundheit Ihrer ganzen Statur berücksichtigt.“

Thiel ignorierte den Kommentar, trank seinen Rotwein in nur zwei Schlucken weg und erzählte, dass eine Großfahndung lief. Dann schaute Boerne auf die Uhr – schon nach halb eins.

„Ich glaub’, ich kann nich’ mehr“, sagte Thiel und klang dabei etwas verschämt. Woraufhin Boerne über seine Brille hinweg eine Augenbraue anhob und ihn _wie immer_ in diesen Fällen eines Besseren belehrte.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Pendant zum vorherigen Teil - diesmal aus Thiels Perspektive.  
> (Weiter geht es dann erst wieder nächste Woche! Bis dann!)

**Teil 3**

 

*******

 

Thiel rieb sich die Augen. Zu viel Papierkram. Zu viel Computer. Mochte er nicht. Ihm brannten die Augen.

In den vergangenen Wochen hatte es keinen neuen Fall gegeben. Zum Glück, musste man sagen, weil das ja bedeutete, dass niemand Opfer einer tödlichen Gewalttat geworden war. Das war gut, fand Thiel. Ja, das war gut.

Er schloss die Akte, über der er gesessen hatte und schob sie von sich. Sein Blick wanderte zu den Regalen und Schränken und blieb an der Ansammlung alter, noch offener Fälle hängen. Die wurmten Thiel. Er mochte nicht, wenn etwas liegen blieb. Thiel war nicht penibel. Er schlampte – gut und gerne. Aber man musste sein Ding durchziehen. Kaputte Fahrräder reparieren. Angebrochene Packungen aufessen. Ein Scheiß-Spiel zu Ende ansehen. Unaufgeklärte Morde nicht einfach vergessen.

Die kleine Zahl dieser Fälle, die in den Jahren zusammengekommen war, die er nun schon in Münster arbeitete, nagte an Thiels Selbstverständnis als Hauptkommissar. Thiel definierte sich über seinen Beruf, er fand – und darüber dachte er tatsächlich nach –, dass ihn nichts anderes definierte. Er war ja nicht so der spannende Typ. Umso wichtiger war es ihm, dass die Fälle da nicht so rumlagen.

Thiel brummte, ging zu den Akten und musterte sie aufmerksam. Was war hier bloß passiert? Er rief sich die Opfer in Erinnerung, die Angehörigen, die Tatverdächtigen. Er prüfte, was der jeweils neuste Stand der Erkenntnisse war. Er versuchte abzuschätzen, wo man noch einmal anknüpfen konnte.

Meist nirgends. In einem Fall könnte ein Kleidungsstück weiterhelfen, das unauffindbar blieb. In einem anderen hätte jemand sein Schweigen brechen müssen, war aber inzwischen selbst schon verstorben. Im nächsten hatten weder die KTU, noch Boerne irgendetwas Brauchbares finden können und sie wussten bis heute nicht, wer der Tote eigentlich war. Thiel sah sich das Foto noch einmal an. Dann die der anderen. Mist. Nichts, kein Bauchgefühl, gar nichts, auch diesmal nicht. Er befürchtete – nicht zum ersten Mal –, dass er den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht sah. Was könnte er anders machen? Er war doch alles unzählige Male mit Nadeshda durchgegangen. Mit dem Team. Mit Kollegen. Mit Frau Klemm. Mit Boerne. Er hatte nichts unversucht gelassen.

Thiel seufzte und schnappte sich eine der Akten.

„Nadeshda!“, rief er zu ihr rüber. „Wenn ich noch einen Bericht schreiben muss, werd’ ich blind. Is’ zwar ’ne gute Stunde zu früh, aber ich geh’ dann mal.“ Er hob kurz die Akte. „Die vom Spielplatz, die nehm’ ich mit.“

„Gibt es da was Neues?“, fragte Nadeshda verwundert nach, was Thiel nur verneinen und mit einem Kopfschütteln und Achselzucken quittieren konnte. Nadeshda verstand und er ging. Er klemmte die dicke Akte auf den Gepäckträger seines Fahrrads, hatte aber ein bisschen Angst, dass sie während der Fahrt runterrutschen und sich über halb Münster verteilen könnte. Er ging zu Fuß und schob das Rad nach Hause.

Unterwegs genoss er die frische Luft. Die Temperaturen waren ganz angenehm und den ganzen Weg über dachte er an nichts. Nur ab und zu besuchte ihn ein Gedanke wie ein angewehtes Blatt: Sein Bier im Kühlschrank. Der schwarze Fleece-Pulli, der unauffindbar blieb und wie Boerne vor zwei Tagen aus dem Nichts heraus vom Tisch aufgestanden war und sich seltsam verrenkt hatte. Wie er ihm dann wortreich die Yoga-Übung erklärt hatte, die, wie Boerne beteuerte, bei Rückenschmerzen wahre Wunder wirkte und die er dann formvollendet von Thiel sehen wollte, nachdem er fertig war und sein Hemd vorne schon fast ganz aus dem Hosenbund gerutscht. Wie er immer weitergeredet und Thiel irgendwann die Nerven verloren hatte und nach vorne hin zwar etwas Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte, weil ihm sein Bauch im Weg war, aber sich so weit nach hinten zurückdehnen konnte, dass zu seiner Verwunderung plötzlich alles einmal knackte – so laut, dass sie sich beide verwundert angesehen hatten und dann lachen mussten.

Thiel atmete tief ein und aus. Seine unaufgeräumte Küche. Die junge Frau, erdrosselt auf einem Spielplatz. Die Packung Risottoreis im Küchenschrank. Boernes rausgerutschtes Hemd.

 

Als Thiel zuhause war, räumte er die Küche auf. Nicht penibel, er schummelte, aber sie sah danach definitiv sehr viel besser aus. Er machte sich ein frühes Feierabendbier auf und ging die Akte nochmal durch.

Fast zwei Stunden später klingelte es an der Tür. Thiel sah auf die Uhr. Abendessen wäre dann auch mal ganz gut. Er öffnete.

„’nabend, Herr Professor.“

„Ach, Herr Thiel, Sie sind zuhause! Sehr gut!“

Boerne drängelte sich gleich an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung und ließ einen seiner Monologe vom Stapel. Diesmal war die unglaublich dämliche Frage einer Studentin der Aufhänger, eine blonde Dame mit dunklen Augen.

„Durchaus ansehnlich, aber wenn Sie mich fragen, Thiel, gehört sie zu jenen Mädchen aus gutem Hause, die nur deshalb Medizin studieren, um einen jungen Mann ihres Standes zum Heiraten zu finden. Die brechen dann ab und wofür hat sich unsereiner dann die ganze Mühe gemacht? Genau, genau! Für nichts und wieder nichts.“

Und so ging das in einem Stück fort. Boerne war dabei ins Wohnzimmer durchmarschiert, erkannte aber schnell seinen Irrtum: Thiel hatte gar nicht auf dem Sofa rumgelungert, sondern in der Küche. Die offene Akte lenkte Boerne eine Sekunde lang ab und Thiel fragte: „Können Sie Weißwein holen?“

„Wie meinen?“ Boerne blickte verdutzt von der Akte auf.

„Weißwein, Boerne, Sie wissen schon. Das, was Sie immer trinken, in Weiß?“

Boerne rollte mit den Augen.

„Mein lieber Thiel, ich weiß, was Weißwein ist. Was mich wundert ist, dass Sie auf einmal auf den Geschmack gekommen zu sein scheinen. Na ja, der Geschmack für Wein will gelernt sein. Bei Ihnen hat es eben etwas gedauert. Aber es bestand immer Hoffnung: Schließlich lernen Sie vom Besten!“

Nun war es an Thiel, die Augen zu verdrehen.

„Risotto, Boerne, ich will Risottoreis kochen. Mit Weißwein, versteh’n ’Se?“

„Ah!“, rief Boerne daraufhin aus und streckte triumphierend das Kinn hoch. „Noch sind Sie also doch an Hopfen und Malz verloren, wenn ich mir dieses kleine Wortspiel erlauben darf. Nun gut, ich hole Wein, Sie kochen für uns, wunderbar!“ Und sicheren Schrittes ging er zur Tür hinaus.

Thiel war sich nicht sicher, dass das so gedacht gewesen war, aber wenn nicht so, wie dann? Und weswegen hatte Boerne eigentlich nochmal bei ihm geklingelt? Hatte er ihm nicht etwas erzählen wollen? Thiels Blick fiel auf die Akte. Ach so, stimmt ja. Umgekehrt. Hatte er irgendwie kurz vergessen. War ja jetzt eigentlich ganz praktisch so. Konnte er Boerne nochmal fragen, wie er über den Fall dachte. Und dabei essen. Essen war jetzt gut.

Als Boerne zurückkam, kehrte er ohne Mantel zurück, aber mit zwei Flaschen Weißwein und fing schon beim Reingehen an, zu dozieren.

„Diesen hier“, sagte er und hielt Thiel eine der Flaschen unter die Nase, „opfere ich zur kulinarischen Verfeinerung Ihres Risotto. Und dieser hier“, fuhr er fort, indem er Thiel die andere Flasche vorzeigte, „passt hervorragend dazu.“

Er fing an zu erklären, was an dem Wein so besonders war, kam aber nicht weit, weil er mit vollem Körpereinsatz auf und ab wippte und Thiel auf einmal dachte, dass er wirklich Hunger hatte, aber auf was ganz anderes.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Schließt direkt an den vorherigen Teil an. Ein bisschen Zweisamkeit zum Valentinstag, wenngleich nicht so... fluffig.

**Teil 4**

 

*******

 

Danach war Boerne kurz im Bad verschwunden. Der machte immer mindestens so eine Art Katzenwäsche und hatte Thiel außerdem um ein T-Shirt gebeten, damit er nicht wieder das Hemd anziehen musste, das er den ganzen Tag zum Anzug getragen hatte. Thiel gab ihm eins von den alten, die er nicht mehr trug, weil sie zu eng geworden waren. Die einzige Alternative waren zwar neuere, aber viel zu große St.-Pauli-Shirts, die Boerne natürlich strikt ablehnte. Während Thiel dann selbst schnell duschte, musste Boerne mit dem Kochen angefangen haben, weil er jetzt, da Thiel aus dem Bad kam, am Herd stand und offensichtlich den Risottoreis zubereitete.

Thiel setzte sich an den Küchentisch und sah Boerne ein bisschen zu. Na ja. Eigentlich sah er vielmehr Boernes Rücken zu. Boernes Rücken ohne Jackett und Hemd war schon einen Anblick wert. Das T-Shirt war nicht optimal, denn es schmiegte sich nicht so an Boernes Figur, wie die grauen Shirts aus Boernes eigener Garderobe, die der manchmal zum Schlafen trug. Aber auch dieses hier legte doch immerhin seine Oberarme frei. Thiel verfolgte Boernes Bewegungen, ohne dass Boerne es mitbekam. Er konnte die kleinen, sich auf dem T-Shirt abzeichnenden Wellen im Schulterbereich beobachten, wenn Boernes Arme, ausschweifend wie immer, zu Wasser, Salz und Wein griffen und einfach so angenehm normal aussahen. So gar nicht übertrieben und aufgesetzt.

Boerne erschien Thiel danach immer so normal. Davor war er Boerne wie er leibt und lebt. Von sich überzeugt und eingenommen. Ein bisschen gestelzt. Unbeirrbar und so wahnsinnig stolz. Aber danach war er normal, ein bisschen weicher, zugänglicher. Ein bisschen mehr auf Augenhöhe.

Thiel gestand es sich nicht gern ein, aber Boerne brachte ihn regelmäßig und seit Langem aus dem Konzept. Er war selbst nicht normal, wenn Boerne in der Nähe war. Er war ungeduldiger, gereizter, unangenehmer. Ein bisschen roh. Nicht gerade die beste Version seiner selbst. Wenn sie beieinander waren, also nicht einfach irgendwo zusammen, sondern beieinander, überwand Thiel diese Verunsicherung mit Drängen. Bloß nicht nachdenken. Würde er zulassen, es langsam anzugehen, würden die Gedanken kommen, die er nicht dachte. Und er würde sich furchtbar ungeschickt anstellen. Davon war er überzeugt. Also drängte er, packte, zerrte, drückte und schob und irgendwie ging das ja dann doch auch ganz gut. Und danach war Boerne so normal und er selbst war auch wieder eine bessere Version seiner selbst.

Thiel schaute auf die kleinen Wellen und seufzte laut auf.

„Na, was ist denn jetzt mit der Frau Holtenberg? Gibt es Neues in dem Fall, von dem Sie zu berichten wüssten?“, fragte Boerne über seine Schulter, nichts ahnend, dass der Seufzer nicht Frau Holtenberg und ihrer Akte auf dem Küchentisch gegolten hatte, sondern ihm.

„Weiß’ nich’“, antwortete Thiel lapidar. „Ich komm’ hier nich’ weiter. Nichts Neues. In keinem der unaufgeklärten Fälle. Ich hab’ vorhin alles nochmal durchgeschaut. Es macht mich ’n bisschen verrückt.“

„Das habe ich gemerkt“, kommentierte Boerne mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln und rührte weiter. Thiel schnaubte kurz, um nicht lachen zu müssen. Boerne wiederum musste wegen des Schnaubens grinsen, aber das konnte Thiel zum Glück nicht sehen. Er rückte seine Brille zurecht und goss Weißwein nach.

„Wie wollen Sie das Risotto denn? Ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Sie es einfach so verspeisen wollten? Beim Essen sind Sie mir ja nun nicht als Purist aufgefallen. Bei Ihren kulturellen Vorlieben schon eher, und die Haute Cuisine wäre wohl dazuzuzählen, aber –“

„Da is’n Glas Pilze im Kühlschrank“, unterbrach Thiel ihn und legte gleich mit einer kurzen Rekapitulation des Falls Holtenberg nach, um Boerne nicht die Gelegenheit zu bieten, weiter seine Vorträge zu halten.

Boerne merkte das natürlich. Aber er hatte, ganz der Meister von Zwischentönen, für den er sich hielt, einen gewissen Frust aus Thiels Stimme herausgehört und ihn einfach einmal ein bisschen reden lassen. Das kam ja selten genug vor. Thiel stellte den ganzen Fall noch einmal dar und während Boerne unentwegt im Reis herumrührte und in regelmäßigen Abständen Wein nachgoss, stellte er in ebenso regelmäßigen Abständen völlig unnötige Fragen, deren Antwort er sich bereits denken konnte, die Thiel aber dabei halfen, seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Irgendwann war allerdings der Punkt erreicht, an dem es weder vor- noch zurückging, sie sich gegenüber saßen, ziemlich hungrig den Risottoreis verspeisten, den Boerne schlussendlich allein gekocht hatte, und jede Frage eine Sackgasse war.

Boerne sah Thiel dabei zu, wie er den Reis förmlich in sich reinschaufelte, ab und zu den guten Weißwein herunterspülte, dessen Vorzüglichkeit an Thiel natürlich komplett verloren ging, und die Augen auf die aufgeschlagene Akte geheftet hatte, ohne wirklich hinzusehen. Die wenigen Sekunden, in denen Thiel nicht kaute, legte er seine Stirn in Falten und schob seinen Unterkiefer vor, was seinen ohnehin vorhandenen Vorbiss noch deutlicher hervortreten ließ. Thiel war immer, wenn er das machte, anzusehen, dass er sich wort-wörtlich in einen Fall verbissen hatte, und Boerne sinnierte darüber, warum es Thiel entschlossen wirken ließ und nicht einfach nur debil, so wie alle anderen Menschen, die mit dieser Fehlstellung geschlagen waren.

Boerne verspürte den irrationalen Drang, Thiel auf die Nase zu küssen und dann zwischen die Augenbrauen, wo alles auf so höchst interessante Art und Weise zusammengefaltet war, aber weil er zuletzt seine Exfrau Isabelle über den Tisch hinweg einfach so mal geküsst hatte – bei Katja konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, alle anderen zählten nicht mehr – hatte er stattdessen einen genialen Einfall. Wie immer, wenn er nicht weiterwusste.

„Thiel, Sie müssen kreativ denken“, legte er los, indem er mit seiner Gabel auf Thiel zeigte, was dieser bedrohlich genug fand, um aufzusehen und zuzuhören. „Ich weiß schon, Thiel, zweiter Bildungsweg und so weiter, aber allein die jahrelange Erfahrung mit mir und meiner Arbeit sollte Ihnen nahegelegt haben, dass manchmal nur die ungewöhnlichen Wege zum Ziel führen.“

Die kleine Gemeinheit hatte er sich nicht verkneifen können. Er war immer noch irritiert, dass er einen Moment lang Thiels Nase hatte küssen wollen, notabene nachdem er Thiel dort an diesem Abend schon zufriedenstellend geküsst hatte, ein Gedanke bei dem er den Eindruck hatte, rot zu werden. Wieso war ihm das jetzt peinlich?

„Was ist in diesem Fall denn absolut unwahrscheinlich?“, fuhr er fort. „Wenn Sie bei den wahrscheinlichen Szenarien nicht mehr weiterkommen, Herr Hauptkommissar, dann eben bei den unwahrscheinlichen. Kreativität, verstehen Sie? Ungewöhnliches neu kombinieren.“

Dass Boerne plötzlich daran dachte, dass da am Tisch auch eine ungewöhnliche Kombination beisammensaß, ließ er sich nicht anmerken.

„Unwahrscheinlich ist, dass es einer von uns war“, sagte Thiel, wobei er leicht die Augen verdrehte. Blödes Spiel. Als ob er bei seinen Fällen nicht immer wieder den Faden neu aufrollen und komplett neu verstricken musste.

 „Thiel!“, seufzte Boerne dramatisch auf. „Jetzt werden Sie doch nicht albern. Nicht: Was ist totaler Unfug?, sondern: Was ist unwahrscheinlich? Ihre üblichen Gedanken und Nachfragen bringen Sie nicht weiter. Wenn Sie eine bessere Idee haben, nur her damit.“

Thiel schob seinen leeren Teller etwas nach vorne und verschränkte die Arme. Er fühlte sich ein wenig angegriffen. Wenn Boerne den Herrn Professor raushängen ließ – bitte. Aber von seiner eigenen Arbeit hatte Thiel eine ziemlich klare Vorstellung. Und weil das so war, musste er leider auch zugeben, dass er wirklich nicht weiterwusste.

„Es war die Mafia“, sagte er todernst.

„Oh“, machte Boerne verwundert. „Besser. Warum war es nicht die Mafia?“, hakte er nach und schenkte sich mehr Weißwein ein.

„Weil es, wie Sie sagen, Unfug ist. Genauso unwahrscheinlich ist, dass sie sich selbst erwürgt hat. Unwahrscheinlich ist, dass es um Geld ging und leider auch, dass es eine klassische Beziehungstat war. Wir haben das alles schon ermittelt, Boerne. Das bringt doch nichts.“

Thiel fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht.

„Nein, so bringt das wirklich nichts“, sagte Boerne und Thiel schaute ihn irritiert ob des Echos an. Mit dem Weinglas in der Hand lehnte Boerne sich zurück. „Wer die Tat begangen hat ist derzeit eine viel zu große Frage. Lassen Sie das doch mal außer Acht, Thiel. Nochmal: Was ist unwahrscheinlich?“

Thiel schob wieder den Unterkiefer vor, was Boerne etwas Hoffnung gab. Jetzt würde sich Thiel vielleicht ein bisschen mehr Mühe geben. Und Thiel fiel in der Tat vieles ein, das unwahrscheinlich war, nur hatte es nichts mit dem Fall zu tun.

„Na gut“, sagte er dann auf einmal und richtete sich in seinem Stuhl auf, ohne jedoch seine verschränkten Arme zu lösen. „Unwahrscheinlich ist, dass der schwarze Fleece-Pulli, den wir einfach nicht finden können, direkt vor unserer Nase liegt.“

Boerne rührte sich nicht und trank stattdessen einen Schluck Wein. Es kostete ihn große Überwindung, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er am liebsten den lieben Herrgott preisend aufgesprungen wäre. Das wäre aber nicht zielführend, und weil er so gerne an der Aufklärung des Falles beteiligt sein wollte, ließ er es bleiben.

„Wo ist das gute Stück denn?“, fragte er neugierig.

„Es ist…“, fing Thiel an und suchte offensichtlich nicht nur nach Worten, sondern auch nach einer Idee. „Der Pulli ist unwahrscheinlicherweise an einem Ort, wo wir ihn schon gesucht haben. Und zwar… bei einem der Angehörigen oder Freunden, obwohl von denen niemand tatverdächtig ist. Oder –“, warf er plötzlich ein bisschen aufgeregt ein, „unwahrscheinlicherweise irgendwo bei Frau Holtenberg selbst.“

 „Interessant.“ Boerne blieb ruhig. Er blickte in Thiels blaue Augen, die jetzt auffällig hell waren, und nickte langsam.

 „Oder“, meinte Thiel wieder und schaute zur Seite, weil ihm etwas eingefallen war, aber auch, weil Boerne ihn so komisch angesehen hatte, „was noch unwahrscheinlicher ist, ist, dass jemand gerade in dem Pulli rumläuft. Also, den einfach so trägt. Vor unserer Nase.“

Thiel schob die Akte wieder zu sich. Das ergab doch nicht richtig Sinn. Was brachte ihm dieser Gedanke? Derzeit mussten sie davon ausgehen, dass es tatsächlich eine Zufallstat gewesen war, wobei Frau Holtenbergs Handtasche mit dem vollständigen Inhalt noch bei ihr gelegen und es sich auch um keine Sexualstraftat gehandelt hatte. Und was brachte ihm da dann der Gedanke, dass der Zufallstäter, den sie nicht aufspüren konnten, immer noch in diesem verdammten schwarzen Fleece-Pulli herumlief? Das war wie die Erkenntnis, dass der Täter blaue Jeans trug. Ha ha ha.

Thiel grübelte. Boerne trank seinen Wein leer. Thiel fing an, laut zu denken, aber dennoch so leise, dass es mehr ein Murmeln und Grummeln war, während er in der Akte hin- und herblätterte. Irgendetwas an diesem Fleece-Pulli machte Thiel verrückt, aber er wusste nicht, was.

„Na, Herr Thiel, Sie scheinen Witterung aufgenommen zu haben. Offenkundig habe ich gut daran getan, Ihnen zu ein bisschen mehr kreativem Denken zu verhelfen.“

Boerne wartete auf eine Reaktion, aber Thiel hörte schon nicht mehr richtig zu, heftete Seiten aus der Akte, um sie mit anderen Seiten zu vergleichen und merkte nicht einmal, dass Boerne aufstand und ihre Teller wegräumte.

Während Boerne abspülte, konnte er nicht anders als bei sich selbst gemischte Gefühle zu konstatieren. Es war alles andere als klar, ob das, was Thiel da gerade zu fassen suchte, ihm am Ende irgendwie weiterhelfen würde. Immerhin setzte sich Thiel mit dem Fall auseinander und würde sich damit beruhigen können, dass er immer wieder versuchte, einen neuen Ansatz zu finden. Und das freute Boerne, wenn er ehrlich war. Aber ihm war auch etwas flau im Magen. Er war zu den Ausführungen über die blonde Studentin mit den dunklen Augen zurückgekehrt und gab den Zwischenfall mit ihrer dummen Frage zum Besten, während er die Teller reinigte, aber Thiel folgte seinen Erzählungen überhaupt nicht mehr. Vielleicht war Boerne aber auch so komisch, weil jetzt wieder der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, an dem er eigentlich langsam mal wieder – nein, dachte Boerne kurz erschrocken, vielleicht waren es am Ende die Pilze! Er richtete einen etwas verärgerten Blick auf Thiel, den dieser gar nicht wahrnahm, verabschiedete sich absichtlich so leise, dass Thiel nicht darauf eingehen würde und verließ die Wohnung.

Thiel war in der Akte vergraben und war sich sicher, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Er blätterte hin und her und dachte kurz darüber nach, was wäre, wenn es den Fleece-Pulli überhaupt nicht gäbe. Das war ja auch ziemlich unwahrscheinlich. Natürlich gab es den Fleece-Pulli. Thiel stockte. Oder? Hektisch blätterte er wieder zu Boernes Bericht. Kaum suchten seine Augen die entsprechende Stelle, fanden sie auch schon, was er mit einem heftigen Rutsch im Magen befürchtet hatte: Kleidungsstück. Da stand nur, dass es eine Art schwarzes Kleidungsstück aus Fleece gewesen sein musste. In Thiels Kopf rollte eine ganze Produktpalette ab: Jacke, Mütze, Schal, Handschuhe – was war sonst so aus Fleece? Und warum, verdammt, hatten sie immer von einem Pulli gesprochen? Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Kleidungsstück! Das war doch nicht zu fassen.

Er schaute hoch und wollte Boerne fragen, was das sonst noch alles bedeuten könnte, stellte aber fest, dass die einzige Spur, die von Boerne übrig geblieben war, das leere Weinglas auf dem Tisch und das gespülte Geschirr im Abtropfgestell war. Stimmt ja, erinnerte sich Thiel vage, der war ja jetzt schon weg. Er schaute auf die Uhr. Knapp nach Mitternacht. _Na ja_ , dachte er – brach den Gedanken aber ab. Ihm war auf einmal alles zu viel. Mit einem Ruck schob er die Akte ganz weit weg, schob Frau Holtenberg, den Fleece-Pulli und Boerne weg, stand auf, holte sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und warf sich im Wohnzimmer auf das Sofa. Er machte den Fernseher an, versuchte, sich auf die Wiederholung irgendeiner Comedy-Serie zu konzentrieren und schlief bei der zweiten Folge, als sein Bier noch halb voll war, endlich ein.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interludium, nennt man das wohl.

**Teil 5**

 

*******

Was Thiel selbst nicht so ganz verstand und Boerne nicht ahnte, war, dass Thiel Boerne manchmal am liebsten sofort wieder aus der Wohnung werfen wollte, sobald Boerne da war.

Manchmal kam Boerne mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit an und stolzierte geradewegs in sein Wohnzimmer, seine Küche oder gleich in sein Bett, als ob Thiel nur Staffage wäre und sich gefälligst nach ihm zu richten habe. Manchmal fühlte Thiel sich wie das sprichwörtliche Mittel zum Zweck, wie jemand, der Boerne beim Reden zuhören sollte, der applaudieren sollte und sich zur Verfügung stellen. Thiel verstand nicht so ganz, warum er sich manchmal so fühlte. So ausgenutzt, obwohl ihn Boerne offensichtlich brauchte – auf die eine oder andere Art. Es störte ihn. Aber er wollte lieber nicht weiter darüber nachdenken.

Boerne stand dann zum Beispiel in seiner Küche, so wie jetzt, und schwadronierte darüber, dass es doch eigentlich einzig und allein ihm zu verdanken sei, dass Thiel überhaupt irgendetwas in seinen Ermittlungen erreichte, und dann schaffte es Thiel manchmal nicht, auf Durchzug zu schalten. Dann bekam er alles in den falschen Hals. So wie jetzt zum Beispiel, nachdem er endlich mit viel Überzeugungskraft und noch mehr stichhaltigen Argumenten bei Frau Klemm erwirkt hatte, dass der Fall Holtenberg in der Prioritätenliste nach oben geschoben wurde, auch wenn es genau genommen keine neuen Erkenntnisse gab. Ein paar Wochen lang hatte Thiel den Fall in jeder freien Minute unter dem Gesichtspunkt neu durchgekaut, nicht mehr auf den einen verfluchten schwarzen Fleece-Pulli fixiert zu sein. Er wusste selbst am besten, dass der saudumme Fehler im Sprachgebrauch möglicherweise entscheidend gewesen war. Daher bestand umso weniger die Notwendigkeit, dass Boerne extra darauf herumritt.

Boerne gestikulierte, Boerne redete, Boerne belehrte und Boerne tadelte. Manchmal, stellte Thiel fest, manchmal, also zum Beispiel jetzt, würde er Boerne am liebsten einfach vor die Füße kotzen.

Wie er da so völlig von sich und seinem Genie überzeugt vor ihm stand und sich selbst in den schönsten Farben malte und Thiel als Hinterwäldler aussehen ließ, machte Thiel ganz betroffen. Betroffen, wie er diesen Mann auch nur eine halbe Minute anziehend finden konnte, liebenswert und interessant. Thiel hatte gerade nur Verachtung übrig. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass er mit diesem Mann geschlafen hatte. Mehrfach. Er wich immer weiter weg von Boerne, ein Wunsch nach Rückzug, Abstand und Ruhe, der fast überwältigend war. Manchmal überkam ihn dieser Wunsch, so wie jetzt zum Beispiel. Als Reaktion darauf, dass Boerne so herablassend war. Aber wenn er so herablassend war, wieso ließ sich Boerne dann überhaupt immer wieder auf ihn ein? Es war so verwirrend. An guten Tagen fand Thiel das irgendwie angenehm rätselhaft. An schlechten Tagen war er kurz davor, Boerne aus der Wohnung zu werfen. So wie jetzt. Oder waren die guten Tage die schlechten Tage?

Während Boerne unermüdlich seinen Wortschwall über ihn ergoss, bekam Thiel immer weniger Luft. Wie böse tosende Wellen schlugen Boernes Worte immer wieder gegen ihn. Ein paar verschluckte er dabei und sie schwappten in seinem Bauch weiter, immer weiter, so, dass sie ihm die Kehle zuschnürten und am Atmen hinderten. Manchmal, also zum Beispiel genau jetzt, würde er Boerne am liebsten einfach vor die Füße kotzen.

Und heute sagte er das auch so.

Und Boerne brach mitten im Satz ab und schaute Thiel an und Thiel hätte viel, sehr viel dafür gegeben, Boernes Gesichtsausdruck zu verstehen. Er versuchte, die Situation zu entschärfen, indem er hinterherschob, dass Boerne jetzt besser wieder gehen sollte, weil er einen beschissenen Tag gehabt hatte. Boerne schaute ihn kurz an, wünschte sehr förmlich eine gute Nacht und ging.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Was Boerne selbst nicht so ganz verstand und Thiel nicht ahnte, war, dass Boerne Thiel manchmal am liebsten etwas hinterherwerfen würde, wenn er ging.

Manchmal stand Thiel auf, wenn Boerne noch ganz schwummrig war oder wenn sie sich längst wieder unterhielten und Boerne gerade dachte, er könnte jetzt noch eine Flasche Wein aufmachen. Thiel stand dann auf, versuchte sein gestammeltes „Ja, also dann…“ irgendwie selbstsicher klingen zu lassen, rutschte in seine wie immer lädiert wirkende Kleidungsstücke und sagte mit seinem unverkennbaren, halben Lächeln „Tschüss“ oder „Bis morgen“, wobei sein halbes Lächeln eigentlich eher ein Ein-Viertel-Lächeln war und er Boerne zudem gar nicht richtig anschaute.

Das ließ in Boerne Ärger hochkochen, von dem er gar nicht wusste, dass er da war und so schnell den Siedepunkt erreichen konnte. Er versuchte dann, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, indem er sich mit mannigfaltigen Gedanken darüber ablenkte, was alles in seiner Reichweite war, das er Thiel rein theoretisch hinterherwerfen könnte und das dann – so stellte Boerne es sich mit Genugtuung vor – mit einem äußerst zufriedenstellenden, klirrenden oder donnernden Geräusch gegen die Wand oder die Tür krachen würde.

Boerne konnte sie dann alle hören. Seine Eltern, seine Schwester, seine Lehrer und später sogar Isa, wie sie ihm alle dasselbe sagten: _Bezieh’ nicht immer alles auf Dich_. Oder: _Es hat nicht immer alles mit Dir zu tun_. Oder: _Du kannst nicht immer erwarten, dass man ständig Rücksicht auf Dich nimmt_. Manchmal machten Menschen Dinge, bei denen es nicht um einen selbst ging. Und sie trafen Entscheidungen, ohne einen zu fragen. Boerne überlegte dann wohlwollend, dass es unter den gegebenen Umständen sein konnte, dass Thiel genauso ungern wie er selbst mitten in der Nacht seinen Schlaf unterbrach, um wieder in seine Wohnung zu gehen. Oder dass Thiel vielleicht einfach erschöpft von der Arbeit war und schnell in seinem eigenen Bett zur Ruhe kommen wollte. So was hätte dann ja nichts mit ihm zu tun.

Glaubhaft fand Boerne das nicht. In Gedanken saß er dann mit seinen Eltern, seiner Schwester, seinen Lehrern und gelegentlich auch mit Isa an einem Tisch, lehnte sich zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich hatte es mit ihm zu tun, wenn Thiel ging und er sich manchmal darüber aufregte und nicht nachvollziehen konnte, warum. Manchmal ging Thiel nämlich und er war voll und ganz erleichtert. Das kam auch vor.

So hatte er die gedachten Zurechtweisungen mit Bravour gekontert: Natürlich bezog er den Ärger, den er manchmal verspürte, wenn Thiel ging, gänzlich auf sich, denn es ging hier um seinen Ärger, den er nicht verstand, und nicht um Thiel und seine selbst gefällten Entscheidungen darüber, wann er in seine eigene Wohnung zurückzukehren gedachte. Aber es war natürlich ein Pyrrhussieg im Denkduell gegen die einzigen Neunmalklugen, von denen er sich jemals in seinem Leben etwas hatte sagen lassen. Denn er war wieder am Anfang und musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihm eben manchmal etwas ausmachte, wenn Thiel ging.

Einmal hatte er sich auf die Situation vorbereitet. Er konnte sich selbst natürlich sehr gut einschätzen und hatte mit absoluter Sicherheit gewusst, dass es an jenem Abend für ihn in Ordnung war, wenn Thiel dann gehen würde. Genau deshalb war der Zeitpunkt perfekt gewählt. Zu viel emotionaler Einsatz hätte dem Unterfangen nicht gut getan. Und als er nach Thiel aus dem Bad kam und Türen schloss und Lichtschalter betätigte, lehnte er eine Zwischentür, die sonst immer sperrangelweit offen stand, an, verschob einen Stuhl und legte einen Schuh etwas quer vor die Haustür, als sei das nur eine Unachtsamkeit. Sollte sich Thiel doch den Hals brechen, wenn er ging.

Das Problem war, dass das dann auch geklappt hatte. Es war kurz nach zwei Uhr morgens, als sich Thiel schwerfällig vom Bett erhob und im Halbschlaf auf den Weg machte. Unkoordiniert, wie man in diesem Zustand nun einmal war, fiel es Thiel sowieso schon nicht einfach, keinen Lärm zu machen. Besonders grazil war er ja grundsätzlich nicht. In jener Nacht aber konnte Boerne Thiel wie eine Flipperkugel durch die Wohnung stolpern hören. Hier die Tür, gegen die Thiel ziemlich heftig knallte, da der Stuhl, an dem er sich stieß, als er seine Kleider vom Sofa holte und schließlich das Straucheln an der Wohnungstür, als er auf Boernes Schuh getreten war. Boerne war bei jeder Kollision zusammengezuckt und konnte jedes geflüsterte _Aua_ und _Scheiße_ hören, als würde Thiel ihn anbrüllen. Er tat es nie wieder und er warf Thiel auch nie irgendetwas hinterher.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es geht weiter mit dem, was so tut, als sei es ein Handlungsfaden. (Mit dem Posten hingegen geht es erst in einer Woche wieder weiter.... bis dahin!)

**Teil 6**

 

*******

 

Boerne saß vornübergebeugt auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer und schaute noch zu später Stunde die Kursklausuren seiner Studenten durch. Hiwis hatten die natürlich schon korrigiert, doch Boerne prüfte trotzdem jede einzelne abgegebene Leistung und beäugte vor allem jene kritisch, für die seine Hiwis besonders gute oder besonders schlechte Bewertungen vorgeschlagen hatten. Die Anzahl der sehr guten war natürlich verschwindend gering. Als er die x-te Klausur betrachtete, die irgendwo im Durchschnitt lag, und merkte, dass er sie nicht mehr richtig von den anderen unterscheiden konnte, schenkte er sich zwar vom Rotwein nach, trank aber aus seinem Wasserglas und nagte an einer Olive, bis er den Kern mit einem theatralischen Seufzer, der an Thiel gerichtet war, in das entsprechende Schälchen fallen ließ.

Thiel saß neben ihm und hatte zur Abwechslung keine Akte vor sich liegen, sondern seinen Handyvertrag, aus dem er versuchte schlau zu werden. Sie hatten sich deswegen gestritten. Nicht schwerwiegend, eher so wie immer, aber dennoch. Weil Boerne natürlich felsenfest davon überzeugt war, dass er genau wusste, was an Thiels Handyvertrag alles schlecht war und welcher viel besser wäre und wo er gerade dabei war, machte er sich gleich auch noch über Thiels altes Handy lustig, das sich angeblich ähnlich zum digitalen Zeitalter verhielt wie Thiels Jeans zur derzeitigen Mode. Thiel hatte Boerne dreimal gebeten und schließlich aufgefordert, ihn in Ruhe seinen Kram machen zu lassen, mit dem Hinweis, dass er sich ja auch nicht in Boernes Klausuren mischte, woraufhin Boerne schon ausgeholt hatte, um weiß-Gott-was darauf zu antworten, als Thiel sichtlich genervt meinte, er würde gleich gehen.

Komischerweise hatte Boerne daraufhin zwar mit den Augen gerollt, aber blieb ansonsten still. Einige Minuten schüttelte er noch mit dem Kopf und sah immer wieder zu Thiel, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, aber irgendwann war er dann so konzentriert auf seine Arbeit, dass er vergaß, dass sie sich gestritten hatten und fand es, als es ihm wieder einfiel, furchtbar unpraktisch. Mit dem lauten Seufzer hoffte er, Thiel eine Art Friedensangebot zu machen, das dieser annehmen würde.

Und Thiel nahm an.

„Ist es wirklich so schlimm?“

Thiel hatte von seinen Papieren hochgesehen und kaum, dass er auf ihrem imaginären Schachbrett, auf dem sie sich ständig befanden, auf Boernes Zucken hin diesen offenen Zug gemacht hatte, schob Boerne seine Figuren auch schon herum und legte den Turm frei, indem er zu lamentieren anfing.

„Sie haben ja keine Vorstellung, wie schlimm, werter Thiel! Was soll nur eines fernen Tages aus der Münsteraner Rechtsmedizin werden, wenn alle Studenten solche Leistungen abliefern! Ach, was sage ich da, was für Leistungen? Das ist wahrlich ein Desaster nach dem anderen! Ich prophezeie der hiesigen Rechtsmedizin eine ganz, ganz dunkle Zukunft. Sie wird zwar dereinst den glanzvollen Namen Karl-Friedrich-Boerne-Institut tragen, aber dann lieblos an die Wand gefahren, weil die Rechtsmediziner von morgen heute noch nicht einmal in der Lage sind, Würgemale von simplen Knutschflecken zu unterscheiden.“

Thiel musste bei diesen Worten kurz auflachen und Boerne beglückwünschte sich innerlich dafür, dass er die Fachbegriffe lieber gleich weggelassen hatte, um Thiel nicht zu provozieren.

„Warum schauen Sie sich eigentlich Arbeiten durch, die offensichtlich schon korrigiert sind? Ist das nicht doppelt gemoppelt?“

Das zu fragen, war ein Fehler gewesen, denn Boerne redete sich bei seiner Antwort völlig in Rage, begann bei den Klausuren und ging zur allgemeinen deutschen Hochschulpolitik über, sodass er überhaupt nicht richtig registrierte, dass Thiel ihm eine Hand in den Nacken gelegt hatte und vorsichtig drückte. Erst, als Thiel seinen Daumen weiter oben in den Haaransatz grub, brach Boerne schlagartig mit einem _Oh Gott_ ab, ließ den Kopf nach vorne fallen und machte die Augen zu.

Thiel lächelte in sich hinein. Ja, er hatte auch ein paar Tricks auf Lager. Zu seinen besten gehörte, Boerne zum Schweigen zu bringen. Bei der Arbeit wurde er manchmal laut oder gefährlich leise, wenn Boerne nicht in der Lage war, auch mal einen Punkt zu machen. In ihren vier Wänden aber, hier wie dort, hatte Thiel durch genaue Beobachtung inzwischen ein paar Asse im Ärmel, die er immer besser auszuspielen wusste.

Boerne hingegen war überzeugt, dass er selbst es war, der Thiel durch subtile Taktik dazu gebracht hatte, den frei gelegten Turm zu erklimmen – zumal auf weitaus interessantere Art und Weise als vorgesehen. Er ließ sich von Thiels Händen traktieren und merkte erst jetzt, da Thiel die Knoten löste, dass er völlig verspannt war. Er machte zustimmende Geräusche, damit Thiel ja nicht aufhörte, aber auch, weil es zu schwierig geworden war, sie zu unterdrücken. Thiel wiederum wusste, dass er sich, wenn er Boerne im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes weich gemacht hatte, im Grunde so gut wie alles erlauben konnte. Von wegen Tiger, musste Thiel denken, ein großer Kater war das.

Und dann lehnte er sich herüber und küsste Boernes Nacken. Zuerst hatte er nur einen einzigen Kuss platzieren wollen, aber dann wurde noch einer daraus und noch einer und als Boerne nicht mehr genau sagen konnte, was sich jetzt eigentlich besser anfühlte, die Massage oder die Küsse, drehte er sich zu Thiel und ließ Kursklausuren Kursklausuren sein.

Und gerade als sie an dem Punkt waren, da sie längst ins Schlafzimmer gewechselt waren und etliche Kleidungsstücke in die ungefähre Richtung von Stühlen, Sofas oder wenigstens Ablagen geworfen hatten und Thiel dabei war, seine Zunge in Boernes Bauchnabel gleiten zu lassen - was, wie er nunmehr nur zu gut wusste, die Konsequenz haben würde, dass Boerne nicht nur einen, sondern gleich zwei Gänge hochschaltete – in genau dem Moment klingelte es an der Tür.

Sofort sahen sie einander erschrocken an. Doch bevor einer von ihnen reagieren konnte, klingelte es erneut. Das ließ sie schließlich in hektischen Aktionismus verfallen.

„Wer – ich frage: wer, Thiel, wagt es, um diese Uhrzeit noch zu stören? Madonna! Es ist doch schon kurz vor Mitternacht!“, schimpfte Boerne und streifte sich hastig sein Hemd über. „Das können ja wohl nur betrunkene Rowdies sein! Zum Glück habe ich die Polizei im Haus!“

Thiel zerrte panisch an seinen Klamotten herum und hoffte inständig, dass wer-auch-immer vor dem Haus stand und nicht schon vor der Tür, sodass er noch schnell in seine Wohnung hechten konnte. Boerne hatte das Fenster aufgerissen, um nachzusehen, wer da klingelte.

„Fräulein Krustenstern! Was verschafft mir zu solch später Stunde die Ehre?“

„Ist der Chef vielleicht bei Ihnen?“, hörte Thiel Nadeshda lautstark nach oben rufen. „Er macht nicht auf. Und an sein Handy geht er auch nicht!“

Thiel hatte eine halbe Sekunde Zeit für ein Stoßgebet, dass Boerne mitdenken und irgendetwas erfinden würde, aber da drehte sich Boerne, immer noch aus dem Fenster hängend, auch schon nach ihm um.

„Wo haben Sie Ihr Handy gelassen, Thiel?“, monierte er und verriet Nadeshda damit, dass Thiel tatsächlich um kurz vor Mitternacht immer noch bei Boerne war.

Den Sprung in die eigene Wohnung konnte sich Thiel jetzt also sparen. Boerne machte Nadeshda unten auf und fragte Thiel immer wieder irritiert, wie er sein Handy bei sich liegen lassen konnte, während er Hemd und Haare glattzustreichen versuchte und Thiel weiter achtlos alle Kleidungsstücke überstreifte, von denen er hoffte, dass sie ihm gehörten – solange sie passten, musste es ja stimmen.

„Das ist jetzt wirklich das erste Mal überhaupt! Kann doch mal passieren!“, rechtfertigte Thiel sich schnell, setzte sich an den Küchentisch und gab sich redlich Mühe, so entspannt zu wirken wie Boerne, der Nadeshda öffnete und sie so nonchalant begrüßte, als würde er eine Party schmeißen.

_Unglaublich_ , dachte Thiel. Hatte er nicht gerade eben noch an Boernes Bauchnabel geleckt? Wie machte Boerne das nur? Ihm dagegen fiel es enorm schwer, nahtlos zum Fall Holtenberg überzugehen, von dem Nadeshda nun einigermaßen schnell erzählte, während sie immer wieder zwischen ihrem Chef und Boerne hin- und herblickte, sodass sich Thiel sicher war, dass sie irgendetwas gemerkt hatte.

Schlimmer, fand Thiel eigentlich, er hatte eine LED-Leuchte auf der Stirn und wie bei diesen Kurznachrichten im Fernsehen lief da ein Text ab, der in etwa sagte: Seht her, ich, Frank Thiel, war gerade dabei, Sex mit Boerne zu haben. Mit _Boerne_ , dachte Thiel und wunderte sich sofort, warum das jetzt wichtig war und nicht, dass er überhaupt vor einer Minute noch Sex mit irgendwem gehabt hatte. Und wieso wollte er eigentlich in Grund und Boden versinken? War denn kein Privatleben erlaubt? Aber war Boerne denn jetzt Privatleben?

Während er versuchte, Nadeshda zuzuhören, die vom Sohn einer Kollegin des Opfers erzählte und dass sich die beiden nur zwei-, dreimal im Leben begegnet waren bis zum fatalen Aufeinandertreffen am Spielplatz, da rollten in Thiels Kopf all die Gedanken, die er doch eigentlich überhaupt gar nie hatte denken wollen, wie in einem Steinbruch los.


	7. Chapter 7

**Teil 7**

 

*******

 

Thiel erzählte Boerne dann keine 24 Stunden später, dass der Mord an Frau Holtenberg keine Beziehungstat gewesen war, aber eben auch keine reine Zufallstat. Er zeigte sich ganz zermürbt darüber, dass er im Nachhinein Hinweise entdeckte, die er hätte sehen sollen, die damals aber, als sie rein gar nichts über Florian K. und Anton M. gewusst hatten, einfach übersehen worden waren.

„Aber“, verteidigte sich Thiel sogleich, ohne Boerne Zeit zu lassen, seine Fähigkeiten und damit gleich seine ganze Person in Frage zu stellen, „wir haben sogar die Mutter von Florian als Kollegin des Opfers nur am Rande befragt. Das war echt so ’ne große Abteilung! Im Nachhinein ist man immer schlauer. Wir hätten alle Arbeitskontakte samt deren Familien durchleuchten müssen. Aber dafür reicht ja meist weder das Personal noch die Zeit.“

Thiel schnaubte, während er mit Boerne am späten Feierabend durch die Stadt lief.

„Andererseits“, räumte er weiter ein, „hat dieser Florian im Affekt gehandelt. Ich versteh’ echt nicht, wie wir so lange nichts finden konnten.“

Er stapfte missmutig vor sich hin und maulte über den schwarzen Fleece-Pulli, den es nicht gab, dafür Schal und Handschuhe, die sie bei Florian gefunden hatten und die dann auch zu den Fasern passten, die an den Fingernägeln des Opfers gefunden worden waren.

„Tatsache ist“, fuhr er fort, „dass irgendwas im KK11 gründlich schief gelaufen ist. Ich hab’ Nadeshda den Auftrag gegeben, anhand des Falls unsere Arbeitsprozesse unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Vielleicht kann man da was verbessern.“

Das schien das Ende von Thiels ungewöhnlich langer Tirade zu sein. Innerlich ärgerte er sich aber weiter – darüber, dass sie den Fall nicht früher aufgeklärt hatten und dass er jetzt tatsächlich mit Boerne unterwegs war, um einen von Boerne auserkorenen Handyanbieter aufzusuchen, der den von Boerne auserwählten Handytarif führte und sogar schon vorab von Boerne angerufen worden war, damit sie sich nach der Arbeit die zwei Kundenberater nicht noch mit einem Dutzend anderer Leute teilen mussten, die auch erst abends Zeit hatten, sich um diese Dinge zu kümmern.

Boerne schaute Thiel von der Seite an.

„Halten Sie es denn für angemessen, ausgerechnet dem Fräulein Krusenstern solch eine schwerwiegende Aufgabe anzuvertrauen? Schließlich ist sie Teil des KK11 und hat den Fall doch von Anfang an mit Ihnen bearbeitet, nicht?“

Thiel blickte ihn grimmig an.

„Nun gut, nun gut. Seit Sie den Fall wieder auf Ihrem Tisch haben, hat sie Sie sehr unterstützt, das gebe ich ja zu“, versuchte Boerne zu beschwichtigen. „Wissen Sie, Thiel, wahre Größe erkennt man daran, dass man in der Lage ist, Fehler einzugestehen und dass man aus diesen lernt. Nur so kommt Fortschritt zustande, denn jemand, der immer nur richtig läge, würde nie etwas Neues entdecken. Das, mein lieber Thiel, ist das Wesen der Wissenschaft. Ihr Fall, der Sie nun so mitnimmt, obgleich Sie ihn nun letztlich dank des Fräuleins Krusenstern und natürlich meiner Wenigkeit aufklären konnten – ein Umstand, der Sie mit Freude und Dankbarkeit erfüllen sollte –, dieser Fall hat es Ihnen ermöglicht, einen kurzen Blick auf die wunderbare Welt der wissenschaftlichen Rätsel zu werfen, die ich mein Eigen nenne.“

„Wann haben Sie jemals einen Fehler eingestanden?“, fragte Thiel verwundert und sah nicht mehr ganz so grübelnd aus. Boerne war froh und hob mit Triumph sein Kinn ein wenig an.

„Ich mache keine Fehler, mein lieber Thiel. Das sollten Sie doch inzwischen begriffen haben.“

Thiel murmelte nur so etwas wie _Is’ klar_ … und Boerne musste ein wenig grinsen. Damit Thiel es nicht sah, schaute er zur anderen Straßenseite rüber, aber er konnte Thiels Augen in seinem Rücken spüren und hoffte, dass Thiel vielleicht auch ein ganz klein wenig grinsen musste und nicht mehr ganz so schlecht gelaunt war.

Der Fall setzte Thiel zu. Boerne war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob es nur daran lag, dass der Mord so vertrackt gewirkt hatte und dann doch eher banal abgelaufen war oder ob es nicht auch daran lag, dass ihnen allen das Mordmotiv so absurd vorgekommen war. Zumindest absurd für heutige Zeiten.

Frau Holtenberg hatte den zur Tatzeit noch minderjährigen Florian K. mit Anton M. beim Stelldichein erwischt. Sie hatte den Jungen, den sie dank ihres sehr guten und verhängnisvollen Gedächtnisses sofort von einem betrieblichen Sommerfest wiedererkannt hatte, zur Rede gestellt, weil sie es bedenklich fand, dass er um die späte Uhrzeit noch nicht zuhause war. Wie Anton M. dann zu Protokoll gegeben hatte, kam es zu einem heftigen Wortgefecht, weswegen er selbst lieber den Rückzug angetreten hatte und einfach gegangen war. Lange Monate hatte er dann völlig verdrängt, dass er vor Ort gewesen war – auch als er das erste Mal in einer Zeitung las, dass genau dort die Leiche einer Frau gefunden worden war. Erst jetzt, nachdem neue Aufrufe an die Bevölkerung herausgegangen waren, hatte sich Anton M. endlich getraut, im Präsidium aufzukreuzen – angetrunken und fast schon nachts, weswegen Nadeshda sie dann wort-wörtlich aus dem Bett geklingelt hatte.

Boerne schaute wieder zu Thiel, der völlig in Gedanken versunken zu sein schien. Am Ende hatte sich darüber hinaus herausgestellt, dass Florian K. deshalb in Panik geraten war, weil seine Familie streng religiös und überaus konservativ war und er nicht wollte, dass irgendjemand wusste, dass er sich mit einem anderen Jungen auf einem Spielplatz getroffen hatte. Die Verzweiflung war wohl so groß gewesen, dass er Frau Holtenberg erwürgt hatte.

Wie banal, seufzte Boerne in Gedanken. Deswegen brachte man doch niemanden um. Und schon gar nicht heutzutage. Es war furchtbar, und genau das waren auch seine Worte gewesen, als Thiel ihm dargelegt hatte, was da eigentlich passiert war. Es hatte so absurd geklungen, dass er sich dazu hatte hinreißen lassen, Thiel davon zu erzählen, dass die Boernes ja nun auch eher konservativ waren, wertekonservativ, wie er betonte, Bildung, Kunst und Kultur schätzend und gute Kontakte in die höheren Kreise pflegend, aber dass selbst in so bürgerlichen Großfamilien immer irgendjemand dem gleichen Geschlecht zugetan war und man nun einmal mit der Zeit und ihren Errungenschaften gehen musste, zu denen gehörte, jeden nach seiner Façon selig werden zu lassen. Wobei er spontan an Onkel Gustav gedacht hatte und erst im zweiten Moment plötzlich und ganz erschrocken an sich selbst.

Thiel hatte ihn sehr komisch angesehen, so, als höre er ihm tatsächlich zu, was selten genug vorkam, und dann hatte Thiel nur so ein kleines, nachdenkliches Geräusch gemacht und hatte sich fast ohne Gegenwehr dazu überreden lassen, mit Boerne einen neuen Handyvertrag abschließen zu gehen.

Boerne hatte ihm lang und ausführlich von diesem Vertrag erzählt, um sich selbst davon abzulenken, dass der Punkt gekommen war, an dem er sich langsam einmal eingestehen sollte, dass sein Abenteuer mit Thiel kein Faux-pas mehr war, kein Ausrutscher, den er unter „Ferner liefen“ verbuchen konnte. Aber wenn das Experiment längst zu einer lang angelegten Versuchsreihe ausgedehnt war, überlegte Boerne, würde es dann einen Unterschied machen, wenn manche Parameter verändert werden würden? Spielte es eine Rolle, ob es Thiel war? Konnte es letztlich auch ein anderer Mann sein? War es das, was hier gerade lief? Oder lief etwas ganz anderes? Boerne war es gewohnt, dass man bei Experimenten nicht immer wusste, was am Ende das Ergebnis sein würde. In diesem Falle aber fühlte er sich akut wie die berühmte Laborratte. Es war nicht schön, nicht zu wissen, was mit einem selbst passierte.

Boerne sah die Filiale des Handyanbieters und beschleunigte seinen Gang. Ablenkung tat not.

„Kommen Sie, Thiel, ich habe nicht ewig Zeit!“, rief er, ohne auf Thiel zu warten, und betrat das Geschäft. Dass ihm Thiel gefolgt war, vernahm er an dessen dahingeschnoddertem _Moin_. Zielgerichtet ging Boerne an den Wartenden vorbei und sprach die Dame an, die gerade eine Kundin betreute. Diese war ob der Unterbrechung ihres laufenden Gesprächs ganz irritiert, versprach aber, ihrer Kollegin gleich Bescheid zu geben. Als sich Thiel zu ihnen gesellte, warf sie ihm einen kurzen, strengen Blick zu, weil sie ihn zunächst für einen weiteren Kunden hielt, der sie daran hindern wollte, ihre eigentliche Kundin nicht komplett zu verprellen.

„Es handelt sich um einen neuen Vertrag für eben diesen Herrn hier an meiner Seite, Herrn Thiel“, klärte Boerne die Situation kurzerhand auf.

Er nahm die Erläuterung vor, weil ihm der kühle Blick der offensichtlich inkompetenten und seiner bescheidenen Einschätzung nach zudem schlecht geschulten Verkäuferin nicht entgangen war. Es war ein Blick von außen gewesen, der Blick eines Dritten, mit dem er selbst für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auf sich und Thiel schaute und mit dem er zu erkennen glaubte, dass Thiel wirklich nicht zu ihm passte.

Thiel sah schludrig aus und war vom Anblick der vielen Hightech-Handys und Smartphones eindeutig überfordert. Außerdem reichte ihm die Verkaufstheke lächerlicherweise bis zum Solarplexus. Nein wirklich, Thiel sah neben ihm einfach aus wie Thema verfehlt. Was hatte nur dazu geführt, dass es zwischen ihnen gekommen war, wie es gekommen war? Und vor allem: Sah man es ihnen an? Sah man es ihm, dem Herrn Professor, an, dass er mit Thiel noch ganz anders verkehrte als berufsbedingt?

Eigentlich war das alles letztlich nur so zu erklären, dass Boerne die ganze Zeit über, sein ganzes Leben lang, falsch gelegen hatte mit der doch so selbstverständlichen Annahme, dass es Frauen waren, denen man zu gefallen hatte, denen zu imponieren war, die etwas Glück in seinen Alltag zu bringen vermochten. Gut – dass Letzteres in der Regel eine irrige Annahme war, hatte er, wie alle Männer, schneller gelernt, als ihm lieb war. Aber ansonsten hatte doch nie etwas daraufhin gedeutet, dass Frauen nicht seine alleinige Aufmerksamkeit gelten sollte. Und Boerne lag schließlich nie falsch.

Das eine Mal damals, das galt nicht. Er war 14 gewesen und schon zum wiederholten Male hoffnungslos in eine Mitschülerin verliebt. Kurz das Küssen ausprobieren, um für später vorbereitet zu sein, das war aus damaliger Sicht nur vernünftig gewesen. Eine im Nachhinein amüsante Episode, die man nun einmal nicht vergaß. Was war eigentlich aus dem Sohn der von Wieses geworden? War der damals nicht zum Studieren nach Berlin gegangen?

Nein, es war nicht so, dass er jetzt, in seinem Alter, entdeckt hätte, dass es ihn auch zu Männern hinzog. Dann wäre Thiel größer, schlanker, jünger und würde nicht gerade die Hände in die Hosentaschen vergraben, weil er nicht wusste, wohin mit ihnen.

Und da wäre Boerne fast der kalte Schweiß ausgebrochen. Denn im Umkehrschluss bedeutete das, dass es wirklich um Thiel gehen musste, dass es wirklich Thiel war, der hier alles auf den Kopf stellte. Der kleine, dicke, unkultivierte Unterschichtenpolizist, der neben ihm stand.

Ob man ihm ansah, dass er gerade verstanden hatte, dass sich bei ihm alles um Thiel drehte, weil Thiel Thiel war und nicht, weil Boerne nicht mehr Boerne war?

Er kompensierte das seltsame Bild, das sie offensichtlich abgaben, indem er die neu hinzugekommene Mitarbeiterin noch mehr herausforderte, als er es mit solcherlei dienstleistendem Personal sowieso schon tat, aber wozu waren diese schließlich da, wenn nicht, um Dienste zu leisten und das bitte schön niemand Geringerem als ihm. Als sie das Geschäft wieder verließen, hatte Thiel einen neuen Handyvertrag, und zwar nicht irgendeinen, sondern mit einer Zusatz-Option, die man eigentlich nur eigenständig über das Internet dazubuchen konnte.

Thiel war genervt, weil er fand, dass Boerne unhöflich und herrisch gewesen war. Boerne hingegen fand, er habe eine Belohnung für seine großzügige Hilfe verdient und schwatzte Thiel auf, ihn auf ein Getränk einzuladen.

„Selbstlos, wie ich bin, Thiel, überlasse ich Ihnen die Wahl der Lokalität. Ich weiß zwar, dass Sie uns nicht in eine Trattoria Münsteraner Art führen werden, aber ich erkläre mich bereit, heute ein weiteres Opfer für Sie zu erbringen.“

„Welches Opfer?“, fragte Thiel nach.

Boerne schaute verwirrt und strich seine Krawatte glatt.

„Also bitte? Ich kümmere mich hier am Feierabend selbstlos um Ihre Angelegenheiten!“, meinte er schmollend.

„Hab’ ich Sie drum gebeten?“

Thiels Laune war nach wie vor mäßig, aber die Studentenkneipe, die unterwegs lag, erwies sich schließlich als nicht ganz so trostlos, wie von Boerne befürchtet. Thiel trank sein Bier und nestelte an seinem Handy herum, um die neue SIM-Karte einzulegen – zu einem moderneren Gerät hatte er sich nicht überreden lassen. Er sprach wieder über den Fall Holtenberg. Thiel war wichtig sicherzustellen, dass Anton M. keine Anklage wegen Mitwisserschaft oder Verschleierung am Hals haben würde, denn der Junge wusste jetzt schon nicht, wie ihm geschah.

„Mist verdammter!“, fluchte er auf einmal, weil er das Handy einfach nicht aufbekam und nahm wieder einen Schluck von seinem Bier. Boerne war von Thiels kompakten, kräftigen Händen ganz abgelenkt, aber statt das mit seinem doch ganz passablen Weißwein runterzuspülen, erbarmte er sich und nahm Thiel das Handy ab.

„Sie und Ihre Wurstfinger, Thiel. Bei allem muss man Ihnen behilflich sein!“

Mit seinen perfekt manikürten Fingernägeln brachte er die Hülse zum Aufschnappen und wechselte Thiels Karte aus. Dann telefonierten sie ein paar Mal hin und her. Thiels gespeicherte Nummern waren im Handy abgelegt, aber er hatte jetzt für ein paar Tage eine Übergangsnummer, bis die alte wieder funktionieren würde. Während Boerne Thiel dabei zusah, wie er versuchte, Nadeshda seine neue Nummer zu simsen, konnte Boerne nicht umhin, sich zu überlegen, welche Frauen es Thiel bislang so angetan hatten.

Da war die Exfrau, von der er kurioserweise bis heute nicht wusste, wie sie aussah. Da war anno domini die rehäugige Kaukasierin gewesen und diese unnahbare Frau, deren Zustand Boerne zunächst falsch eingeschätzt hatte und die nichts von Männern wollte, aber Thiels Beschützerinstinkt geweckt hatte. Ach ja, und die kühle Steuerprüferin von damals, die die Frechheit besessen hatte, seine Abrechnungen und Unterlagen zum Haus zu sichten.

Sehr unterschiedliche Typen, stellte er fest. Wenngleich alle schön und eher der dunkle Typ. Na, ganz so wie – nein, Boerne unterbrach den Gedanken und ärgerte sich sogleich über sich selbst. Nur, weil sie jetzt, wenn sie beieinander waren, nun ja, ziemlich festgelegte, wie sagte man da, Rollen hatten oder vielleicht auch, nun, Positionen, hieß das ja noch lange nicht, dass er, Karl-Friedrich Boerne, der ganze Stolz seiner Eltern und seiner selbst, hier jetzt sozusagen, nun ja, die Frau war. Es war absurd, das auch nur im Ansatz zu denken und sich mit diesen Damen in eine Reihe zu stellen. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Thiel ja dann mit einer Frau hier sitzen würde und nicht mit ihm.

Noch etwas anderes verband die Frauen, wie Boerne auffiel. Sie waren alle eher der stille, ruhige, diskrete Typ gewesen. Hm. Boerne nippte an seinem Wein, sah Thiel jetzt, wo sein großes Bier fast leer war, endlich ein bisschen zufrieden dreinschauen, sah, wie die Beleuchtung Thiels blonde Haarsträhnen betonte, betrachtete die Einrichtung, die anderen Gäste, die Bedienung, hörte die Musik im Hintergrund und mit dem Blick eines Dritten, von außen, schaute er auf sich und Thiel und dachte auf einmal, dass vielleicht nicht Thiel nicht zu ihm passte, sondern er nicht zu Thiel.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kann durchaus wieder als "Interludium" verstanden werden.

**Teil 8  
**

 

*******

 

Tage nach diesem Feierabendausflug kam Thiel wieder einmal sehr spät nach Hause. So spät, dass er versuchte, nicht allzu laut zu sein. Wahrscheinlich schlief das halbe Haus schon. Auch bei Boerne hatte kein Licht gebrannt.

Thiel dachte wehmütig an das Bier in der Kneipe zurück. Was war es da noch ruhig gewesen im Vergleich zu dem, was ihm jetzt alles um die Ohren flog! So sehr er sich auch bemühte, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren und den Überblick zu behalten, so sehr fühlte sich zurzeit jeder Arbeitstag an, wie eine Ohrfeige nach der anderen. Keine schlimmen, schallenden, sondern so kleine, fiese, kurz nacheinander.

Florian K. hatte versucht, sich zu erhängen, was zum Glück gescheitert war, weil er das nötige Know-how dazu nur aus Krimis hatte. Seine Eltern zu sprechen, vor allem seinen Vater, hatte Thiel an die Grenzen seiner Professionalität gebracht. Florians Vater zeigte sich zwar bestürzt, hatte aber auch mehr als klargemacht, dass der Junge als Sohn für ihn gestorben war. Er würde, hatte er mit sehr ernster Miene zu Protokoll gegeben, dennoch für den Sünder beten.

Danach hatte Thiel sehr lange mit Nadeshda darüber gesprochen, wie man seine Emotionen am besten im Griff behielt, wenn einem so Gestalten gegenübersaßen, denen man insgeheim einfach nur eine reinhauen wollte. Es war ein sehr angenehmes Gespräch gewesen, ruhig, unaufgeregt, das einzig Gute in einer langen Reihe von absolut beschissenen Vorfällen. Vielleicht war es ein so gutes Gespräch gewesen, weil sich Thiel, wenn er ehrlich war, bei Nadeshda ausgekotzt hatte. Der Mann hatte ihn in dem Moment aber auch echt fertiggemacht. Und dann hatten sie darüber geredet, dass das ja auch ein möglicher Mechanismus war: Emotionen im Griff behalten, indem man einem Kollegen oder einer Kollegin erzählte, wie angefressen man war. 

Auch Frau Klemm war nur mäßig gut gelaunt. In Fällen wie diesen, wo Jugendliche – fast noch Kinder – Täter waren, konnte man zwar vor Gericht gewinnen, aber niemals vor der Öffentlichkeit. Auch sie musste abwägen und prüfte sehr genau, ob und wie es möglich war, im Leben von Florian K. noch eine zweite Chance zuzulassen, eine Tür offenzuhalten. Mehrfach hatte sie mit Thiel über den Jungen gesprochen.

Thiel stellte mit Blick auf die Uhr fest, dass er Aussicht auf ganze sieben Stunden Schlaf hatte. Das klang ordentlich, aber er machte sich Sorgen, dass er nicht gleich einschlafen würde, da er gerade erst von der Arbeit nach Hause gestolpert war. Ob er noch ein bisschen fernsehen sollte? Er machte sich auf jeden Fall bettfertig.

Da war außerdem der Drogentote, der in einem Hauseingang gelegen hatte und den wie immer Frau Haller bekommen hatte. Er war letztlich wirklich nur an einer Überdosis gestorben. Und schließlich hatte er noch den Fall einer ertränkten Frau auf dem Tisch. Ihr Mann wollte sie schon leblos vorgefunden haben, nur, dass sie in der vollen Badewanne nicht ertrunken, sondern eben ertränkt worden war.

Da war dann das Geld, das sein Vater wieder für irgendeine Reparatur an seinem Wagen gebraucht hatte, noch das Geringste gewesen. Weniger nebensächlich hingegen war, wie sehr ihm Boerne wieder mit seiner ständigen Einmischerei auf die Nerven gegangen war. Boerne verstand einfach nicht, wollte nicht verstehen, dass er immer haarscharf an dem Punkt entlang schlitterte, an dem sein übereifriges Engagement Thiel selbst in Misskredit bringen würde. Ganz zu schweigen von jenen Momenten sorgloser und falsch verstandener Abenteuerlust, in denen sich Boerne selbst in Gefahr brachte und Thiel den Vorwurf einbringen konnte, er sei nicht in der Lage, bei seinen Ermittlungen für die Sicherheit eines einfachen Zivilisten zu sorgen. Da interessierte im Fall der Fälle dann niemanden, dass Boerne kein einfacher Zivilist war.

Zuerst hatte Thiel noch gedacht, dass jetzt alles raus war, als Nadeshda bei Boerne geklingelt hatte. Aber Nadeshda tat, als hätte sie nichts Besonderes bemerkt, machte keine Andeutungen, warf ihm keine seltsamen Blicke zu. Je länger das ging, desto mehr glaubte Thiel, dass er sich den Newsflash auf seiner Stirn vielleicht doch nur eingebildet hatte. Dennoch war er verloren, weil ihm jetzt langsam klar wurde, dass er mehr Angst davor hatte, dass das mit Boerne ein Ende finden könnte, als davor, dass es immer so weitergehen würde.

Dann aber hatten die neuen Ermittlungen im Fall Holtenberg so viel Aufmerksamkeit verlangt, dass er kaum Zeit gefunden hatte, sich zu überlegen, was er deswegen tun sollte. Als er mit Boerne den neuen Vertrag abschließen war, war ihm das alles nur allzu deutlich geworden, vor allem später dann, beim Bier. Da war es so unangestrengt gewesen, sie hatten einfach so geredet. Fast wie früher, bevor das Reden über den aktuellsten Fall nicht mehr das war, worum es hauptsächlich ging. Beim Reden, beim Bier, beim Wein, bei ihm, bei Boerne.

_Bei Boerne?_ Thiel schaute sich im Badespiegel an. Vielleicht sah er alles falsch oder zumindest anders als Boerne. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht, Boerne irgendwie darauf anzusprechen oder eine Andeutung zu machen oder auszutesten, was er sich erlauben konnte. Ob Boerne Widerstand leisten würde oder alles selbstverständlich geschehen lassen oder ihn auslachen.

Aber nun waren all diese Fälle über Thiel hereingebrochen, und Boerne und diese ganze Sache zwischen ihnen mussten hintenangestellt werden und warten. Er hatte nicht den Nerv, jetzt auch noch zu regeln, dass es ihm nicht mehr egal war, ob Boerne vielleicht wirklich gern mit ihm zusammensaß. Zusammen war.

Darüber nachzudenken und es gleichzeitig zu verdrängen war aber auch ganz schön blöd und dumm gewesen und war es immer noch. Denn wenn sich die Gelegenheit bot, Boerne zu sehen, war das jedes Mal eine schöne Aussicht, aber jedes Mal, wenn es dazu kam, war er enttäuscht, weil es nicht richtig war. Weil er nicht entspannt war. Weil es so viel zum Reden gab.

Es war jetzt schon viele Tage her, dass sie sich zuhause gesehen hatten. Immer nur kurze Besprechungen bei der Arbeit und davor und danach Boernes typisches Geplänkel, das war doch nichts.

Thiel legte sich schlafen. Es war schon nach Mitternacht und das Haus lag still. Thiel aber war hellwach. Ein bisschen Haut, ja, so ein bisschen Haut, warm und weich, das wäre jetzt ganz schön. Nur so ein bisschen dran riechen. Das würde ihn bestimmt beruhigen. Nur so ein bisschen anfassen. Das würde ihm sicher helfen, nicht mehr so viel nachzudenken. Nur so ein bisschen neben Boerne liegen. Das wäre bestimmt schön. Stellte er sich vor. Sie hatten noch nie einfach so nebeneinander gelegen.

Vor ein paar Tagen hatte er Boerne angeschrien. Boerne wollte unbedingt Florians Vater sehen, unbedingt wissen, zu welchem Dealer der Drogentote gegangen war und unbedingt den Ehemann der Ertränkten sprechen, den er nicht für den Täter hielt. Thiel musste weg, weil ein Briefing anstand. Boerne machte Mittagspause und hatte Zeit. Boerne ersäufte Thiel in seinen Nachfragen, Kommentaren und plausiblen bis wilden Theorien, bis Thiel wieder an diesem einen Punkt war, den er schon kannte, dem Punkt, an dem er keine Luft mehr bekam. Da hatte er gedacht, am besten wäre es, Boernes Kopf in beide Hände zu nehmen und ruhig und klipp und klar zu sagen: _Nein, Boerne, mein Hase, das geht nicht_.

Und obwohl sogar in seiner Vorstellung seine Stimme ironisch geklungen hatte und er seine vorgestellte Reaktion selbst nicht ernst nahm, wurde er ganz in echt rot. Da war ihm der Kragen geplatzt und er hatte angefangen, zu schreien und Boerne zurechtzuweisen. Am Ende hatte Boerne nur die Augen verdreht und meinte beim Weggehen lapidar, bei Thiel habe sich wohl zu viel Druck aufgebaut.

Thiel drehte sich zur Seite. Boerne verstand überhaupt gar nichts. Nada. Niente. Oder vielleicht doch? Boerne hatte seither nicht mehr bei ihm geklingelt, auch nicht, um spät abends noch mit Untersuchungsergebnissen vor seiner Nase zu wedeln.

Thiel versuchte, sich den anderen Boerne vorzustellen, den, der albern kichern konnte und bei der Aussicht auf ein Glas oder Abendessen mit ihm sagte: _Ich freu’ mich!_ Er stellte sich Boerne vor, wie er einfach nur so neben ihm lag. Und einfach nur so seinen Bauch streichelte. Das wäre bestimmt schön.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Im Büro hatte Boerne noch einen Bericht fertig geschrieben und ein letztes Mal am Manuskript eines Artikels gefeilt, der mit einigen Überarbeitungsanforderungen für ein internationales Journal angenommen worden war. Es beleidigte seinen Intellekt, dass er und seine Ko-Autoren dazu aufgerufen worden waren, Änderungen vorzunehmen. Wie immer in diesen Fällen ging es nur darum, dass jenem auf dieses zu wenig Bezug genommen wurde und diesem auf jenes. Pff. Am Inhalt änderte das nichts, also bitte. Das Paper war eingereicht. Fleißig war er gewesen und zuhause gönnte er sich _Tristan und Isolde_ in voller Lautstärke.

Niemand klingelte, um sich zu beschweren. Thiel war sehr beschäftigt in letzter Zeit und so gut wie nie da. Es lagen gleich mehrere Fälle auf einmal auf dessen Tisch und Thiel schien von einer Baustelle zur nächsten zu rennen – auf jeden Fall hatte Boerne ihn länger nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Nachdem ihn Thiel zusammengefaltet hatte, als ihm Boerne – selbstlos wie er war – bei der einen oder anderen Angelegenheit behilflich sein wollte, obwohl sein Terminplan nun wirklich nicht weniger voll war, hatte Boerne sich nicht mehr die Mühe gemacht, im Präsidium nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Ausgerechnet, seit ihm in der Studentenkneipe das Leuchten in Thiels blonden Haarsträhnen und Thiels blauen Augen mehr denn je aufgefallen war, hatte Thiel keine Zeit mehr für ihn. Boerne hätte gerne die Gelegenheit gehabt, Thiel bei der Arbeit zu begleiten, um Beobachtungen anzustellen und sicherzugehen, dass er sich nicht geirrt hatte. Dass ihm Thiel tatsächlich jene Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, die ihm nicht nur zustand, sondern auch gefiel. Nach der er sich sehnte.

Aber jetzt war Thiels Aufmerksamkeit ganz woanders. Er war so eingespannt, dass sich Boerne ganz vergessen vorkam. Das ließ ihn ungehalten, ja, fast garstig werden und Alberich hatte sich in den vergangenen Tagen nicht nur seine üblichen Kommentare anhören müssen, sondern auch seine schlechte Laune ertragen.

Heute allerdings hatte Boerne entschieden, sich nicht von Thiel abhängig zu machen. Was sollte das auch? Er war der Leiter des rechtsmedizinischen Instituts in Münster, er war Professor und ein Mann von Welt mit unendlich vielen Interessen! Also bitte: Wenn ihn Thiel nicht in seinem Sandkasten spielen ließ, würde er sich problemlos in einen anderen hineinbegeben. Und während im Hintergrund Tristan sehnsüchtig auf Isolde wartete, sah Boerne sein altmodisches Adressbüchlein durch und überlegte, wen er anrufen könnte, um sich mal wieder für einen Opernbesuch zu verabreden. Oder vielleicht sogar für das gute, alte Sprechtheater, denn da hatte er immerhin noch nicht alle aktuellen Inszenierungen gesehen.

Es war aber auch frech von Thiel, so viel zu tun zu haben. Es konnte doch eigentlich gar nicht sein, dass er mehr zu tun hatte, als Boerne. Ein kleiner, dicker Hauptkommissar, also wirklich! Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. Insgeheim wusste er, dass es kindisch war, auf alles eifersüchtig zu sein, das Thiel sich irgendwo herumtreiben ließ. Insgeheim wusste er, dass es nicht fair war, darüber pikiert zu sein, dass Thiel ihn offenkundig nirgendwohin mitnehmen wollte. Er würde Thiel ja auch nicht zu einer Fachtagung mitnehmen wollen. Höchstens, um im Hotel auf ihn zu warten und – Boerne seufzte missmutig auf. Wie war das nochmal mit der guten Laune?

Boerne ließ das Adressbüchlein sein. Die ganzen Namen kamen ihm sehr fad vor. Wessen Gesellschaft er auch immer aufsuchen würde, er konnte sich jetzt schon ausmalen, worüber sie reden würden, wie worüber urteilen und über was Scherze machen. Am Ende würde er dann gut unterhalten und zufrieden nach Hause gehen und dann doch noch eine Flasche Wein aufmachen, statt gleich ins Bett zu gehen, weil er trotz allem diese Leere verspüren würde, die er sich nicht erklären konnte und die ihn bei der Arbeit so rotieren und ansonsten von einer gesellschaftlichen Veranstaltung zur nächsten springen ließ, Hauptsache nicht innehalten und der Leere Raum geben. Wein half. Wagner auch. Manchmal bewirkten sie aber auch das Gegenteil. Jetzt war Isolde endlich da, aber sie kam zu spät. _Typisch_ , dachte Boerne.

Er gestand sich ein, dass er gekränkt war. Offensichtlich fehlte er Thiel nicht sonderlich. Vielleicht war das so mit bodenständigen Typen. Vielleicht kamen die sehr gut mit sich selbst klar. Thiel wirkte jedenfalls nicht wie jemand, der sich manchmal leer fühlte. Vielleicht waren Menschen wie Thiel diejenigen, die gebraucht wurden und nicht diejenigen, die jemand anderen brauchten. Denn wenn man nur einmal großzügig darüber hinwegsah, dass sie überhaupt nicht zusammenpassten, hatte Thiel genau die Art von Erdung, in die sich Boerne gerne festhaken würde. Weil er so oft den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. Thiel hingegen brauchte niemanden zum Abheben. Dem schien es auf dem festen Boden der Tatsachen ganz gut zu gefallen.

Boerne schaute auf die Uhr. Vielleicht sollte er einfach erwachsen sein und bei Thiel klingeln, fragen, wie es ihm ging und ihm ganz unverbindlich anbieten, mal wieder ein Glas zusammen zu trinken, wenn er Zeit haben würde. Aber Thiel war ja nicht da. Boerne machte sich noch eine Flasche Wein auf. Die Musik im Hintergrund beweinte das tragische Liebespaar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Die letzten 3 Teile habe ich hochgetaktet gepostet - nächstes Mal erst wieder in einer knappen Woche. Ich poste aber auf jeden Fall vor der neuen Folge zu Ende.)

**Teil 9  
**

 

*******

 

Wenige Tage später hatte Thiel die Faxen dicke. Der Ehemann der Ertränkten war ihm von Anfang an spanisch vorgekommen. Nicht weil er ihn, wie Boerne wohl dachte, für den Täter gehalten hätte, sondern weil er sich sicher war, dass besagter Ehemann an jenem Morgen mehr entdeckt hatte, als nur seine tote Frau in der Badewanne. Erst jetzt, da sie immer mehr Beweise dafür hatten, dass seine Ausführungen nicht stimmen konnten, rückte er langsam mit der Wahrheit heraus.

Was dachten die Leute eigentlich immer? Dass er total doof war? Es war zum Haare-Raufen, wie viel Zeit es ihn immer kostete, wenn die Leute dachten, sie seien schlau und hätten zwei-drei Züge im Voraus geplant. Vielleicht sollte er in Zukunft immer gleich am Anfang jeder Vernehmung anmerken, dass er den Leiter der Rechtsmedizin regelmäßig beim Schach demontierte. Boerne konnte aber auch ganz schön unkonzentriert sein.

Thiel klopfte lautstark an dessen Tür. Es war erst gegen neun, bei Boerne hatte Licht gebrannt und er hatte genug davon, sich nicht sicher zu sein, wie es gerade um sie stand, bloß weil sie sich länger nicht gesehen hatten. Der Ehemann, der plötzlich doch seinen Sohn in der Wohnung gesehen haben wollte, kam ihm da sehr gelegen. Er könnte ja einfach so tun, als ob er Boerne einfach nur auf den neusten Stand bringen wollte.

„Herr Thiel! Hat es einen Amoklauf gegeben oder ist Ihnen das Bier ausgegangen? Ich wüsste nicht, wie Sie sonst rechtfertigen wollen, dass Sie meine Wohnungstür derart malträtieren.“

Boerne sah verärgert aus. Und roch auch auf einen Meter Abstand unverschämt gut. Hatte der frisch geduscht? Thiel zuckte verunsichert zurück. Und hatte er wirklich so rabiat an der Tür gehämmert?

„Im Übrigen, Herr Thiel: Es gibt seit geraumer Zeit eine Erfindung namens Türklingel. Ich meine mich daran zu erinnern, dass Sie sie in der Vergangenheit schon einmal benutzt haben. Oder leiden Sie, seit wir uns zuletzt begegnet sind, etwa an Demenz?“

„Was?“

Thiel war von Boernes Wortschwall völlig überrumpelt und wunderte sich nun selbst, warum er nicht geklingelt hatte. Boerne stand immer noch in der Tür und wollte ihn offensichtlich nicht einfach so hereinlassen.

„A propos Demenz! Haben Sie eigentlich meinen Bericht ge–“

„Mensch, Boerne, jetzt halten Sie mal die Luft an!“

Und mit diesen Worten schob Thiel Boerne in dessen Wohnung. Die Hand, mit der er Boernes Schulter dabei gedrückt hatte, brannte. Er hatte tatsächlich vergessen gehabt, dass Boerne nicht nur aus lauter Worthülsen bestand, sondern nebenbei auch noch aus Fleisch und Blut, und so hatten ihn die Muskeln, Sehnen und Knochen, die kurzzeitig Widerstand geleistet hatten, als er anfing zu schieben, völlig überrascht. Er musste jetzt schnell etwas sagen, um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

„Der Herr Niederau hat mittlerweile zugegeben, dass sein Sohn an dem Morgen in der Wohnung war. Der ist ja eher schlaksig. Von dem könnten die Würgemale doch stammen, oder? Eine ältere Frau unter Wasser zu halten würde sogar der hinkriegen.“

Boerne sagte erst einmal nichts. Er starrte Thiel an, als habe er den Verstand verloren und machte große Augen.

„Sind Sie deshalb hier? Um mich das zu fragen?“

Er betonte das „das“, als ob ihn Thiel nach den Wetteraussichten gefragt hätte. Da dachte Thiel, dass es in der Tat ein bisschen komisch war, nach über zwei Wochen einfach so in Boernes Wohnung zu platzen, als gehörte er dorthin. Das verstieß bestimmt gegen ein halbes Dutzend Benimmregeln, die ihm Boerne alle aufsagen könnte. Aber wenn er jetzt nachgab, dachte Thiel, dann war’s das.

„Ja! Das ist wichtig, Boerne! Wenn ich sicher wüsste, dass es Niederau junior war, könnte ich endlich anfangen, mir zu überlegen, was eigentlich das Tatmotiv war.“

Doch noch während er sprach, hatte er Boerne gleichzeitig auf Hüfthöhe links und rechts am Hemd gepackt und bugsierte ihn in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Boerne ließ das geschehen, tat aber, als wäre nichts.

„Herr Thiel, offenkundig machen Sie Ihre Arbeit nicht richtig. Die Amyloid-Ablagerungen im Gehirn der Toten sprechen eine deutliche Sprache: Die Frau hatte Alzheimer. Im fortgeschrittenen Stadium. Wenn Sie mich fragen, haben Ehemann und Sohn das nicht mehr ertragen. Wahrscheinlich erkannte sie die beiden schon gar nicht mehr.“

Thiel war abrupt stehen geblieben, ließ Boerne aber nicht los.

„Wie bitte? Das sagen Sie mir jetzt? Und ich soll meine Arbeit nicht richtig –“

„Thiel, der Bericht.“

Thiel packte Boernes Hemd noch fester.

„Welcher Bericht?“

Boerne hob eine Augenbraue.

„Der, der seit Tagen auf Ihrem Schreibtisch liegt?“

Thiel stockte. Den Bericht hatte er weder gesehen, noch gelesen. Es war aber im Rahmen des Möglichen, dass er auf seinem Schreibtisch einfach untergegangen war. Er schob Boerne mit einem Mal weiter.

„Seit wann rufen Sie wegen so was nicht an? Oder kommen nicht ins Präsidium? Oder klingeln mich nicht aus dem Schlaf?“

Er war jetzt an der Tür zum Schlafzimmer und trat unwirsch dagegen, sodass sie aufsprang und Boerne fast wieder in den Rücken geknallt wäre, wenn ihn Thiel nicht schon wieder weitergeschoben und die Tür mit seinem Ellenbogen abgefangen hätte. Boerne tat ein bisschen entrüstet.

„Na, vielleicht hat unsere letzte Begegnung bei mir ja den Eindruck geweckt, dass meine Anwesenheit gar nicht erwünscht ist.“

„Seit wann hält Sie das auf?“

Thiel zerrte jetzt gleichzeitig an Boernes Krawatte und den Hemdknöpfen und ärgerte sich. Aber ob über sich selbst, über Boerne oder über die Hemdknöpfe hätte er nicht sagen können. Ab da sagte keiner mehr etwas.

Erst einmal.

Denn als Boerne dann irgendwann mit einem Ruck Thiels Poloshirt aus dessen Hose zog und seine warmen Hände gegen Thiels Bauch legte, überkam Thiel das Verlangen wie eine Springflut. Wie hatte er es nur so lange aushalten können? Und vor allem jetzt, da er wünschte, er müsste sich keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen, wie spät es eigentlich war, vor oder nach Mitternacht, wer wann wo klingelte, ob Boerne verärgert war oder nicht und ob das mit ihnen vielleicht noch etwas anderes war, als angenommen. Er hörte Boerne in seinem Kopf schon keuchen, obwohl es noch gar nicht so weit war, schubste ihn unsanft auf das Bett und warf sich regelrecht auf ihn.

„Thiel!“

Boerne hatte überrascht aufgeschrien, weil ihm Thiel die Luft aus den Lungen gedrückt hatte. Reflexhaft wandte er sich zur Seite, damit Thiel von ihm runterrutschte und er richtig einatmen konnte, aber da hatte Thiel auch schon seine Arme gepackt und hielt sie an den Seiten fest.

„Hiergeblieben!“, grummelte er und riss dann weiter an Boernes Hemd herum, das inzwischen zwar geöffnet war, aber eben noch nicht abgestreift. Thiel wollte so gerne Boernes Oberarme sehen und dieses elende Hemd loswerden, in dem Boerne viel zu professoral aussah und unnahbar. Jeder neue Zentimeter Haut versprach mehr und erregte ihn.

„Meine Güte, nicht so schnell!“, beschwerte Boerne sich und half Thiel, hastig sein Hemd auszuziehen, weil er fürchtete, der andere würde es gleich in Stücke reißen. Und so ging das immer weiter. Thiel sah und hörte immer nur den nächsten Schritt vor seinem geistigen Auge: Haut und Härchen, Weiche und Härte, Schnaufen und Stöhnen, aber alles, was er vor sich hatte, war immer zu wenig oder im Weg. Er packte Boerne, wo er nur konnte, zog und zerrte und war ungehalten und verzweifelt darüber, dass es nicht schneller voranging. Er wollte Boerne so sehr. Jetzt.

Der hatte wieder irgendwas gesagt. Genervt war der, schon die ganze Zeit, und Thiel fand, dass Boerne kein Recht dazu hatte, sich einerseits anzubieten und gleichzeitig entziehen zu wollen. Der sollte jetzt endlich mal klarmachen, was er eigentlich wollte. Was dachte der? Dass er mit Thiel alles machen konnte, nur weil er ihn für einen Trampel hielt? Der spielte doch voll mit ihm. _Dir zeig’ ich’s gleich_ , dachte Thiel.

Und dann wurde er so heftig von Boerne geschubst, dass er fast vom Bett fiel.    

„Was soll das, Thiel?!“, rief Boerne grollend aus, setzte sich auf und sah Thiel dabei zu, wie er sich berappelte und wieder zu ihm drehte. Thiel sah aus, als sei er soeben aus allen Wolken gefallen. Geschah ihm ganz recht. „Fast hätte ich gedacht, dass Sie sich freuen, mich wiederzusehen“, legte er erbost nach und stand auf.

Boerne wollte eigentlich noch mehr sagen. Er war sich sicher, dass er mehr sagen sollte. Oder fragen. Oder beides. Aber er war durcheinander.

„’Tschuldigung“, nuschelte Thiel hinter seinem Rücken. Immerhin. Boerne wollte die Entschuldigung irgendwie zur Kenntnis nehmen, brachte aber keinen Ton raus, ging ins Bad und machte die Tür hinter sich zu. Dort atmete er ein paarmal ein und aus. Runterkommen. Was war das denn gewesen?

Er hatte letztlich hingenommen, dass Thiel beschäftigt war und vielleicht auch gar nicht auf die Idee kam, ihn aufzusuchen. Und nun stürzte sich Thiel auf ihn, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Wie ging das denn zusammen? Er hörte, wie seine Wohnungstür ins Schloss fiel und stellte sich unter die Dusche.  

Sein Herz raste und das mit dem ruhigen Ein- und Ausatmen war gar nicht so leicht. Da war kein Platz für die Luft in seiner Brust und als er daran denken musste, wie er tagelang gehofft hatte, dass ihm Thiel wieder ein bisschen seiner Zeit widmen würde, drehte er das Wasser heißer, damit sich seine zusammengezogenen Muskeln und zusammengezogene Blutbahn und zusammengezogene Lunge entspannten.

Er ließ den Kopf nach vorne fallen und musste bei der Bewegung an eine Szene aus seiner Kindheit denken. In der Grundschule war der kleine Karl-Friedrich von seinen Mitschülern immer aufgezogen worden. Das Professorenkind, das alles hatte und dem alles zuflog. Sie knöpften ihm sein Taschengeld ab und warfen ihn dann trotzdem in die Mülltonne. Das war einfacher, als sich auf den Hintern zu setzen und wie er einfach einmal zu lernen und gute Noten zu schreiben. Blöd waren die gewesen, und trotzdem wollte der kleine Karl damals wie jedes Kind nichts anderes, als einfach nur mitspielen zu dürfen. Gerade auch mit diesen Kindern.

Einmal hatte er seinen Vater lautstark über einen Kollegen schimpfen hören. Er verstand nicht, worum es ging, merkte aber auf, als sein Vater meinte, dass ein solches Verhalten einem Boerne gegenüber nicht zu tolerieren war. Er verstand bereits, was das Wort „tolerieren“ bedeutete. Das nächste Mal versuchte er sich zu wehren. Und kam mit schlimmen Kratzern im Gesicht und blauen Flecken an den Schienbeinen wieder nach Hause. Er hatte auf verlorenem Posten gekämpft. Das war nicht nur erniedrigend – er fragte sich auch, ob es sein Vater vielleicht nicht „tolerieren“ würde, dass sein Sohn ein Boerne war, dem man Geld und Stullen klaute.

Als er vor seinem Vater stand, fragte der, wer das gewesen war. Der kleine Karl hatte das unwichtig gefunden, sagte wahrheitsgetreu: „Stefan, Peter, Klaus. Und Heinrich.“, aber viel wichtiger wäre für ihn gewesen, dass sein Vater irgendein tröstendes Wort gefunden hätte. Aber sein Vater sagte nichts. Dass sein Vater noch in derselben Woche alle Eltern zu sich in die Praxis zitierte, erfuhr er erst Jahre später.

Der kleine Karl war dann zu seiner Mutter gegangen, die am Klavier saß und etwas Schönes spielte, das für ihn noch zu schwierig war, weil seine Hände zu klein waren, und setzte sich daneben. Auch seine Mutter sagte nichts. Erst als er den Kopf nach vorne fallen ließ und anfing, heiße Tränen zu weinen, nahm seine Mutter eine Hand vom Klavier, was das Lied kurzzeitig verstimmte, und zog ihn zu sich. Sie spielte weiter und meinte ganz ruhig, dass bald alles gut würde, dass er bald all diese Kinder links und rechts überholen würde, dass sich alle noch wundern würden und dass es bald keine Rolle mehr spielen würde, dass sie zu viert waren und er allein. Der kleine Karl weinte sich im Schoss seiner Mutter aus und fand es schwer, ihr zu glauben.   

Natürlich hatte sie Recht gehabt. Es dauerte nur wenige Jahre, bis der kleine Karl verstand, dass es, wenn man geärgert wurde, gar nicht darum ging, nicht gekränkt zu sein, sondern jemand zu sein, dem es nichts ausmachte, gekränkt zu werden. Ein feiner Unterschied, der aber alles änderte, weil es reichte, eine Rolle einzunehmen, jemanden zu spielen, dem das alles nichts ausmachte. Und darin war Boerne dann richtig, richtig gut. Es war genauso einfach, wie mit Susi Winnetou zu spielen. Man musste einfach nur so tun als ob. Schon hatte man die Oberhand.

Boerne drehte das Wasser kalt und atmete immer weiter ein und aus. Er wusste genau, dass der kleine Karl jetzt unbedingt bei Thiel sein wollte und vielleicht auch ganz gerne seinen Kopf in dessen Schoss legen würde. Aber er ließ sich nicht kränken, nicht enttäuschen und nicht verletzen. Weil er ein Boerne war. So einfach war das.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In den Warnungen am Anfang des allerersten Teils vergaß ich: "Thiel kommt ständig spät von der Arbeit nach Hause." Aber ganz ehrlich - wo soll er sonst hingehen ;-) ?

**Teil 10**

 

***

 

Als Thiel wenige Tage später nach Hause kam, traute er sich gar nicht richtig, woanders hinzuschauen, als auf die Treppenstufen und dann auf seine Tür und das Schloss. Der Blick auf Boernes Tür war ihm so vertraut, wie in dessen Gesicht zu sehen, und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, Boerne in absehbarer Zeit unter die Augen zu treten.

Zuhause atmete er erleichtert aus. Keine Kollision heute. Er blieb im Wohnungsflur stehen, zog aber die Jacke nicht aus, weil es nichts einfacher machte, wenn sie sich nicht sahen, sondern schlimmer. Thiel zögerte. Je länger das so weiterging, desto verkrampfter würde es werden, wenn sie sich dann wieder begegnen würden. Je länger er Boerne aus dem Weg ging, umso mehr gestand er ein, dass er Bockmist gebaut hatte.

Thiel seufzte. Er war trotzdem froh, Boerne eben nicht getroffen zu haben. Er legte die Schlüssel weg, hing die Jacke an den Haken und machte sich in der Küche ein Bier auf, während er anfing, herumzuscheppern und sich etwas zu kochen.

Sie hatten sich nun schon ganze fünf Tage nicht mehr gesehen und Thiel wusste, dass das nur deshalb so war, weil auch Boerne ihm aus dem Weg ging. Es war schwer, Boerne zu entkommen, wenn Boerne einen sprechen wollte. Wobei sprechen der falsche Begriff war. Boerne suchte meist einen Resonanzkörper für seine Worte, die er dort hineinsprechen konnte und denen er dann selbst gerne zuhörte, wenn sie darin Vibrationen verursachten, ein Brummen, ein zustimmendes Hm-mh oder auch ein abwehrendes Nee-nee.

Vielleicht, dachte Thiel, als er dem Wasser dabei zusah, wie es anfing zu sieden – Haaresbreite vom Kochen entfernt –, vielleicht war es das die ganze Zeit gewesen. Ein Resonanzkörperarrangement. Boerne mochte einfach, wie Thiel auf ihn reagierte. Denn Boerne brauchte jemanden, der ihn nicht einfach spiegelte, so wie die ganzen anderen professoralen Knalltüten, die er kannte, sondern einen, der das Bild unterwegs brach. Nur so konnte Boerne sich seiner selbst sicher sein. Bei den anderen, die so waren wie er, konnte er nie wissen, ob er sich oder wirklich jemand anderen sah. Da war immer alles gleich.

Thiel wusste, dass er gar nichts gleichmachte und dass bei ihm alles anders war. Also für Boerne. Vielleicht reizte den das mehr, als er zugab. Aber vielleicht war Thiel auch einfach nur ein Experiment. Ein exotisches Wesen, das Boerne eine Zeit lang interessiert hatte und das ihn jetzt langweilte oder vielleicht sogar abstieß. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Boerne einer anderen, neuen Laune nachgab und seine Sympathie und Neugier verlagerte.

Fast kochte das Wasser über, einfach so, ohne die Tortellini darin und Thiel dachte, dass er für jemanden wie Boerne auf Dauer einfach zu uninteressant war. _Ehrlich jetzt_ , dachte Thiel. Wenn Boerne eine Frau wäre, würde er sie anstrengend und beeindruckend zugleich finden und davon ausgehen, dass jemand wie er eh keine Chance hatte und folglich nichts tun. Und er hatte sich auf Boerne eingelassen. Auf Boerne! Wie bescheuert musste man sein? Thiel warf die Tortellini ins Wasser und setzte die Bierflasche an, um zu trinken, stellte aber ernüchtert fest, dass sie schon leer war. Er nahm sich eine neue und machte dabei die Tür des Kühlschranks aus Versehen mit einem Knall zu.

_„Thiel, Herrgott nochmal, jetzt seien Sie doch nicht so grob.“_

Genau. Wie bescheuert musste man sein. Er hatte echt so eine Lust gehabt, die hatte er in der Form schon lange nicht mehr gespürt. So zu wollen, aber auch jemanden so zu wollen und dabei noch so viel mehr zu wollen – da hatte er gezerrt und gedrückt, weil er nicht mehr wusste, wie man sagte, dass einem einer gefehlt hat. Reden war ja eh nicht sein Ding, und dann lagen Wörter und Sätze auf seiner Zunge herum, aber es waren zu viele und nie die genau richtigen und sie hatten alles verknotet und verkeilt, bis nur noch geschnaufbrummte Laute herausgekommen waren. Vor lauter Frust hatten sich seine Finger in Boerne gegraben, in seine Arme, seine Hüften, Thiel hätte ihn am liebsten geschüttelt, ein tonloses _Verstehst Du denn nicht? Verstehst Du denn nicht?_ in ihn hineingeschüttelt, aber da hatte ihn Boerne schon ordentlich geschubst und Thiel war aufgefallen, dass Boerne gerade gesagt hatte, dass das so nicht geht.

Thiel stellte die Tortellini vom Herd, machte aber keine Anstalten, sie auf einen Teller zu befördern. Komisch. Das war etwas, worüber er sich die ganze Zeit den Kopf zerbrach. Wie hatte er Boerne mit Verzögerung hören können? Wie ging das? War er zu langsam im Hören gewesen oder zu schnell in seinen Bewegungen? Wie wurde ein Schuh draus? Die einzige Person, die er hätte fragen können, war mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit nur wenige Meter weit weg. Für Thiel fühlte es sich weiter an, als damals die Distanz zwischen Hamburg und Münster, als er sich hatte versetzen lassen.

Thiel schaute auf sein Bier. Scheiße, schon wieder leer. Das hatte er doch alles schon mal gehabt, schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Der Frust und die Wut auf sich selbst und die Traurigkeit und Einsamkeit und das Bier und er und die Selbstvorwürfe und das Gefühl, von allen allein gelassen zu werden. Was regte er sich hier eigentlich so auf? Hatte er denn nichts gelernt, war er nicht etliche Jahre älter und musste es besser wissen? Was sollte das jetzt? Wollte er sich wieder betrinken und ins Auto setzen? Wegen Boerne? Wegen _Boerne_?! Das war doch absurd. Das Ganze war überhaupt absurd und lachhaft. Was hatten sie sich eigentlich dabei gedacht? Dass das irgendwie gutgehen würde, dass sie da irgendwie ohne Schrammen davonkommen würden? Was hatte Boerne sich gedacht? Was dachte der überhaupt die ganze Zeit?

Thiel holte tief Luft und grummelte sie wieder aus. Er ließ die Tortellini auf den Teller gleiten, rieselte eine halbe Tüte Parmesan drauf, ging nicht ins Wohnzimmer und machte sich nicht noch ein Bier auf. Während er in der Küche pflichtbewusst auf seinem Essen herumkaute, versuchte er zu rekonstruieren, was genau passiert war, als er damals mit viel zu viel Promille ins Auto gestiegen war.

Er wusste es nur allzu gut: Das vorwurfsvolle Schweigen zuhause, von dem er geahnt hatte, dass es sich in einem Sturm entladen würde, der ihn fortzureißen versprach. Nur, dass der Sturm sie fortgerissen hatte, und zwar so richtig, weit weg, ans andere Ende der Welt. Die ganzen Fälle, die bearbeitet werden mussten und die, egal, wie man es drehte und wendete, in Hamburg einfach grundsätzlich rauer waren als das, was er hier in Münster zu tun bekam.

Seine Mutter.

Das hatte ihm echt den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. So mir nichts, dir nichts war das passiert. Bis dahin hatte er ja noch gedacht, Susanne dreht durch und braucht Abstand, aber wenn er sich Mühe gibt und anständig bleibt, dann würde er das Ruder vielleicht nochmal herumreißen können. Aber dann waren die zwei wichtigsten Frauen in seinem Leben auf einmal weg und er stand da und wusste nicht besser zu reagieren, als ins Stadion zu fahren, zum Spiel, und sich danach sturztrunken auf den Heimweg zu machen. Mit dem Auto. So eine Scheiße.

Er war so am Boden gewesen, er hatte es nicht mal richtig aufgebracht, sich danach grandios zu schämen. Seine ganze Abteilung hatte eh gewusst, woher der Wind wehte und ihm mitleidige Blicke zugeworfen. Da hatte er geahnt, dass er nochmal von vorne anfangen musste. Erst viele Tage später war klar, wie er das bewerkstelligen konnte, als sich sein Vater meldete, nachdem er gehört hatte, was alles passiert war. Thiel hatte sich an dieses erste Telefongespräch seit Jahren geklammert wie an einen Rettungsring. Sein Vater war in Rente und arbeitete noch als Taxifahrer? Da ließ sich ein anständiger Sohnemann versetzen, um dem Vater – dezent – beiseitezustehen. Dabei war es die Tür, die sein Vater aufgestoßen hatte, die ihm – gar nicht dezent – den ersehnten Ausweg geboten hatte.

Thiel hatte aufgegessen und konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal seinen Vater gehört hatte. War viel los gewesen die Tage. Der Wagen müsste schon längst wieder aus der Reparatur sein, oder? Vielleicht sollte er morgen einmal durchklingeln. Und jetzt, wo er satt war, überlegte er, ob es nicht auch richtig wäre, zu Boerne zu gehen und was zu sagen. Aber was? Thiel war ratlos, war sich jedoch sicher, dass wenn er nur wüsste, was er sagen sollte oder könnte, dass dann Boerne aufzusuchen das Richtige war. Das, was anständige Menschen eben taten. Erwachsen sein. Sich erklären.

Wie sagte man nochmal, dass man nie wieder erleben wollte, wie einer einem die kalte Schulter zeigte? Den tadelnd-herablassenden Blick über den Brillenrand hinweg? Da gab es doch bestimmt Worte ’für.

Thiel musste plötzlich daran denken, dass er Boerne auch schon so nach Worten suchen gesehen hatte. Kam selten genug vor, aber umso deutlicher war es ihm aufgefallen. Boerne machte dann den Fisch. Sein Mund ging ja immer gleich automatisch auf, aber ein paarmal in all den Jahren hatte er ihn dann wieder zugeklappt. Und sehr resigniert geschaut. Wenn Boerne die Worte fehlten, schaute er, als hätte er eine bittere Niederlage erlitten. Lustig war das eigentlich. Thiel lachte kurz auf, und weil er das albern und bedenklich fand, räumte er schnell seinen Teller weg.

Da war noch etwas anderes bei Boerne, das ihm aufgefallen war und das er immer genau im Blick hatte, wenn es passierte, auch wenn das nun wirklich sehr selten der Fall war. Thiel fragte sich, ob das überhaupt schon mal jemandem aufgefallen war. Frau Haller vielleicht, dachte er, war sich aber nicht sicher, weil er nicht fand, dass die Arbeit am Institut unten im Keller viele Situationen hergab, die dann das bei Boerne auslösten, das Thiel nicht so richtig verstand.

Es gab den Boerne, der gar nicht mehr nach Worten suchte, der weder gekonnt das Thema wechselte und dann darüber redete, wie ein Wasserfall, noch wie ein Fisch an Land nach Luft schnappte und nichts hervorbrachte außer diesem geschlagenen Blick. Da war der Boerne, der nichts sagte und kurz aussah, als habe jemand einmal und ganz heftig in ihn hineingestochen. Der Blick war ganz schnell wieder weg, man durfte wirklich nicht blinzeln dabei, und Thiel wusste auch gar nicht, wie jemand aussah, den man so anging – er sah immer nur die, die es danach nicht geschafft hatten und manchmal die, die Glück gehabt hatten, aber keiner wusste, wie jemand schaute, wenn so was passierte. Doch wie sollte er das sonst beschreiben?

Boerne hatte auch ein ganz besonderes Lachen, das genauso selten war und Thiel fragte sich, ob das das Lachen für seine Frau gewesen war und die ein oder andere Freundin. Dieses Lachen, das nicht aus-, sondern einschloss, das ganz ehrlich und unverfälscht war und meilenweit von Professor Boerne weg – genauso weit weg wie dieser Blick, bei dem Boernes Augen verrieten, dass er sich verraten fühlte, wahrscheinlich von der ganzen Welt, er, Boerne, der doch immer über allem stand.

Warum fielen ihm an Menschen immer nur so Details auf? Susanne hatte diese eine Handbewegung gehabt, die hatte ihn kirre gemacht, bis sie einmal ihm gegolten hatte. Erst da hatte er verstanden, dass die Geste ihre Unsicherheit verriet. Er war hin und weg gewesen. Er war eben eher der klassische, altmodische Typ Mann. Er ließ Damen den Vortritt, bemühte sich, anständig zu sein und wurde schwach, wenn Schwäche gezeigt wurde.

Boerne hatte seit ihrem Arrangement nicht ein Mal dieses Lachen gelacht, wenn sie beieinander gewesen waren. Dafür hatte Thiel den Blick gesehen. Er rieb sich das Gesicht und wünschte sich den vergleichsweise harmlosen, tadelnd-herablassenden Blick über den Brillenrand zurück. So eine Scheiße.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es geht schon wieder weiter: Entscheidungen fallen.

**Teil 11**

 

***

****

Boerne saß bei sich im Büro. Es war spät und er hätte eigentlich nach Hause gehen können. Oder noch was tun. Aber er saß still am Schreibtisch, während er wieder eine Oper laufen hatte und im Kopf die Lage sezierte. Er wollte versuchen, zu einem greifbaren Ergebnis zu kommen und war der Überzeugung, dass das im Institut besser klappen würde, als zuhause. Hier wurde ständig seziert. Der Keller war nüchtern und Boerne in ihm sachlich und genau.

Er versuchte, sich in Thiel einzufühlen und dadurch zu verstehen. Das war schwierig, er musste sich konzentrieren, weil er es schon immer schwierig gefunden hatte, sich in andere hineinzuversetzen. Er bewertete Menschen lieber nach ihren Taten, statt nach dem, was sie mit ihnen gemeint haben könnten. Das verstand man nämlich meistens falsch. Das Problem der doppelten Kontingenz: Ego kann nicht wissen, was Alter meint und Alter nicht einschätzen, was Ego denkt. Also ließ Boerne das in der Regel bleiben und hielt sich an das, was war, selbst wenn es sich dabei nur um eine glatte Oberfläche handelte. Was auch immer bei den Menschen dahinterlag, interessierte ihn nicht sonderlich.

Deshalb mochte er Thiel so gern. Der tat was und meinte das auch so. Ehrlich bis zur Selbstaufgabe. Daran konnte Boerne sich halten und es war so viel mehr als eine glatte Oberfläche. Da waren Täler und Hügel und Kanten, an denen man sich festmachen konnte. Wie an seiner ganzen Statur. Sogar die war so, wie Thiel sie meinte.

Schnell kam Boerne bei seiner Analyse zu dem Schluss, dass er Thiel nicht egal war. Sonst wäre es überhaupt nicht erst zu ihrem unausgesprochenen Arrangement gekommen. Daher konnte er davon ausgehen, dass Thiel tatsächlich einfach nur beschäftigt gewesen war und sich dann mit so einer Verve auf ihn gestürzt hatte, weil er ihre Zusammenkünfte vermisst hatte. Das konnte und wollte Boerne ihm nicht verübeln. Das würde ja bedeuten, sich selbst nicht begehrenswert zu finden.

Vielleicht war die Verve aber auch einem gewissen Ärger geschuldet gewesen? Da ging es schon los mit dem Einfühlen. Gesetzt den Fall, dass diese Version den Tatsachen entsprach, müsste es ja nun logischerweise einen Grund für Thiels Ärger geben. Aber Boerne fiel partout nicht ein, was das sein könnte. Er hatte sich aus der Ermittlungsarbeit herausgehalten und war Thiel nicht mehr wegen diesem und jenem in den Ohren gelegen.

Oder hatte Thiel genau das verärgert? _Interessante These_ , dachte Boerne, wurde aber abgelenkt, weil er an seinem Computerbildschirm den Eingang einer neuen E-Mail aus den Staaten registrierte. Boerne schaute auf die Uhr. Bei denen war es gerade Morgen. Er öffnete und las die Mail und hätte sich eigentlich freuen sollen. Er war sich ganz sicher, dass das ein Grund zur Freude war, nur war er leider gerade ganz woanders mit seinen Gedanken.

Boerne versuchte sich zu besinnen. Sich freuen – ja, eigentlich hatte er sich immer über Thiels Anwesenheit gefreut, über seine etwas ruppige Art nicht weniger als über sein halbes Lächeln, und ja, eigentlich war es doch ziemlich perfekt gewesen. Sie kamen bei der Arbeit miteinander klar, sie konnten über Gott und die Welt reden, sie wussten ihren trivialen Alltag zu teilen und hatten jetzt auch noch Sex. _Was denn noch?_ , dachte Boerne, während er im Kopf alle Häkchen ankreuzte. So viele waren sogar bei seiner Frau nicht angekreuzt gewesen.

Darüber hinaus gab es doch wirklich nur lauter Gründe, Freude zu verspüren. Er hatte eine erfolgreiche Karriere, die ihm sehr wichtig war, einen hohen gesellschaftlichen Status und ein bisschen Besitz und Vermögen. Sein Hausarzt attestierte ihm gute Gesundheit. Und gerade hatte ihn die Nachricht erreicht, dass ein früherer Artikel, den er mit seinen Mitarbeitern verfasst hatte, einen wichtigen Preis zugesprochen bekam.

Er wollte das mit Thiel teilen. Er wollte nicht mehr so tun als ob. Boerne hatte eine Idee und entschied, den Stier bei den Hörnern zu packen.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Thiel saß bei sich im Büro und hatte große Mühe, den Bericht zum Mord an Frau Niederau fertigzustellen. Er musste die ganze Zeit daran denken, dass noch vor wenigen Wochen alles so gut wie perfekt gewesen war. Boerne hatte immer an seiner Seite gestanden und dabei manchmal genervt, aber manchmal so albern doziert oder begeistert von etwas erzählt, dass es ihn angesteckt hatte. Weil Boerne so ansteckend war. Jetzt hatte er die Boerneritis und wollte, dass es aufhörte, wehzutun.

Wann war das nur passiert? Es war doch alles so unbeschwert gewesen. Sogar lustig und anregend und befriedigend und gemütlich. Irgendwie halt alles auf einmal. So wie Boerne. Der war auch immer alles auf einmal. Aber jetzt gerade war es gar nicht unbeschwert, im Gegenteil. Jetzt gerade war es irgendwie total verkorkst. Und Thiel fragte sich, ob das seine Schuld war.

Vielleicht hatte er einfach zu viel erwartet in letzter Zeit. Nämlich einfach nur ein bisschen mehr. Kaum, dass er sich nicht mit dem zufriedengab, was er hatte, klopfte ihm das Leben auf die Finger. Das war wirklich nicht in Ordnung. So viel wollte er doch gar nicht vom Leben. War er nicht auch mal langsam wieder dran mit Was-Abhaben?

Ok, er hatte einen guten Beruf abgekriegt und eine gute Abteilung mit tollen Kollegen wie Nadeshda. Das war schon einmal eine ganze Menge. Viele hatten das nicht. Das Familienglück war ihm nicht vergönnt gewesen, wahrscheinlich weil er sich nicht richtig Mühe gegeben hatte. Jetzt wollte er einfach ein bisschen Boerne, vielleicht ein bisschen mehr, und wollte nicht einsehen, warum das nicht gehen sollte.

Vielleicht musste er sich auch diesmal wieder mehr Mühe geben? War es das? Sich anstrengen, daran arbeiten, darum kämpfen? Konnte schon sein. Boerne war so einer. Der ließ sich nicht einfach so zähmen und so wie es aussah, auch nicht von einem Mann und auch nicht von einem wie Thiel.

Er strich sich über das Gesicht und stützte seinen Kopf ab, während er so tat, als würde er die Zeilen auf dem Computer-Bildschirm lesen. Da war er jahrelang solo gewesen, obwohl er ein Beziehungsmensch war, und jetzt hatte er wieder Blut geleckt, ein bisschen Boerne geleckt, und wollte das nicht wieder hergeben. Er wollte, dass das seins war, Teil seines Lebens. Mit Boernes Geplänkel, wenn es sein musste, aber ohne das ganze Wir-tun-so-als-wär-nichts-Gedöns. Weder Boerne noch er sollten das Recht haben, so zu tun, als hätten sie nie etwas miteinander gehabt.

Thiel stellte fest, dass das Risiko bestand, Boerne komplett zu verlieren. Also auch die kollegiale Freundschaft, die sie einmal gehabt hatten. Das kam nicht in Frage. Also musste er jetzt alles auf eine Karte setzen. Weil es anders nicht mehr ging. Weil es nicht mehr ging, wie es gegangen war. Meine Güte, Sex machte aber auch alles so kompliziert! Egal jetzt. Er musste sich noch einmal richtig bei Boerne entschuldigen. Und ihm sagen, warum das passiert war. Dass er ihn so wollte. Dass er so gern seine Nase in dessen Haut drückte. Dass er ihn so vermisste. Das würde ziemlich peinlich werden und deshalb schwer, aber er war bereit, sich zur Not zum Horst zu machen, wenn dann nur nicht alles vorbei war.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ab jetzt geht es bergauf. Ausrutscher inklusive, aber immerhin!

**Teil 12**

 

***

Seit etwas über einer Stunde horchte Thiel immer wieder auf die Geräusche im Treppenhaus. Da waren ständig Leute, die alle zu Boerne wollten. Einer nach dem anderen klingelten sie und wurden mit großem Halli-Hallo begrüßt. Thiel hatte heimlich aus dem Fenster gesehen und erkennen können, dass die meisten Gäste irgendetwas dabeihatten. Flaschen, Tüten, Tupperdosen. Da war eindeutig eine Art Party im Gange, und Thiel hatte keine Ahnung, was der Anlass sein könnte. Er wusste nur, dass er nicht eingeladen war.

Das wunderte ihn nicht. Er hatte seit dem Vorabend noch nicht die Gelegenheit gefunden, sich Boerne zu erklären. Bei ihm heute zu klingeln, konnte er jetzt vergessen. Thiel wusste, dass es zwei mögliche Ausgänge für die Worte gab, die er in einigermaßen korrekter Reihenfolge Boerne sagen wollte: Boerne würde ein bisschen weich werden oder hart bleiben und ihn abweisen. Gerade hatte er das Gefühl, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit für die zweite Variante stieg. Boerne brauchte ihn nicht. In der letzten Viertelstunde war es im Flur ruhiger geworden.

Dann vernahm Thiel wieder das verdächtig vertraute Geräusch von Boernes Wohnungstür, wie sie mit Schwung aufging und eine Sekunde später klingelte es bei ihm Sturm. Was? Stand der jetzt wirklich vor seiner Tür? Thiels Puls ging mit einem Mal schneller. Er musste aufmachen. Sein Fahrrad war unten angeschlossen, Boerne wusste, dass er da war. Aber vielleicht war es nur ein vorgeschickter Gast, weil denen irgendetwas fehlte. Er machte auf und sah Boerne ungeduldig wie immer so nah an der Tür stehen, dass Thiel schlucken musste.

„Thiel!“, rief Boerne aus und zögerte keinen Augenblick. Er quetschte sich durch den offenen Türspalt in Thiels Wohnung und schlug dann mit nur einer Handfläche die Tür hinter sich zu. Thiel war zurückgewichen. Boerne hielt die Hand an der Tür, als wäre sie dort festgeklebt.

„Wir müssen reden.“

Boerne sagte das mit einer Bestimmtheit und Strenge, dass Thiel zuerst nur zustimmend nicken konnte. Dann besann er sich der ganzen Situation.

„Was? Jetzt?“

Damit hatte Boerne gerechnet, mit Verwirrung und Gegenwehr. Er ließ nicht von seinem Plan ab.

„Nein, nicht jetzt. Jeden Moment klingelt nämlich ein Zwerg an Ihrer Tür und schreit Zeter und Mordio, warum Sie nicht schon längst mit rübergekommen sind. Ich habe das Vergnügen, eine kleine Feier zu veranstalten, aus Anlass des Best Research Paper Awards des _International Journal for Forensic Research_. Das sagt Ihnen natürlich nichts, bedeutet aber nichts Geringeres als die Möglichkeit, vor mir in Ehrfurcht auf die Knie zu gehen. Und jetzt machen Sie schon, bevor Alberich sich fragt, warum das so lange dauert.“

Thiel überrollen. Und so erst einmal das Eis brechen. Keine originelle Strategie, wie Boerne zugeben musste, aber eine, die funktionierte.

„Ich soll auf die Knie gehen? Ham’Se noch alle?“

Boerne verdrehte die Augen.

„Nein, Thiel, auch wenn ich das durchaus angebracht fände, wenn ich das einmal bemerken darf. Sie sollen sich aus Ihrer Schockstarre lösen und die Feier mit Ihrer Anwesenheit als Überraschungsgast zu einem unvergesslichen Abend machen, über den die gesamte Uniklinik reden wird. Vor allem die, die nicht dabei waren!“ Und bei den letzten Worten hob er den Kopf an, lächelte süffisant und schien sicher, das Thema Nummer 1 der besseren Gesellschaft zu werden.

Er hatte Thiel auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt. Aber je länger Boerne redete, umso leichter fiel es Thiel, wieder Tritt zu fassen. Auf Durchzug schalten, nur halb hinhören und seine eigenen Gedanken auf Spur kriegen, darin hatte er Übung. Endlich kam ihm das einmal wirklich zugute. Er hatte die kleine Stichelei sehr wohl registriert. Boerne hatte auf ihren letzten gemeinsamen Abend angespielt. Und Thiel hatte sich vorgenommen, seinen Mann zu stehen.

„Boerne, also, wegen neulich. Ich wollte Ihnen sagen, dass –“

„Ach, lassen Sie das doch, Thiel, Schwamm drüber! Wie könnte Ihnen jemand nachtragen, dass Sie so scharf auf mich sind, nicht wahr? Lassen wir das jetzt sein. Kommen Sie, ich habe Sie bereits angekündigt und der junge Herr Dallmann wird Alberich inzwischen alles über seine Doktorarbeit erzählt haben, was es zu erzählen gibt. Sogleich wird ihr auffallen, dass ich noch nicht zurück bin und –“

Thiel hatte schon wieder genug. Was sollte das? Machte der das mit Absicht, dass er ihn so zutextete, dass Thiel nirgends eine Lücke fand, um reinzugrätschen und Boerne zu sagen, dass er ihn mit niemandem teilen wollte, und zwar auch nicht auf einer bescheuerten Medizinerparty oder das, was Mediziner darunter verstanden? Er hatte Boerne an der Krawatte gepackt. Nur so.

Boerne sah im ersten Moment erschrocken aus und Thiel hätte fast gleich wieder losgelassen, aber Boerne bewertete die Situation schnell neu und sagte dann: „Es dürfte Sie interessieren, dass meine Doktoranden kistenweise Bier organisiert haben. Und Herr Dallmann ist großer Fußballfan, allerdings irgendwas mit erster Liga, soweit ich das verstanden habe.“

Thiel sah Boerne an und wog ab, ob er schon wieder zu rabiat war oder ob das in Ordnung war, dass er Boerne hier so festhielt. Immerhin war der kurz still gewesen. Aber wirklich nur kurz.

„So so“, sagte Thiel.

„Ja ja“, meinte Boerne.

Dann fügte er doch noch mehr hinzu.

„Aufgrund Alberichs unvorteilhafter Körpergröße braucht sie etwas länger, um sich unter so vielen Menschen Orientierung zu verschaffen, aber ich denke, bald hat sie die weiten Welten meiner Wohnung erkundet und steht gleich vor Ihrer Tür.“

Thiel sah Boerne scharf in die Augen.

„Was soll das mit dem Überraschungsgast, Boerne? Ich bin keine Zirkusnummer. Das is’ ’ne Ärzteparty, was soll ich’n da?“

„Meinen Preis feiern natürlich!“, sagte Boerne indigniert in tadelndem Ton. „Außerdem sind das meine Doktoranden und ein paar junge Kollegen, die bei uns am Institut ihren Facharzt machen. Angehende Rechtsmediziner, Thiel. Ich bin deren Rockstar! Und Sie… Sie…“ Boerne suchte nach Worten. „Sie sind der Manager, der mir mein ganzes Material liefert. Sie wissen schon –“ Boerne wedelte mit einer Hand in der Luft. „– das Arbeitsmaterial und so.“

Thiel versuchte mehr schlecht als recht ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, weil sich Boerne in seiner Metapher verstrickt hatte.

„Ich manage Ihnen hier gleich was.“

Er zog an der Krawatte und Boerne konnte nicht anders, als folgen. Sie waren jetzt auf Augenhöhe. Thiel konnte das Grün in Boernes Augen erkennen. Er musste grinsen.

„Wir müssen unseren Vertrag neu aufsetzen, Sie Rockstar. Der alte gilt nicht mehr.“

_Seltsam_ , dachte Boerne. War ihm das hier gerade ein bisschen entglitten? „Darüber wollten wir doch ein andermal reden“, meinte er nervös.

„Hm“, machte Thiel, und einmal mehr wusste Boerne nicht, ob das _Hm, ja_ oder _Hm, nee_ oder _Hm, ach so?_ hieß. Doppelte Kontingenz.

Dann zog Thiel die Krawatte noch einmal ein Stückchen runter und zu sich und ihre Lippen trafen sich und küssten einander – vorsichtig und unsicher, ein bisschen ungewohnt und ohne Zunge. Thiel fasste beim Küssen einmal nach, um sicherzugehen, dass ihn Boerne einigermaßen richtig verstand. Dann lockerte er wieder seinen Griff, Boerne richtete sich auf, aber die Krawatte hielt Thiel weiterhin fest.

„Ist Frau Haller überhaupt wirklich da?“

Boerne war schwummrig. Und er hatte noch nicht allzu viel getrunken. Trotzdem konnte er gerade nur kurz nicken.

Thiel seufzte. Dann fing sich Boerne wieder.

„Herr Thiel, als Gastgeber kann ich wirklich nicht noch länger fehlen. Seien Sie doch so gut und begleiten mich.“

Da ließ Thiel ihn endlich los und gab sich geschlagen. In seinen Ohren klingelte es, als hätte er einen Tinnitus. Er wollte einen Schritt Richtung Tür machen, aber Boerne ging ihm nicht aus dem Weg.

„Aber doch nicht so!“, rief Boerne empört aus.

„Was denn jetzt?!“, regte Thiel sich gleich auf.

„Na, Sie haben doch nicht etwa vor, in diesem… diesem… T-Shirt da aufzukreuzen? So kommen Sie mir nicht ins Haus!“

„Ich bin schon im Haus!“

„Thiel!“ Boerne holte tief Luft und versuchte, Geduld aufzubringen. „Ein Hemd. Sie ziehen jetzt sofort ein Hemd an. Und bevor Sie anfangen, herumzudiskutieren: Das ist bereits ein Kompromiss. Ich erwähne Ihre verwaschene Jeans nämlich mit keinem Wort!“

„Das haben Sie doch grade!“

Aber Thiel hatte keine Chance mehr. Boerne hatte ihn an den Schultern gepackt und zu seinem Kleiderschrank gelotst. Als Boerne keine Sekunde zögerte und mit einem kurzen _Hopp-Hopp_ anfing, in Thiels Schrank zu wühlen, fischte Thiel schnell nach einem Polo-Shirt und machte ihn wieder zu. Unglaublich, was sich Boerne alles herausnahm.

„Das ist kein Hemd“, merkte Boerne an.    

„Das hat ’n Kragen!“, entgegnete Thiel. „Ende der Durchsage.“ Und er drehte Boerne den Rücken zu, um sich umzuziehen. Weil man das so machte.

Schnell hatte er sein T-Shirt abgestreift und war mit seinen Armen schon in das Polo-Shirt getaucht – er hätte es nur noch über den Kopf ziehen müssen –, da waren plötzlich Boernes Hände an seinem nackten Bauch. Und er blieb regungslos stehen. Mit dem eingerollten Polo-Shirt an seinen Oberarmen und Boernes Kopf auf seiner Schulter. In der Klemme. Und weil es weder vor- noch zurückging, legte er seinen Kopf zur Seite und damit an Boerne ab, und Boerne sagte nichts, schob aber als Antwort seine Arme weiter vor und hatte Thiels Bauch damit ganz umschlungen.

Dann hörten sie, wie es kurz und bestimmt an der Wohnungstür klopfte und gleich darauf Frau Hallers gedämpfte Stimme, die durch die Tür hindurch fragte, ob Boerne und Thiel „da drin“ waren. Augenblicklich löste Boerne sich und verließ den Raum, um ihr aufzumachen und Thiel konnte hören, wie Boerne schon wieder zu reden anfing und versicherte, dass Thiel gleich da wäre. Er schwafelte etwas davon, dass Thiel schon im Pyjama gewesen war und er hörte sich in Thiels Ohren auch auf die Entfernung hin noch überdrehter an, als sonst.

_Boah_ , dachte Thiel. Er streifte sich schnell das Polo-Shirt über. _War das gerade schön gewesen._

Dann schnappte er sich seine Wohnungsschlüssel und ging sich diese Ärzteparty einmal näher anschauen.

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Das mit der Party war dann netter, als gedacht. Die jüngeren Gäste hatten tatsächlich so viele Fragen an Thiel, dass Frau Haller einmal dazwischenging, um ihm Luft zu verschaffen, damit er sich noch ein Bier holen konnte. Es gab Wurstsalat und selbstgebackene, salzige Muffins. Herr Dallmann war Fan vom BVB.

Thiel verstand dann auch irgendwann, dass Boerne diesen Artikel nicht allein geschrieben hatte, sondern dass viele seiner Gäste beteiligt gewesen waren. Während Boerne ausholte, um zu erläutern, dass das alles ohne seinen fachmännischen Rat niemals einen Preis wert gewesen wäre, sah Thiel dessen Doktoranden und Mitarbeitern dabei zu, wie sie sich verschmitzt lächelnd Blicke zuwarfen. Das kannten die wohl schon und trotzdem war zu erkennen, wie sehr sie ihn respektierten. Boerne war einfach ein Exemplar, und ein exzentrisches obendrein. Die ganzen Kronkorken in den seltsamsten Ecken seiner Wohnung störten ihn unermesslich, aber er setzte sich auch ans Klavier und spielte etwas, das sehr unterhaltend klang und ein lustiges Ratespiel in Gang brachte, bis Frau Haller aufklären musste, dass es ein Stück von Kurt Weill war.

Den ganzen Abend lang versuchte Boerne immer wieder, Blickkontakt mit Thiel herzustellen und wurde fahrig, wenn es klappte. Das bescherte Thiel wiederum jedes Mal rote Ohren. Aber weil es in der Wohnung so warm war und doch einiges getrunken wurde, hoffte er, dass es niemandem auffiel. Einmal kreuzte sein Blick, nachdem er wieder Boerne angesehen hatte, den von Frau Haller. Thiel war sich nicht sicher, ob das reiner Zufall war oder ob sie sie beobachtet hatte. Er dachte wieder an die LED-Leuchte auf seiner Stirn und stellte fest, dass es ihm gerade ziemlich egal war. Frau Haller lächelte einfach nur.

Boerne gab sich munter wie eh und je, obwohl seine Unsicherheit, was Thiel anbelangte, nicht kleiner geworden war. Im Gegenteil: Sie wurde allein durch Thiels Anwesenheit potenziert, vor allem als Boerne sah, wie interessiert seine jungen Kollegen an Thiel und dessen Beruf waren. Er war stolz darauf, wie bescheiden Thiel blieb, eine Fähigkeit, die ihm selbst völlig abging. Einmal sah er zu Thiel, als er ein bisschen über die Zusammenarbeit mit der Staatsanwaltschaft erzählte und Boerne musste daran denken, dass er wirklich froh sein konnte, dass Thiel ihn ertrug. Genau in dem Moment schaute Thiel zufällig zu ihm rüber und Boerne hatte das Gefühl, völlig freizuliegen. So wie sonst seine Kundschaft im Keller.  

Kurz nach Mitternacht verabschiedete sich Thiel dann wieder. Es war erst Mittwochabend und jeder hatte Verständnis dafür, dass er nicht vorhatte, bis in die Morgenstunden hinein weiter mitzufeiern. Es war seltsam, Boerne vor allen Leuten eine gute Nacht zu wünschen. Boerne selbst meisterte das souveräner und sagte einfach: „Bis morgen, Herr Thiel!“, obwohl es streng genommen keinen Grund gab, warum sie sich sehen sollten.

Thiel war müde, lag aber noch länger wach. Er war aufgeregt und ruhig gleichzeitig. Vielleicht würden sie ja dann morgen über alles reden. Ob er jetzt was anderes sagen musste? Hatte sich heute etwas geändert? Er horchte, wie gegen zwei Uhr morgens auf einen Schlag alle Gäste das Haus verließen und konnte sogar Frau Haller draußen hören, wie sie Mitfahrangebote an die Damen machte. Im Treppenhaus wurde es still. Thiel lauschte, ob Boerne vielleicht jetzt noch zu ihm kommen würde, aber dann schlief er ein.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das wollte ich am WE posten - falls ihr darauf gewartet habt, tut es mir leid! Weiter geht's. Heute: von mathematischen Formeln und so.

**Teil 13**

 

***

 

Als Thiel tags darauf nach der Arbeit wieder nach Hause kam, hatte er ein paar Unterlagen dabei und jede Menge Düsenjets im Bauch, die kurz vor dem Start waren – so, wie wenn die Innereien schon wissen, dass gleich ein Tor fällt, sich der Kopf aber weigert, das anzuerkennen, weil es eben noch nicht gefallen ist.

Es war furchtbar. Die einzige Handlungsmöglichkeit, die ihm blieb, war, das Atmen nicht zu vergessen und einfach so selbstverständlich an Boernes Wohnungstür zu klingeln, wie er es eigentlich gewohnt war. Eigentlich. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte, wenn Boerne die Tür aufmachen würde. Mit den Unterlagen anfangen? Sich für die Einladung vom Vorabend bedanken? Endlich sagen, was ihm inzwischen so schwer auf dem Herzen lag? 

Als Boerne öffnete, grüßte und mit einer Handbewegung signalisierte, ihm in die Wohnung zu folgen, als wäre nie etwas gewesen, war Thiel erst einmal seltsam enttäuscht und den Düsenjets stotterte der Motor. Bis er Frau Rolinska sah, die wischte, während Boerne schon wieder auf dem Sofa saß, wo er offensichtlich am Laptop gearbeitet hatte. Und allem Anschein nach Reste gegessen, weil neben Krümeln immer noch zwei salzige Muffins von gestern auf dem Teller waren, die Thiel nun in Ermangelung an Entscheidungskraft, wie er sich im Beisein einer dritten Person verhalten sollte, anstarrte.   

Für Boerne war unschwer zu erkennen, dass Thiel perplex war und nicht weiterwusste. Er blickte von Thiel zu den Muffins, von den Muffins zurück zu Thiel und kurz zu Frau Rolinska, die gerade schon wieder einen Kronkorken zwischen seinen Büchern gefunden hatte und Boerne erkannte, dass er das Heft in die Hand nehmen musste.

„Thiel, wie ich sehe, haben Sie Unterlagen dabei. Das heißt, Sie benötigen meine Expertise. Immer her mit den Fragen, deren Beantwortung Sie ohne Zweifel erleuchten wird.“ Er zögerte kurz. „Oder wollen Sie vielleicht zunächst einen Happen essen? Sie sehen etwas verzweifelt aus, wenn ich das mal so anmerken darf.“

Thiel guckte Boerne an, dann die Muffins. Erst einmal einfache Sachverhalte klären.

„Ist noch Bier von gestern da?“

Boerne grinste süffisant.

„Herr Thiel, was haben Sie nur für ein Glück mit mir.“

Thiel guckte Boerne immer noch an und fragte sich, was der jetzt wohl gemeint haben könnte. Frau Rolinska schrubbte etwas Klebriges von einer Ablage runter. Boerne lehnte sich zurück.

„Im Kühlschrank werden Sie wohl fündig werden, Thiel.“ Und während Thiel schon auf dem Weg in die Küche war, rief er hinterher: „Thiel, da fällt mir ein: Bedeutet Ihre werte Anwesenheit etwa, dass bereits Feierabend ist? Bringen Sie mir ein Glas Wein mit! Vom angebrochenen Weißwein, nicht vom Rosé! Hören Sie, Thiel?“

In der Küche sah es besser aus als am Vorabend, aber für Boernes Verhältnisse immer noch schlimm. Thiel fand mit Mühe ein sauberes Weinglas und kam gerade wieder in das Wohnzimmer als Boerne mit seiner Putzfrau sprach.

„Frau Rolinska, was brauchen Sie denn so lange? Sie sind doch sonst nicht mehr da, wenn ich nach Hause komme. Können Sie nicht ein bisschen flinker bei der Sache sein? Ich habe den berechtigten Verdacht, dass ich viel zu nachlässig mit Ihnen bin und Sie das schamlos zu Ihrem Vorteil ausnutzen.“

Die Angesprochene setzte schon zu einer Antwort an, als Thiel ihr zuvorkam.

„Boerne, was erwarten Sie? Sie haben ’ne Party geschmissen. Wenn Sie nicht bereit sind, selbst auch nur einen Finger krumm zu machen, dauert sowas halt. Der ganze Kram verschwindet nicht von alleine.“

Frau Rolinska lächelte Thiel vielsagend an, meinte knapp „Ist viel Müll überall. Nichts wie normalerweise“, und räumte dann weiter auf, während Thiel sich endlich hinsetzte, Boernes abgestelltes Weinglas mit seiner Bierflasche antippte und erst einmal einen kräftigen Schluck trank, bevor er sich auch schon den ersten Muffin in den Mund schob.  

„Genau, Herr Thiel“, entgegnete Boerne vorwurfsvoll. „Der ganze Kram, wie Sie sagen, verschwindet nicht von alleine. Wenden Sie diese Erkenntnis einmal auf Ihre eigene Wohnung an.“

„Ich räum’ wenigstens selber auf.“

„So sieht es bei Ihnen auch aus.“

„Joa, ganz gemütlich, nich’?“

Das war bekanntes Fahrwasser jetzt. Thiel fühlte sich schon wohler und erinnerte sich an seine Unterlagen. Er hatte eine Nachfrage zum Obduktionsbericht des Drogentoten, die ihm Boerne mit einer längeren Ausführung über den Zersetzungsprozess der verschiedenen Substanzen im Körper beantwortete. Thiel verstand nicht alles und hatte auch gar nicht alles wissen wollen, aber er genoss es, Boerne einfach mal nur wie in alten Zeiten zuzuhören.

Er musste innerlich über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln. Wie gereizt er in der Vergangenheit gewesen sein musste, dass er Boerne in solchen Momenten manchmal am liebsten vor die Tür gesetzt hätte! Zur Not auch vor seine eigene. Boerne war anstrengend, aber doch auch brillant.

Boerne erkundigte sich nach den anderen Fällen und während Frau Rolinska inzwischen in der Küche für Ordnung sorgte und sie sich noch mehr Reste aus dem Kühlschrank holten, erzählte Thiel, dass Niederau junior mittlerweile gestanden hatte, seine Mutter unter Wasser gehalten zu haben, als es eigentlich seine Aufgabe gewesen wäre, aufzupassen, dass sie – dement, wie sie war – nicht einfach ertrank.

„Sie hatte wohl plötzlich zu ihm gemeint, sie müsse nach Hause und ob er der Taxifahrer sei, der sie abholen komme.“

„Nun ja, Herr Thiel“, sagte Boerne nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille und strich sich dabei die Krawatte glatt. „Ich muss gestehen, wenn ich mal nackt in der Badewanne sitze und Sie frage, ob Sie der Taxifahrer sind, der mich nach Hause fährt, dann würde ich darum bitten, dass Sie mir beim finalen Abtauchen helfen.“

„Wenn Sie mich jemals mit meinem Vater verwechseln, dann scheuer’ ich Ihnen eine, damit das klar ist.“

Boerne lachte kurz und zog dabei die Schultern hoch. Machte der das immer so? Thiel war es noch nie aufgefallen. Dann rückte Boerne seine Brille zurecht.

„Und der junge… Dings? Der… der Florian Sowieso? Was wird denn jetzt aus dem?“

Thiel berichtete, dass Frau Klemm nicht die Höchststrafe beantragen würde, was juristisch auch gar nicht vertretbar gewesen wäre, weil keine niederen Beweggründe vorlagen. Dennoch hatte der Junge einem Menschen das Leben geraubt und würde sicherlich mehrere Jahre in Haft oder noch wahrscheinlicher in der Psychiatrie verbringen. Anton M. hingegen würde man gar nicht belangen. Er hatte als Einziger Glück im Unglück gehabt.

Während Thiel redete, wunderte sich Boerne ein bisschen über sich selbst. Er war Thiel in die Falle gegangen. Thiel tat immer so, als wäre nichts, als würde er nicht richtig aufpassen, sich nur um das Nötigste kümmern und als hätte er nie wirklich Lust auf irgendwas, außer auf sein Feierabendbier und Fußball. Das lullte Verdächtige und Täter ein und sobald sie dachten, sie müssten sich bei Thiel nicht richtig Mühe geben, hatte er sie plötzlich in der Mangel.

Und Boerne war es nicht anders ergangen. Thiel tat immer so, als wäre nichts, als wäre er selbst ein bisschen schlicht, und dabei war er der aufrichtigste und zuverlässigste Mensch, dem Boerne je begegnet war. Er hatte sich einlullen lassen von Thiels unscheinbarer Art und musste nun feststellen, dass die glitzernde Oberfläche seiner selbst neben Thiel ziemlich künstlich wirkte. Wie hatte er je daran denken können, ihm etwas hinterherzuwerfen, statt ihn einfach einmal inständig zu bitten, zu bleiben?

„Wissen Sie, Herr Thiel“, warf er plötzlich ein und drehte sich dabei kurz in Richtung Küche, um zu sehen, was Frau Rolinska gerade machte, „meine Gäste gestern Abend konnten Sie sehr gut leiden. Und ich bin geneigt zuzugeben, dass die Art, wie Sie gestrickt sind, ein Muster ergibt, an dem auch ich Gefallen finde. Es ist gleichzeitig simpel und komplex. Wie eine mathematische Formel, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine.“

„Nein.“

Thiel sagte nicht noch mehr und schaute Boerne an. Meine Güte, was konnte der sich verklausuliert ausdrücken! Er wartete darauf, dass Boerne normale Worte wählte und machte erst einmal keine Anstalten, ihm dabei zu helfen. Boerne wirkte verunsichert, was selten genug vorkam, und er kostete den Moment aus. Boerne schüttelte resigniert den Kopf und seufzte.

„Was ich damit sagen will, Thiel, ist, dass es mir leid tut, dass ich Ihnen immer etwas hinterherwerfen will, wenn Sie gehen.“

Dann war es still. Thiel schob den Unterkiefer vor. In der Küche räumte Frau Rolinska das Geschirr weg. Thiel dachte daran, dass er sich vorgenommen hatte, sich Mühe zu geben, weil Boerne einer war, der einem nicht einfach in die Arme fiel, sondern den man ein bisschen zu sich ziehen musste.

„Wissen Sie, Boerne“, sagte er schließlich, „die Hälfte der Zeit kapier’ ich echt überhaupt nicht, was Sie sagen. Das macht aber nichts. Ich glaub’ ich versteh’ Sie auch so ganz gut. Nur manchmal sind Sie mir echt ein Rätsel. Aber eins, an dem ich gerne herumknoble.“

Boerne schaute ihn von der Seite an, als würde er ihn mustern. Thiel blickte von seinen Unterlagen zum Teller und von dort zu Boernes Knien, die er sehen konnte, ohne hochzuschauen, aber noch weiter aufzublicken traute er sich nicht. War jetzt der Moment, in dem sie endlich redeten oder redeten sie gerade völlig aneinander vorbei? Thiel wusste es nicht.

Boerne sagte nichts, weil er seinem Mundwerk nicht traute, das von gestrickten Mustern und mathematischen Formeln sprach, statt die richtigen Worte zu finden, die ihm doch sonst nie fehlten. Er dachte kurz an den kleinen Karl, der sich selbst beigebracht hatte, ein echter Boerne zu sein und immer alle Zweifel zu zerreden, bis nichts von ihnen übrig war. Bis niemand mehr da war, der noch die Geduld aufbrachte, ihm zuzuhören. Auch jetzt waren die Zweifel groß und er hatte den unbedingten Drang, sie wegzureden, aber er ahnte auch, dass dann das Problem der doppelten Kontingenz trotzdem bleiben würde. Und Thiel vielleicht wieder genervt gehen.

Dann schaute Thiel Boerne doch noch an, weil er den so still gar nicht kannte. Aber kaum trafen sich ihre Blicke, räusperte sich Frau Rolinska, die in der Tür stand.

„Jetzt ist wieder sauber, Herr Professor. Komme wieder nächsten Donnerstag, ja?“

Boerne nahm die Ablenkung dankbar an, stand auf und ging in die Küche, während Thiel verlegen seine Unterlagen sortierte, an denen es eigentlich nichts zu sortieren gab. Irgendetwas klirrte leise.

„Und nicht alles auf einmal trinken!“, hörte Thiel Boerne sagen und drehte sich neugierig um. „So, und jetzt husch-husch, Frau Rolinska. Nächsten Donnerstag bitte wieder in Ihrer Rolle als Heinzelmännchen. Die sieht man nämlich nicht. So wie sonst auch immer, ja?“

Frau Rolinska hielt eine der Champagner-Flaschen vom Vorabend in Händen, lachte Boerne ins Gesicht, grüßte Thiel und ging. Thiel wunderte sich über Boernes plötzliche Anwandlung von Freundlichkeit oder zumindest das, was Boerne dafür hielt.

„Die Überstunden bezahlen Sie ihr aber, oder?“

Thiel wusste nicht, warum er das wissen wollte. Auf einmal schien es ihm wichtig, zu klären, dass das unerwartete Geschenk nicht die ganze Kompensation für die Arbeit war, die Frau Rolinska verrichtet hatte. Er mochte sie. Boerne hatte sie ihm zwei-drei Mal ausgeliehen, zum Fenster-Putzen.

„Was denken Sie von mir, Herr Thiel?“

Boerne stand mitten im Raum und fragte sich, warum Thiel so ein schlechtes Bild von ihm hatte. Es ging nur um Frau Rolinska, aber auf einmal tat das etwas weh. Er versuchte, Haltung zu bewahren. Thiel schaute nachdenklich zu ihm hoch. Dann streckte er Boerne die Hand aus.

„Komm’Se mal her.“

Ziehen. Er musste Boerne zu sich ziehen, sonst würde das nichts werden. Boerne zögerte. Er sah bockig aus.

„Jetzt komm’ma’her“, versuchte es Thiel noch einmal.

Da kam Boerne dann näher, aber lächelte ein falsches Lächeln. Das passierte automatisch. So tun, als ob er jetzt annehmen würde, dass er die Oberhand hatte, weil Thiel als erster weich geworden war. Dabei fiel ihm bei Thiels Geste ein Stein vom Herzen, welches jetzt die Freiheit hatte, so laut zu schlagen, dass er es selbst hören konnte.

Als er seine Hand in Thiels legte, machte Thiel aber nichts. Er schaute Boerne weiter an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Das musste furchtbar anstrengend sein, dachte Thiel. Sich immer so aufzuspielen, immer so laut zu sein, immer so herumzuhampeln. Diese permanente Unruhe in Boerne, das Sprunghafte, Unstete an seinem Wesen, das konnte doch nicht gesund sein.

Boerne versteifte, als Thiel den Kopf schüttelte, weil er wieder nicht einschätzen konnte, was das bedeutete. Das war eine lausige Versuchsreihe hier, viel zu viele Unbekannte. Er hatte das Gefühl, jedes Mal von vorne anzufangen. Aber dann zog ihn Thiel sanft an der gefassten Hand herunter und Boerne hatte ein Déjà-vu. Er musste auf die Knie gehen und dann küsste Thiel ihn, küsste das falsche Lächeln weg, schaute immer wieder nach, ob es noch da war und küsste langsam, bis Boerne ganz ruhig war und sich gar nichts mehr falsch anfühlte.

Und dann tat Thiel, was er immer tat, einfach, weil sie das so kannten, und fing an, ein bisschen zu drängen, dann ein bisschen zu packen, zu zerren, zu drücken und zu schieben, und als Boerne das erste Mal gegen seinen Mund aufstöhnte, antwortete er mit sehnsüchtigem Schnaufen und versuchte, wenn er das mit dem Reden schon nicht so gut hinbekam, Boerne eben zu zeigen, dass er sich bei ihm nicht zu verstellen brauchte und wie sehr er selbst bei ihm sein wollte.

 

Als Thiel nachts wach wurde, hörte er Boerne schlafen und schaute auf die Uhr: Es war weit nach Mitternacht, gegen zwei, um genau zu sein. Er rutschte unentschlossen hin- und her, bevor er langsam Anstalten machte, aufzustehen und zu gehen, weil er das immer so tat, weil sie das gewohnt waren, weil es Teil dessen war, wie sie – wenn auch mehr schlecht als recht – funktionierten. Er hatte schon die Decke zurückgeschlagen und hievte sich langsam hoch, als Boerne plötzlich ein lautes, verneinendes Geräusch machte, das fast böse klang. So als werfe er Thiel vor, ihn durch sein Herumgerutsche geweckt zu haben. Thiel blieb liegen und lauschte, aber Boerne sagte weiter nichts. Im Gegenteil: Er schien sofort wieder eingeschlafen zu sein. Thiel drehte sich zur Seite und versuchte, es ihm gleich zu machen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heute überstürzen sich die Posts! Ist das die Vorfreude auf die neue Folge? Ihr Lieben da draußen, viel Spaß morgen! Nach Episoden gezählt bin ich jetzt seit zwei Jahren dabei. Darauf einen weiteren Teil! Dieser und der nächste (letzte) sind eigentlich "eins". Das Finale kommt dann am Montag...

**Teil 14**

 

***

 

Professor Boerne hatte ein Problem – und es war nicht beruflicher Natur. Es war Samstag – und er war allein.

Der Freitagmorgen war mäßig verlaufen. Boernes Wecker ging eine halbe Stunde früher los, als Thiel es gewohnt war, der dann schlecht gelaunt und halb angezogen an Boernes Tür den Moment abpasste, als niemand im Hausflur war, damit er bei sich duschen und sich für die Arbeit fertig machen konnte. Von wegen gemeinsames Wachwerden. Eher unspektakulär.

Im Auto hatten sie nicht viel geredet, was mit Thiel morgens grundsätzlich noch schwieriger war als sonst – Subjekt, Prädikat, Objekt gelangen ihm frühestens nach 9 Uhr – und als Thiel am Präsidium fragend „Ja, also dann… bis heut’ Abend?“ nuschelte, eröffnete ihm Boerne, dass er seit Tagen Tickets für’s Theater hatte und mit dem werten Kollegen Prof. Brinkmann verabredet war und somit außer Haus. Den hatte er doch noch angerufen, als er sich von Thiel so vernachlässigt gefühlt hatte. Thiel nickte in einer Mischung aus Müdigkeit, Enttäuschung und Verständnis und lächelte halbherzig, als Boerne versicherte, sie würden sich ja dann am Tag drauf sehen.

Jetzt war es so weit, aber Thiel war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Boerne sah ein, dass er Thiel wahrscheinlich einfach nur verpasst hatte – er war noch ein paar Stunden mit dem Pabst und der Ewertz auf dem Golfplatz gewesen. Die hatte er nämlich auch angerufen, als er sich von Thiel so vernachlässigt gefühlt hatte. Praktischerweise hatte er damit gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen, weil er sich beim Golfen mit der Ewertz als emanzipierter Mann präsentieren durfte, der in Frauen seinesgleichen sah. Doch jetzt war er längst zuhause, es war schon halb zehn Uhr abends und Thiel war nach wie vor weit und breit nicht gesehen.

Boerne machte sich Sorgen. Was, wenn Thiel beleidigt war, dass er lauter Unternehmungen nachging und frustriert losgezogen war und jetzt irgendwo in einer Kneipe Bier trank und sich überlegte, wie er die zwei Freundinnen am anderen Ende des Raums ansprechen konnte, ohne sich lächerlich zu machen, weil ihm die eine so gut gefiel? Oder schlimmer: Was, wenn irgend so einem Lump Thiels gemütlicher, aber entschlossener Gang aufgefallen war und ihn angequatscht hatte und ausgeraubt oder noch schlimmer auf ein Bier eingeladen und jetzt saß Thiel in dieser Kneipe mit dem Lump und ließ sich schöne Augen machen?

Ruckartig stand Boerne auf und prüfte in der Küche seinen Biervorrat. Aber nach der Feier waren noch reichlich Flaschen vorhanden, da hatte Thiel nichts zu beanstanden. Boerne drehte sich im Kreis und meinte ein Geräusch zu hören, aber da war nichts.

Erst allmählich verstand er, was er da in seinem Kopf so raunen hörte: Seine Eltern, seine Schwester und seine Lehrer, die einzigen Neunmalklugen, von denen er sich je hatte etwas sagen lassen, wie sie ihn wieder ermahnten: _Bezieh’ nicht immer alles auf Dich_. Und: _Jetzt lass’ doch mal den Herrn Thiel in Ruhe_. Das nervte, aber sie hatten recht. Thiel war ihm nicht schuldig, ihm in welcher Form auch immer zur Verfügung zu stehen, nur weil er jetzt ein Mal über Nacht geblieben war. Enttäuscht setzte sich Boerne an seinen Küchentisch und dachte an die Grübchen.

Viele Menschen hatten Grübchen und wenn, dann im Gesicht, vor allem, wenn sie lachten – so wie er selbst, auch wenn das durch den Bart nicht immer zu sehen war. Thiel aber hatte Grübchen im Rücken. Je nachdem wie er stand und was er mit den Armen tat, bildete sich an dem einen oder anderen Schulterblatt ein Grübchen. Boerne hatte ihnen bisher keine besondere Beachtung geschenkt, doch seit Donnerstagabend wurde er das Bild nicht mehr los. Aber ebenso wenig den Gedanken, dass Isa, wenn sie jetzt bei ihm wäre, abschätzig durch die Nase prusten und ihn auslachen würde, weil er an Thiels Rückengrübchen dachte. Bestimmt würde sie ungläubig mit dem Kopf schütteln, wenn sie wüsste, dass Boerne einem Mann verfallen war und verkünden, dass das ja wohl alles erklärte. Es erklärte aber rein gar nichts, entgegnete Boerne ihr in Gedanken, es warf nur noch mehr Fragen auf.

Boerne holte sein Handy hervor und legte es vor sich auf den Tisch. Er konnte es noch so sehr anstarren, Thiel würde nicht anrufen, so viel stand fest. Er hatte den Drang, Thiels Nummer zu wählen und sich geradeheraus zu beschweren. Aber er hatte auch ein sehr gutes Vorstellungsvermögen und konnte Thiel schon zurückmaulen hören. Vielleicht war das mit dem Einfühlen in andere gar nicht so schwer? Boerne disziplinierte sich und versuchte, Thiel zu erreichen.

Beim ersten Mal nahm niemand ab. Daraufhin saß Boerne exakt fünf Minuten weiter an seinem Küchentisch und versuchte es dann ein zweites Mal, wohl wissend, dass Thiels alte Nummer längst wieder funktionierte.

„Hallo?“

Thiel sagte es in bester Ich-weiß-genau-dass-Sie-dran-sind-was-wollen-Sie-jetzt-schon-wieder-Manier. Nur Thiel vermochte es, mit einem Wort so lange Sätze auszudrücken. Im Grunde genommen, reflektierte Boerne, war das eine ganz besondere Art von Kompetenz.

„Herr Thiel!“, lachte Boerne ins Telefon, weil er wusste, dass man so etwas am anderen Ende der Leitung immer hören konnte. „Da sind Sie ja! Ich dachte schon, der Lump hätte sie abgeschleppt. Hat er doch nicht, oder?“

Am anderen Ende war es kurz still.

„Boerne, was wollen Sie? Wieso abschleppen? Ich bin nicht mit dem Auto da.“

Boerne musste kichern, weil er aufgeregt war. Warum eigentlich? Sie waren beide erwachsen, das war hier doch kein Ding jetzt.

„Wem liegen Sie denn dann gerade auf der Tasche?“, fragte er gut gelaunt weiter. „Wir wissen ja alle, dass Ihnen Ihr Salär keine Eskapaden erlaubt, aber Sie leisten sich gerade eine. Wo sind Sie?“

_Das war gut,_ dachte Boerne. Er konnte es nicht lassen, an Thiel herumzumäkeln, aber er gab auch zu verstehen, dass Thiel ihm fehlte. Hoffentlich. Obwohl… Boerne vernahm gedämpfte Stimmen. Thiel war offensichtlich angesprochen worden und er konnte ein resigniertes „Mensch, Vaddern, ja-haa, is’er…“ hören. Er musste grinsen, bevor ihn Thiel wieder richtig ansprach.

„Ich war mit meinem Vater in der Werkstatt, seinen Wagen abholen. Jetzt trinken wir ’n Bier. Also, Herr Professor –“

„Oder zwei.“

„Was?“

„Ein Bier oder zwei, nich’ wahr?“ Boerne lachte weiter in den Hörer. Alles war gut. Thiel verbrachte einfach nur Zeit mit seinem Vater. Die vielen Fragen waren gerade ein bisschen weniger geworden.

„Oder zwei, ja – was? Mensch, Vaddern… Nee! Mach’ ich nicht!“ Thiel klang verwirrt, weil beide auf einmal auf ihn einredeten. 

„Grüßen Sie Ihren werten Herrn Vater von mir, Thiel.“

„Was? Ja. Das heißt, nein! Also ich leg’ jetzt auf. Ach so, warten Se’, Boerne, ich fahr’ heut’ nirgendwo mehr hin. Also, ähm, gute Nacht.“

Thiel legte auf und Boerne grinste immer noch. Er hätte Thiel in ein-zwei Stunden gerne noch gesehen, aber so war es auch in Ordnung. Er fragte sich, was Herr Thiel senior gesagt haben mochte, ob er seinen Sohn damit aufzog, dass Boerne ihn anrief, um zu fragen, wo er war, ob Thiel senior im Privaten vielleicht genauso scharfsinnig war wie sein Sohn im Beruf und ob er ihn vielleicht einmal zum Essen einladen sollte – die Thiels und er, das letzte Mal war schon wieder ewig her.

In Gedanken lächelte Boerne seine Eltern, seine Schwester, seine Lehrer und Isa in einer Mischung aus Triumph und Stolz an – _Seht ihr, so macht man das. Ich bin einfach zu gut._  

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Als Thiel am Sonntagvormittag nach Hause radelte, hatte er Glück mit dem Wetter. Der Regen, der mittags dann losprasselte, erwischte ihn nicht. Und die frische Luft tat gut und vertrieb den Kater. Dass er sich mit seinem Vater die Kante gab, kam eher selten vor, aber gestern hatte es einfach gepasst. Er hatte eine Pause gebraucht, von seinen eigenen Gedanken, von Boerne, und überhaupt. Zudem fühlte er sich immer noch etwas gerädert von den anstrengenden Wochen bei der Arbeit. Aber jetzt, dachte er, war langsam alles wieder im Lot.

Sein Vater hatte Boernes Anruf vielsagend kommentiert und es war ihm schwergefallen, etwas entgegenzusetzen, weil er gar nicht richtig Lust gehabt hatte, sich zu wehren. Er hatte selbst gemerkt, dass er sich erst nach dem kurzen Telefonat so richtig entspannen konnte. Boerne hatte nicht vergessen, dass sie sich am Wochenende sehen wollten. Alles war gut. Thiel war in der Lage, sich darauf zu freuen, ohne Ungeduld zu verspüren. Es war einfach irgendwie in Ordnung jetzt.

Zuhause duschte er und schaute dann dem Regen zu. Ein Mistwetter war das. Thiel war erleichtert, dass er wirklich frei hatte und im Fall der Fälle nicht dran war mit dem Wochenenddienst. Hoffentlich blieben auch die potentiellen Mörder heute lieber daheim. Boerne hätte bestimmt auch keine Freude daran, mühsam vom Regen verwaschene Spuren zusammenzulesen.

Wobei – Thiel hatte plötzlich Bilder von Boerne im Kopf, der sich, nur um einen Fall zu lösen, in Schächte hinunterließ, in gefährliche Maschinen sprang, Ziegen durch die Gegend fuhr und zur Not auch Wände hochkletterte. Boerne war sich für nichts zu schade, solange es um die Arbeit ging. Im Privaten allerdings, da rührte er nach Möglichkeit keinen Finger. Da ließ Boerne für sich arbeiten, zum Beispiel Frau Rolinska oder manchmal Thiels Vater und das eine oder andere Mal hatte Boerne es sogar geschafft, Thiel selbst oder Frau Haller für sich einzuspannen. Thiel schüttelte lachend den Kopf. Was für ein Exemplar.

Er machte sich ein spätes Frühstück und wollte sich gerade ein Spiegelei braten, als es bei ihm klingelte. Sofort fing es an, überall zu kribbeln, weil ihn überraschte, dass Boerne schon so früh die Nerven verloren hatte. Der stand gestriegelt wie immer an der Tür, wippte ein bisschen auf den Fußballen und fragte:

„Spätes Frühstück? Mittagessen?“ – und leiser, mit einem prüfenden Blick in den Treppenaufgang: „Sex?“

Thiel musste sofort lachen. Wenn Boerne gut gelaunt war und wippte und dabei freudig lachte, als wäre er sieben und als hätte er gerade ein unfassbar tolles Spielzeug bekommen, konnte ihm kein Mensch der Welt wegen irgendetwas böse sein. Thiel jedenfalls nicht, das verstand er jetzt auf einmal. Und selbst wenn, hätte er derzeit ausnahmsweise auch gar keinen Grund dafür.

Boerne lachte zurück, weil er Thiel sah und weil Thiel lachte und weil er aufgeregt war, aber irgendwie auch wieder nicht. Boerne lachte und zog dabei die Schultern hoch und Thiel dachte _Das gibt’s doch nicht._

Er ließ Boerne in die Wohnung, und damit Boerne nicht sehen konnte, dass ihm heiß und kalt zugleich wurde, erklärte er, dass er sich tatsächlich gerade ein spätes Frühstück machte. Er bot Boerne ein Spiegelei an und keine fünf Minuten später saßen sie in Thiels Küche, aßen gemeinsam, tranken Kaffee und erzählten sich von ihrem bisherigen Wochenende.

Boerne war gut im Multitasking, vor allem, wenn das bedeutete, dass er redete und zugleich über etwas nachdachte. Und so überlegte er, ob es notwendig war, sich zusammenzureißen und Thiel zu sagen, dass er gerne ungezwungen Zeit mit ihm verbrachte, während er Thiel gleichzeitig vom Theaterstück von Freitagabend berichtete und der peinlichen, aber eben auch erheiternden Panne, als sich einer der Schauspieler am Wein verschluckte, der auf der Bühne kredenzt wurde. Er mimte das Röcheln und den Versuch des Schauspielers, weiter seinen Text aufzusagen, was Thiel tatsächlich zum Schnauben brachte und da fiel ihm auf, dass sie ja gerade ungezwungen Zeit miteinander verbrachten und dass es vielleicht doch nicht nötig war, es extra anzusprechen.

Dann gab es einen kurzen Moment der Stille, und Thiel sah aus, als würde er etwas sagen wollen, aber dann atmete er nur schwer aus, stützte den Kopf auf eine Hand, sah Boerne an und schaute dabei doch ganz zufrieden aus. Boerne bewunderte ihn in dem Moment. Er wäre gerne auch so stark. Thiel stapelte ständig tief, aber er hatte eine echte Selbstsicherheit, mit der sich Boernes gespielte Überheblichkeit nicht messen lassen konnte. Boerne machte es Thiel nach und stützte ebenfalls den Kopf auf einer Hand ab. Thiel grinste.

„Und nu’?“, fragte er.

„Ich würde einen Spaziergang vorschlagen“, meinte Boerne. „Leider regnet es wie aus Kübeln.“

„Och, is’ auch ganz ok.“

Und sie schauten sich weiter an, bis Thiel Boernes freie Hand nahm und sie ihre gefassten Hände anschauten und nichts mehr sagten.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ach ja, ein bisschen Wehmut ist auch dabei, nach so langer Zeit (für mich)! Viel Freude am Finale - wir sind immer noch beim selben "Tag" wie letztes Mal. Vielen lieben herzlichen riesen Dank an alle, die mitgelesen und Kudos und/oder Kommentare dagelassen haben. Welch Vergnügen (wieder: für mich)! Fluffig wird's jetzt! So ein bisschen zumindest ;-) Wie war das gestern in der Folge mit dem ganz passablen Lover? XD

**Teil 15**

 

***

Nach dem Mittags-Frühstück waren sie auf das Sofa gewechselt und hatten etwas Taugliches im Fernsehen gesucht. Das schien zunächst ohne Aussicht, bis Thiel in die Vorbereitungen eines Formel 1-Rennens zappte, das sie sich schlussendlich zusammen anschauten. Boerne überraschte Thiel, indem er alle Fahrer kannte und über alle Wagen und die Motoren fachsimpeln konnte. So, wie Boerne an seinen PS-starken Autos hing, hatte das Thiel eigentlich gar nicht zu erstaunen. Dass Boerne dennoch felsenfest behauptete, überhaupt niemals Formel 1-Rennen im Fernsehen anzuschauen, provozierte bei Thiel hingegen doch nur ein skeptisches Lächeln.

Thiel döste zwischendurch für ein paar Runden weg. Als der Favorit allen davonfuhr, nachdem sein größter Konkurrent ausgefallen war, betrachtete Thiel seine und Boernes Füße, die nebeneinander auf dem Sofatisch ruhten, und wunderte sich über Boernes schwarze Socken, die aussahen, wie neu. Etwas verschämt erkannte er, dass seine eigenen schon ganz schön abgewetzt waren, wenn auch glücklicherweise noch nicht durch. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Boerne, machen Sie eigentlich nie Löcher in Ihre Socken?“

„Was?“

Boerne schaute nur ganz kurz zu Thiel und widmete sich wieder dem Bildschirm.

„Löcher in den Socken, Boerne. Kennen Sie das Problem?“

„Ist das Ihr Ernst, Thiel?“

„Sie wissen bestimmt, wie man Löcher zunäht. Sie wissen ja auch, wie man Leichen wieder zunäht. Aber ich wette, Sie kaufen einfach immer neue, stimmt’s?“

Bis auf die monotonen Motorengeräusche und die Stimme des Moderators war es kurz still.

„Selbstverständlich mache ich keine Löcher in meine Socken, Thiel.“ Boerne legte den Kopf schief. „Versuchen Sie mir etwas zu sagen? Ist das eine Art Geheimcode?“

„Was? Nee“, schüttelte Thiel daraufhin mit dem Kopf. „Ich frag’ nur. Ich bin sicher, Sie machen Löcher in Socken, so, wie alle andern auch. Nur Sie werfen sie dann einfach weg.“

Boerne war jetzt ehrlich verwirrt. Ging es gerade um Socken? Um seinen Umgang mit seinen Sachen? Um seinen Umgang mit seinen Mitmenschen?

„Thiel, würde es Sie zufriedenstellen, wenn ich Ihnen sage, dass es im Rahmen des Möglichen ist, dass ich einstmals meine Schuhe auszog und feststellen musste, dass eine Socke ein Loch hatte? Die linke, um genau zu sein?“

„Wusst’ ich’s doch“, grinste Thiel.

Boerne überlegte angestrengt, worüber sie gerade sprachen, als Thiel hinzufügte:

„Den Fuß schau’ ich mir nachher genauer an.“

Boerne hob eine Augenbraue und versuchte immer noch, die Situation richtig einzuschätzen, als der Führende ins Ziel fuhr und ein doch ganz passabler Zweikampf entschied, wer auf den Plätzen 2 und 3 landete.

Thiel hielt Wort. Als die Siegerehrung lief und die Fahrer die Champagnerkorken knallen ließen, legte er wie beiläufig eine Hand auf Boernes Oberschenkel und umfasste ihn dann knapp über dem Knie. Er konnte nicht anders. Das war eine Stelle an Boernes Körper, wo er mit seinen breiten Händen richtig zugreifen konnte. Starke Oberschenkel waren das, fest und muskulös vom Reiten und vielleicht sogar von früher, vom Fechten. Boerne war kein Spargeltarzan und die Oberschenkel ganz besonders nicht. Thiel breitete gerne seine ganze Hand darüber aus und fühlte die Kraft, die sich dort unter der Haut verbarg. Nicht nur ein Mal hatte er genau diese Kraft deutlich an seinen Seiten gespürt, wenn er zwischen Boernes Beinen lag.

Boerne erzählte Thiel etwas von Rosenwasser bei Rennen in islamischen Ländern und tat so, als hätten weder Thiel noch er gehört, dass seine Atmung einen kurzen Moment lang ausgesetzt hatte. Boerne wünschte sich, es wäre normal, dass er mit Thiel auf dem Sofa saß, Sonntag nachmittags fernsah und Thiel seine Hand auf seinen Schenkel legte. So eine Vertrautheit wäre bestimmt schön und wesentlich entspannter als sein hektischer Versuch, gleich weiterzureden. Und sein gescheiterter Versuch, nicht zu hoffen, Thiel würde bitte jetzt gleich und sofort seine Hand höher schieben.

Den Gefallen tat ihm Thiel dann nicht und Boerne ahnte, dass das auch keine gute Idee gewesen wäre, weil dann alles wieder viel zu schnell gegangen wäre. Aber Thiel tat ihm eben andere Gefallen. Neue. Denn als sie dann im Zuge der Entledigung erster Kleidungsstücke ins Schlafzimmer gewechselt waren, war Thiel bestimmt, aber weniger ungeduldig als sonst und schenkte ausgerechnet Boernes Füßen ungeahnte Aufmerksamkeit. Die fast neuen Socken, die Boerne getragen hatte, legten Zehen frei, die er sich noch nie genauer angeschaut hatte und Thiel ließ seine Zunge über die vielen kleinen Hügel, Täler und Einbuchtungen gleiten und seine Zähne daran knabbern, was Boerne ganz atemlos werden ließ. Und als sei das nicht genug, machte er Boerne am großen Zeh vor, was er noch ganz woanders mit ihm machen würde und zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen war Boerne dann schon voll und ganz erregt, ohne dass er ihn an entscheidenden Stellen berührt hätte.

Und so ging es weiter, bestimmt, aber nicht ungeduldig, zielgerichtet, aber mit dieser leichten Trägheit, die der Sonntagnachmittag so mit sich brachte. Es war irgendwie ganz besonders schön und ganz besonders normal zugleich.

Dennoch brachte Boerne Thiel aus dem Takt, als er einmal nicht wirklich laut, aber deutlich Thiels Namen keuchte. Das hatte er noch nie gemacht und Thiel verlor kurzzeitig den richtigen Rhythmus. Er betrachtete Boerne und kam zu zwei Schlüssen: Das war unbewusst passiert – Boerne schien selbst gar nicht mitbekommen zu haben, was er da gesagt hatte. Und Thiel wollte das unbedingt nochmal hören. Er versuchte, die Bewegung von gerade eben zu wiederholen, was zwar nicht ohne Wirkung blieb, aber nicht den Effekt hatte, den Thiel sich wünschte. Allein die Vorstellung, dass es bestimmt viele verschiedene Arten gab, in denen Boerne mit seiner sowieso schon schönen, warmen Stimmlage seinen Namen sagen könnte – und zwar nicht besserwisserisch, belehrend oder tadelnd, sondern seufzend, zittrig oder stöhnend – brachte Thiel um den Verstand. Er musste das unbedingt wieder haben. Wenn Boerne jetzt so unkooperativ war, dann halt irgendwann. Man musste sich schließlich Ziele setzen.

Boerne seinerseits überlegte zwischendurch, dass es bestimmt mit seiner anspruchsvollen Führungsposition im Beruf zusammenhing, dass er sich bei Thiel so gerne fallenließ, während Thiel anscheinend seine Größe oder was auch immer kompensierte, wenn er bei Boerne so gerne Regie führte. Dann machte Thiel etwas, das Boerne vergessen ließ, weiter darüber nachzudenken. Er merkte nicht, dass er Thiels Namen in dessen Ohr keuchte, stöhnte auf, als es Thiel nochmal machte und ließ bald darauf seine Arme neben seinen Kopf fallen und gab sich Thiels Kommando hin.

Danach kriegte Thiel sein Schlaf-Shirt zu fassen und wischte das Gröbste weg. Sie lagen noch ein bisschen herum, dösten nochmal kurz und schwiegen sich dann eher verlegen an. Bei Boerne hatten sich wieder sämtliche Rädchen in Gang gesetzt und Thiel wunderte sich, jetzt da er sich selbst schwer und ungelenk fühlte, was jemand wie Boerne an jemandem wie ihn fand. Je länger er dieser Frage nachhing, umso absurdere Antworten fielen ihm ein – gute wie schlechte – und er stand auf und meldete sich unter die Dusche ab. Und während Thiel das Gesicht ins Wasser hielt und Boerne an die Decke starrte, kam beiden zwischenzeitlich kurz der Gedanke, ob es in Ordnung war, in Begriffen wie „Liebe machen“ zu denken, wenn der andere nichts davon wusste.

Oder?

 

~~~oOo~~~

 

Als sie sich im Bad abwechselten, fiel Thiel wieder ein, dass er am Vortag endlich wieder Zeit für einen Großeinkauf gehabt hatte und ging in die Küche stöbern. So langsam, aber sicher näherten sie sich einer Uhrzeit an, zu der man anfangen konnte, Abendessen zuzubereiten – vor allem, da sie ja gar nicht richtig zu Mittag gegessen hatten. Thiel holte gerade das Rindfleisch aus dem Kühlschrank, als er Boerne in die Küche treten hörte.

„Ich suche nun kurz meine Wohnung auf, Thiel.“

„Was?!“

Thiel hatte sich sofort umgedreht und wurde umgehend rot, weil sich seine Stimme so unmissverständlich bestürzt angehört hatte. Dass Boerne „kurz“ gesagt hatte, kam mit Verspätung bei ihm an. Irgendwie hinkte er diesem Mann immer einen Schritt hinterher.

„Immer mit der Ruhe, werter Thiel“, wiegelte Boerne mit einem übermäßig zufriedenen Lächeln ab. „Ich gedenke lediglich, nicht noch einmal in einem Ihrer indiskutablen T-Shirts zu schlafen und hole nur schnell ein paar Sachen. Das werden Sie doch verstehen.“

Thiel hatte sich zur Küchenzeile weggedreht und murmelte kleinlaut eine Art Zustimmung. _Wie peinlich_ , dachte er. Jetzt hatte er sich voll verraten. Als Boerne weg war, fühlte sich das komisch an. Er hatte die Haustür nicht zuschlagen gehört und lugte vorsichtig in den Wohnungsflur. Sie stand tatsächlich einen Spalt weit offen. Boerne würde wirklich gleich wiederkommen. Er machte sich am Fleisch zu schaffen.

Boerne schnappte sich sein Pyjama und stockte, als er schon wieder zurückwollte. _Seltsam_ , dachte er. Ihm fiel zum ersten Mal auf, dass es in seiner Wohnung anders roch als bei Thiel. Vielleicht merkte er es jetzt nach dem Sex nur besonders, aber es war wirklich markant. Seine eigene Wohnung roch irgendwie leer. Ein bisschen nach Holz vielleicht. Seinen Eigengeruch nahm er naturgemäß nicht wahr und das Formalin, das nach all den Jahren in der Rechtsmedizin in all seine Kleidungsstücke, in sein ganzes Wesen, gesickert war, roch er auch nicht mehr. Aber er meinte, Frau Rolinskas Putzmittel in der Luft zu wittern. Es roch sehr sauber, fast aseptisch. Bei Thiel hingegen konnte man immer Thiel riechen. Essen, Erde, Regen, Wind, Leben. Da war es nicht so sauber, aber bei Thiel roch es echt. Was genau genommen keine Duftkategorie war. Boerne wiegte seinen Kopf hin und her. Was machte Thiel denn auch nur für Sachen mit ihm. Kurzerhand stapelte er Kleidungsstücke für den nächsten Morgen auf sein Pyjama und dann noch ein paar Sachen aus dem Bad. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Bepackt, wie er zurückkam, wollte Thiel wissen, ob er vorhatte auf Wanderschaft zu gehen, was Boerne mit dem Hinweis konterte, dass ein Großteil der Menschheit darauf bestand, morgens in frischer Kleidung zur Arbeit zu gehen. „Ein Schludrian wie Sie“, fügte er gespielt entrüstet hinzu, „wundert sich aber auch schon über intakte Socken, also was will man da erwarten.“

„Ist ja auch egal, wie Manager rumlaufen“, stichelte Thiel in Anspielung auf Boernes komisches Gefasel von neulich. „Hauptsache der Rockstar glänzt und zieht alle Blicke auf sich.“

Boerne musste lachen – es war das einschließende Lachen, das wenig nach dem Herrn Professor klang und dafür umso mehr nach Boerne. Sie kochten und aßen zu Abend. Das war dann wieder so entspannt, dass sich Boerne nur wundern konnte, wie einfach es war, einen ganzen Tag lang nicht an die Arbeit zu denken und auch keinen Artikel zu lesen, keine E-Mails zu checken, Anträge zu schreiben, Berichte durchzugehen oder Klausuren zu benoten. Er dachte immer, er könnte das nicht mehr.  

Ausschweifend berichtete er Thiel von seinem ersten Auto, das er zu seinem 18. Geburtstag bekommen hatte – ein kleiner, alter Gebrauchtwagen, wie sie damals üblich waren, ohne Servolenkung und integrierter Hifi-Anlage, aber dafür viel leichter zu reparieren als die fahrenden Computer von heute. Er hatte alles aus der Kiste herausgeholt, was denkbar und machbar war und gestand etwas gekränkt ein, seine damalige Herzensdame mit seinen Fahrkünsten wohl weniger beeindruckt, als vielmehr verschreckt zu haben.  

Thiel sah ihm beim Reden zu und fand es schön, genau jetzt in diesem Moment Boernes Resonanzkörper zu sein. Er stellte sich amüsiert dieses Mädchen vor, wie es bei Boerne im Auto saß und entsetzt auf die Straße starrte, während Boerne den Verkehr bestimmt schon damals ignorierte und irgendetwas über sein anstehendes Medizinstudium, Pferde oder Komponisten erzählte. Dann schob sich ein anderes Bild über die Szene und er musste plötzlich laut auflachen, an einer Stelle, die nicht zu Boernes detailreicher Wiedergabe eines Wettrennens mit einem Mitschüler passte.

„Sie sind nur neidisch“, gab Boerne indigniert von sich. „Sie konnten sich doch bestimmt erst ein Auto leisten, als ich schon meinen ersten BMW hatte.“

„Nee, nee“, sagte Thiel immer noch lachend. „Ich dachte grad nur – also, ich hab’ grad nur an was gedacht. Is’ nicht so wichtig.“

Boerne hob gleich beide Augenbrauen und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Wissen Se’“, setzte Thiel an und ging dazu über, Boerne ja nicht in die Augen zu schauen, sondern seinen Teller zu mustern. „Ich dacht’ grad, meine Mutter hätt’ Sie echt gern gemocht. Die fand so schlau daherredende Blender wie Sie total beeindruckend. Sie hätten keine fünf Minuten gebraucht, um sie sich um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln.“ Er schmunzelte seinen Teller an, weil er sich das so gut vorstellen konnte. „Aber mit Ihnen im Auto geschimpft hätte sie trotzdem“, fügte er hinzu, wagte einen kurzen Blick zu Boerne und spülte dann schnell den Rotwein runter, auf den Boerne zum Rindfleisch bestanden hatte.

„Schade, dass ich nicht mehr das Vergnügen haben werde, sie kennenzulernen“, antwortete Boerne, jetzt wieder ganz ruhig. Keine Spur mehr vom erzählerischen Übereifer von gerade eben. Thiel lächelte.

„Nee, nee, Sie zwei hätten sich doch garantiert zusammengetan, um mich zu ärgern, ich seh’s doch vor mir.“ Er musste schon wieder lachen und diesmal klang es fast wie Gekichere, was Boerne enorm erheiterte.

„Lassen Sie mich teilhaben an Ihrer regen Vorstellungskraft, was Ihre werte Frau Mama anbelangt.“

Er schenkte Wein nach und Thiel haderte offensichtlich mit sich, ob er verraten sollte, was ihm jetzt schon wieder eingefallen war. Boerne war furchtbar neugierig und setzte nach.

„Sie muss eine bemerkenswerte Frau gewesen sein. Ich bin sicher, das Schludrige haben Sie nicht von ihr. Auch wenn sie einen 68er wie Ihren Vater geliebt hat, wovon ich doch ausgehen darf.“

Thiel machte ein Geräusch, als fände er die Bemerkung interessant und schaute wieder eine Weile auf seinen Teller.

„Na ja“, sagte er schließlich, „das ganze alternative Hippie-Gedöns ist ihr ja dann doch zu viel geworden. Hat ja seine Gründe, warum sie mit mir nach Hamburg weg ist. Aber ich dachte grad –“, er stockte und sah wieder lächelnd zu Boerne auf, „sie hätt’ bestimmt gesagt, dass ich ’ne gute Partie gemacht hab’.“

Boerne lächelte sein kleines Lächeln, das er versuchte nicht allzu breit werden zu lassen.

„Sie müssen sie sehr geliebt haben.“

Thiel sah zu Boerne, dann auf die Küchenzeile, dachte kurz nach und sah wieder zu Boerne.

„Ja, stimmt“, gab er zu. „Sie hat sich so ’ne Mühe gegeben, wissen’ Se. Ich hatte ja auch meine Phasen und sie hatte ständig Sorge, dass das daran liegt, dass ich Scheidungskind bin. Und Schlüsselkind“, wie er betonte. „Und ich hab’ echt nicht wenig Bockmist gebaut. Aber das war mein Scheiß und ganz bestimmt nicht ihre Schuld. Ach –“, seufzte er plötzlich. „Sie mit Ihren schicken Anzügen und dem ganzen Bla-bla, Sie hätten ihr echt gefallen.“

Boerne hatte sich zurückgelehnt, die Beine übereinandergeschlagen, die Krawatte glatt gestrichen und sah so selbstzufrieden aus, wie eh und je. Das ging natürlich runter wie Öl. Doch dann fiel ihm etwas ein.

„Obwohl – na ja, Sie wissen schon.“ Er wedelte mit den Fingern zwischen sich und Thiel hin und her. „Na ja, ich bin ja jetzt nun nicht die optimale Schwiegertochter.“

Thiel schnaubte lachend durch die Nase.

„Na, das hat ja schon auch seine Gründe, dass sie meinen Vater gut fand. Freie Liebe für alle und so. So ganz ist das ja auch nicht an ihr vorbeigegangen.“

Boerne schnaubte lachend zurück.

„Na wenn Sie meinen, sie hätte mich gemocht“, merkte er grinsend an, „dann kann ich ja von Glück reden, dass Sie ihren guten Geschmack geerbt haben.“ 

„Hm-hm“, stimmte Thiel ihm neckisch zu.

Sie aßen zu Ende und hingen beide ein bisschen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Boerne fand, dass das richtig gut lief. Jetzt redeten sie über – also, über diese Sache da zwischen ihnen, ohne darüber zu reden und er hatte den Eindruck, dass das mit der doppelten Kontingenz gerade nicht so schlimm war, wie sonst. Und Thiel dachte, dass so richtig reden ja wirklich grundsätzlich überbewertet war und auch gar nicht zu ihm passte und jetzt hatte ihm seine Mutter noch einmal einen großen Dienst erwiesen und wenn Boerne jetzt nicht wusste, wie Thiel so dachte und vor allem fühlte, dann war dem auch nicht mehr zu helfen.

Nach dem Essen schauten sie sich noch den Sonntagskrimi im Fernsehen an. Das hieß, Thiel wollte den Krimi sehen und bekam stattdessen eine Art Radiokommentar mitgeliefert, da Boerne keinen Stein auf dem anderen bleiben ließ und alles, aber natürlich vor allem die angeblich rechtsmedizinischen Einwürfe, empört als an den Haaren herbeigezogen kritisierte. Manchmal konnte er schon auch richtig nerven. Vor allem als es danach bei der Talkshow gerade so weiterging. Boerne hatte einfach zu allem eine Meinung. Thiel rang um Fassung. Boerne redete rein. Thiel wünschte sich trotzdem, dass das nächsten Sonntag wieder so werden würde.

Im Bett lagen sie einfach nur so da und weil das komisch und ungewohnt war, fing Boerne schon wieder an zu reden. Er konnte einfach nicht anders. Diese ganzen Zweifel, die musste man doch wegreden! Wo packte Thiel die immer hin? Wo packten überhaupt alle ihre Zweifel hin? _Nun gut_ , dachte Boerne mit einem Blick auf Thiel, manche aßen sie weg, andere rannten sie weg, wieder andere ignorierten sie so lange, bis sie der Schlag traf. Da zog er es doch vor, weiterzureden, auch wenn ihm nicht ganz entgangen war, dass Thiel genervt war. Bis sich Thiel auf einen Ellenbogen stützte, auf Boerne heruntersah und sehr ernst und sichtlich bemüht, nicht grantig zu wirken, fragte, warum Boerne immer so viel redete. Und Boerne rutschte die Antwort heraus, die er dachte, aber gar nicht hatte laut sagen wollen.

„Meine Schwester, diese uneinsichtige Schlange, behauptet, ich hätte ADS. Seit ich klein bin.“

Es war kurz still.

„Das ist“, setzte Boerne an, „die Abkürzung für Auf –“

„Ich weiß, was das heißt, Boerne.“

Thiel schaute ihn immer noch ziemlich ernst von oben herab an. Boerne schluckte. _Hanne, Du Miststück_ , dachte er.

„Wissen Sie, Boerne“, fing Thiel nachdenklich an, „Sie haben doch meine Aufmerksamkeit. Was denn noch? Sie reden wie ein Wasserfall. Immer. Die ganze Zeit. Auch wenn’s nervt. Grade wenn’s nervt.“

Boerne schaute Thiel mit großen Augen an. Thiel dachte wieder an das Bild vom Siebenjährigen mit dem tollen Spielzeug, nur dass der Siebenjährige jetzt gar kein tolles Spielzeug mehr hatte. Boerne indes hatte das schwammige Gefühl, Professor Boerne, KF und den kleinen Karl zu keinem konsistenten Bild zusammenfügen zu können. Welchen wollte Thiel denn jetzt sehen? Mit welchem könnte es Thiel aushalten? Ihm kam die Idee, einfach nur Boerne zu bleiben. Ob das in Ordnung war?

„Also“, meinte er und wich Thiels Blick aus, „vielleicht hilft ja noch ein bisschen mehr Aufmerksamkeit.“

„Noch mehr?“, fragte Thiel ungläubig.

Boerne wiegte seinen Kopf, als würde er kurz nachdenken.

„Hm, ja. Noch mehr.“ Und er sah wieder zu Thiel auf.

„Hm“, machte Thiel.

Boerne schaute zur Seite. _Unglaublich_ , dachte Thiel. War der jetzt nervös? Er lächelte sein halbes Lächeln und machte noch einmal „Hm“.

Boerne sagte nichts mehr. Dann beugte Thiel sich runter und küsste ihn. Langsam und gründlich und ohne Hintergedanken, so lange, bis Boerne seufzte und dann noch ein bisschen länger.

„Besser?“, flüsterte Thiel schließlich leise.

„Hm“, machte Boerne.

Thiel legte seinen Kopf auf das Kopfkissen ab und schaute Boerne noch einmal in die Augen, der vom Kuss etwas angeschlagen aussah und sehr still war. Zufrieden mit dem, was er sah, machte Thiel die Augen zu. Von wegen zusammen einschlafen und so – er hatte schon ganz vergessen, wie wahnsinnig schön das war. Und jetzt war sogar egal, ob es gerade vor oder nach Mitternacht war. 

„Wissen Sie, Thiel“, schreckte Boerne Thiel plötzlich wieder auf. „Weihnachten musste ich zuletzt immer zu meiner Schwester und ihrer Familie. Aber Silvester, Silvester könnten wir zusammen feiern. Feuerwerk anschauen, mit Sekt anstoßen, sowas in der Art.“

Thiel verdrehte die Augen.

„Boerne, wir haben noch ein paar Monate bis Dezember. Immer mit der Ruhe.“

Thiel drehte sich auf den Rücken. _Unfassbar_ , dachte er, Boerne hatte schon wieder unkontrolliert geredet. Der musste sich echt mal entspannen.

„Aber das passt ja ganz gut“, warf er daher ein. „Ich bin Heilig Abend immer bei Vaddern. Der arbeitet lieber an Silvester, da hat er viel Kundschaft.“

Thiel stierte an die dunkle Decke und wartete auf eine Reaktion.

„Gut, ich freu’ mich“, sagte Boerne mit einem Lächeln in der Stimme und rückte näher. Er tauchte ein bisschen mit dem Kopf ab, bis seine Stirn an Thiels Schulter war. Thiel wartete, was jetzt passieren würde. Aber es passierte nichts, außer, dass Boerne einschlief. Im Dezember wunderte sich Thiel nicht mehr darüber. Boerne schlief immer so ein.   

 

~~~ Ende ~~~

 


End file.
